REWRITE:The Boy King
by RowdyRob
Summary: What if a well loved retiring professional wrestler was taken ,given super powers and his very soul and spirit put in the body of Joffery Baratheon? How would it change is journey will be strange buckle up and enjoy the ride.I do not own Twilight Zone nor A Game Of Thrones .
1. Chapter 1

**Part one** **Grim Darkthorn**

**We have our first chapter like twilight zone .Sometimes I have watched that show and wondered what happened to the main character after the episode finished. From Chapter 2 and on we shall see. This story is based on Game of Thrones and that will come into focus after chapter one .The Pro Wrestling? Bear with me non wrestling fans ,this part is important for the main character .You get a main event match (smiles ).I will update as I can and this dear readers is a re-write. It aint pretty but I hope it makes you smile.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~opening scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A small duplex apartment with a garage at the end of a street has two lights on . This house looks like a typical brownstone you might see in any big city .This home might seem out of place as it is in a suburb , St Mark Missouri ,'small town USA. You are looking at the home of Grim Darkthorn . Grim has no even though he has a garage. In that garage is a small fridge with beer and sports drinks ,a bicycle , a set of free weights and other strength training equipment._

He relaxes on a recliner and re-watches A Game Of Thrones season one .Grim is tall , heavyset , muscular fellow with a shaved head .His age barely shows on his dimpled face with some bags under his bright blue eyes. He looks at least ten years younger , his charisma and warm smile has endeared him to wrestling fans for years. He had worked hard and heavy throughout his long career and as always spends house in his garage to keep in shape. Now the big man is wearing black sweats and an a sweaty ACDC TNT t-shirt he is transfixed by what he is watching.

He sees King Joffery call for the head of Ned Stark . Grim stares wide eyed ,warm smile turned to a cold angry frown as he watches his favorite character on TV get his head chopped off. Ned's daughter Sansa has to be restrained as she screams 'NOOOOOO'! Grim watching the show ,shakes his head , a tear trickles down his cheek . With a scowl on his face he balls up a paper plate and throws it at the television, shouting "**JOFFERY YOU** ! **you little creep !,you evil bum! you punk**!"

_Twilight Zone Music plays _

Rod Serling leans against the now empty recliner smoking a cigarette and smiling that classic sort of creepy smile.

_" Tonight our focus is on a weary TV personality .He is a tired ,popular ,Professional Wrestler who is on the latter edge of his career._

_ He is on his way to what will be his last show .Tonight what he doesn't know ,can't know, is that when the wrestling show is over , _

_on his walk home he will arrive at the twilight zone._"

_scene 2_

Grim turns off the TV remote. He gets up slowly and walks to the garage refrigerator , grabs a beer and sighs. Then he goes to his room grabs a gym bag and hums to the tune of ACDC's TNT . He begins his regular 5 block trek to the TV studio. Usually he rides his bike but tonight he walks .Grim carries a folded table along with his gym bag and revels in the fresh air as it briskly greets him like a cold pool on a hot day .

Grim Darkthorn arrives outside of the TV Studio ,looks at the clock and smiles because he has arrived a full hour before the show. With a smile on his tired face ,he opens the table that has a pile of posters and t-shirts inside folded and waits for his 'pain mongers' .

The fans line up and Grim says, "Hey these are all free but one at a time." He chuckles and one could tell he was having ball.

Grim loves kids ,he never had time to marry nor had he any kids out of wedlock so his fans are his kids .All the young people and young at heart , bring him to the squared circle more than anything else for they are his ' pain mongers' and he is their' Godfather of Pain'.

A pretty young lady in a flat bed truck pulls up and smiles at them all especially at Grim. He is giving away the last of his unisex T-shirts with PAIN embroidered on the front in bold red letters on a grey background. She is wearing one and winks at him and shows him her ring side ticket .He smiles knowingly at the lady_ ,_his Kerry Ann his special fan_. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[The day before ]

to look at is skinny with the wide part and pin striped mustache, almost like a proverbial villain of any story but he was actually a good natured ,caring physician.

He sat at his computer talking to Grim and typing info into his medical record, "Grim your echo cardiogram showed some minor potential for irregular heart rhythm .The blood test shows that over the last year ,your cholesterol levels are higher .Grim you are a big man with a belly so you have to be more careful. I am prescribing Lipitor to help ."

Grim "Ok doc ok ,sighs ." Grim stood up all 6 foot 11 of him , put on his shirt and sat back down wincing from pain in his back."

Dr Snipf "That back pain you suffer from ,(shook his head) . I know that you are muscular and stronger than many men your age .I also know you could get into better shape but only with some limitations.

Grim "What do you mean 'limitations' ?"

Dr. Sniph "Your back has signs of early arthritis and your promoter has you working every week again , and that means more wear and tear not to mention your sleep habits haven't been the best. "

Grim " Gee 'dad' ! any good news at all?" (they both laugh)

Dr. Snip" You know the drill , Grim ,Take your medicine as prescribed, cut down on sweets ,lose weight , only one beer a day and be careful in the wrestling ring."

Grim smiled and said "Oh is that all ,gee doc! You make that sound so easy - see you in 6 months"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~scene 3 opens ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall shapely lady with long red hair ,sweet youngish face and a kind looking smile is humming as she cooks supper .She is the same lady in the flat bed truck . Grim smiling at her ,walks over and wraps his arms around her and kisses her on her right ear saying "Kerry Ann your my angel .Your my doll my sweet lady ."

(Kerry Ann smiles)

"Grim darling if you don't quit I am going to let this burn and kiss you till your silly! giggles."

Grim stands , says "aw honey you are the salt of the earth, you my kerry Ann are my sweet buttercup my princess of pain - ".She chases him away with a big spoon dripping with chili sauce and they both laugh. Grim really loves this lady .She might just move in to his apartment ,he hopes.

For the past 30 years, Grim wrestled as The Godfather of Pain. He calls his fans ' Pain Mongers' and their chant "PAIN!PAIN!PAIN! " this always makes Grim smile for them .Grim used to be on nationwide TV . For years ,he wrestled in championship bouts .Grim has wrestled in many ,many arenas ,National Guard Armories and even high school gyms .All the wear and tear on his body ,every bump taken ,ever blood drop spilled has all been for the fans all for his pain mongers!

Now days he doesn't travel the country like he once did ,he wrestles exclusively local television in St Mark Missouri on Sundays .TV 7 ,Slam TV a CBC Affiliate and home of Valliant Action Wrestling.

He earns 300 dollars cash each match in addition to his monthly stipendof 4000 dollars. Tonight Grim will earn extra because it is a dangerous match and his job is to showcase how evil Jeff The Mad Texan Coyote is !It seems that Grim is the one to beat for any new bad guy who wants to go on to success in the business of pro wrestling .To be 'over' depends on charisma, looks, catch phrases and how well one can put butts in the seats.

Jeff is a new to Slam TV and the rumors are that he has been fired by some promotions for not pulling his punches during a match. Jeff made it to the VAW with hopes of a major promotion to see him and hire him in the future. Grim who is a nice guy with the reputation as a good mentor in the business was only happy to work with Coyote .Grim has a heart of gold.

_/ MAIN EVENT / _

{ The crowd of wrestling fans are seated in long rows stretching around the arena forming a half oval of wood benches. The cameras can showcase fan reactions to all the planned mayhem .There are 3 sections :top cheap seats , middle row which leads to the snack bar and finally the ringside seats .The ringside seats have on the front row folding chairs that sit close to the wrestling ring itself. The Arena /TV Studio as always is filled to capacity on Sunday with fans of all ages .The fans are munching on hot dogs , nachos ,popcorn ,drinking sodas and beer waiting for this main event .They have already seen 5 matches and this main event has been built up for weeks .There are buzzes of conversations all over the arena, Grim and Jeff could feel the eager anticipation in the air from the fans! .}

Grim" _Look Jeff ,you are gonna do good out there ,and I will get you over as a crazy heel to the fans are you ready_ ?"

Jeff "_Hell year buddy, lets earn them bucks they spent to buy them tickets_"

Grim" With that accent _Jeff where are you from_ ?"

Jeff laughs then says "Buddy I am from Mobile Alabama. Ah got my start at Gulf Coast Championship rasslin in Florida." Jeff cracked up laughing then said "but wait until y'all here where they say I am from ."

Grim chuckles and then very gets serious "_ok ,one thing in the match when you hit me with the chair remember have it turned the right way please_."

Jeff "_Don't worry Grim I aint out to hurt you_ ."

Then the lights dim and a hush falls over the crowd .In the ring announcer Toby Puds , the tall lanky used car salesman with a booming announcer's voice .He always wears his blue tux and his suave hair style ,every hair in place as if glued together. Toby hates it when Grim calls him 'curly' .The fans seem in on the joke and chant "CURLY,CURLY,CURLY"! Toby glares at them then grins again shaking his head. The fans cheer loudly ,happy the main event was about to happen.

LADIES and GENTLMAAAAAN ! Valliant Action Wrestling presents the Sunday Night Main Event!

The Intro to ACDC's Hell's Bells plays and fans began to chant "PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!"

Out walks The Godfather of Pain smiling at the fans as he makes his way up the hill to the ring . He stops and guzzles a caffeinated soda and points to the fans as they cheer .

"From Hard Knocks University, 6ft 11 , weighing 500 pounds former VAW World Hardcore Champion and the God Father of Pain GRIMMMMMMM DARKTHORRRNE! " Cheers and 'PAIN,PAIN,PAIN" shake the arena loudly the announcer pauses and smiles .

Grim walks to the ring and around ring side he circles here and there to sign autographs , t-shirts that he gives out are slung on his back so he throws some to one group then another .He stops in front of kerry Ann she stands and he kisses her on the cheek and raises her hand smiling, the fan cheer loudly . Now on the ring apron he steps over the top ropes ,he shakes the referees hand and backs to the corner waiting for his opponent.

Grim wears a long grey Olympic style wrestling singlet covering him from neck to big black boots .Across the gray of the chest ,big red letters that spell PAIN. Grim is clean shaven with a bald head , dimples on his face ,deep black eyes ,slight signs of aging like lines here and there on his face show a man that is wise and somehow trustworthy. The wear and tear of wrestling shows mostly on his forehead which bears the 'road map' of scars where he was stitched up after one ring war after another during his long career. He is tall wide and huge with muscular arms and a bit of a belly. Grim has always been a fan favorite ,( they call them in the business a' baby face') he has a charisma and natural charm that endears the big man to his fans .

A Country song plays ,something about stealing your girl friend for a dance and a loud YEEEEHAWWWWW! can be heard , fans begin to boo. The Mad Texan walks up to a fan who wants an autograph, he takes the pen smiles at the fan. Then with a wild wide eyed grimace on Jeff's face takes the paper, he stops throws the pen at the camera and rips up the paper and laughs as he runs to the ring. The rafters seem to shake as the fans boo and jeer the Mad Texan. In ring as Grim waits he balls up fists and a serious look replaces the smile , he shouts "Come on in you bum" the crowd booing the Mad Texan so loud Grim can't be heard.

Announcer pauses clears his throat in the mic for effect and the noise subsides.

"From Bare-balls Alabama" (the fans laugh their asses off at that, even 'curly' the announcer laughs ,clears his throat and pauses ,he just can't quit laughing ,minutes pass that seem like a long time but he begins where he left off.

" by way of Dallas Texas,6ft 8 ,280 pounds he is the Mad Texan JEFF COYOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Mad Texan wears brown cowboy boots, blue jeans and no top. He is muscular ; has wash board abs, has huge arms and has no-neck .He is a man who body builds in his spare time. His face is wide , big thick black mustache like a weird black caterpillar crawling over his top lip. Mad Texan has hair like black mop on his head and his ugly toothy grin with a few missing teeth is wide as he walks up the ring stairs.

In ring Grim holds out his arms ,slaps his chest and approaches The Mad Texan ,Coyote goes behind the referee, tries to use him as a shield, meanwhile the ref begins to count. Grim stands ready for the collar elbow tie up that usually begins any match but the Mad Texan scoots outside the ring.

Grim follows and the Mad Texan runs ,

Grim follows quickly ,moving fast for a man his size ,Mad Texan stops ,turns quickly and Grim runs into a big cowboy boot to his lower midsection.

The Mad Texan climbs to the ring apron, ( a one foot section of the ring which extends under the ropes making a place for a wrestler to stand outside the ropes.)

This breaks the referee's count ,Grim starts to stand and the Mad Texan turns raises his arms above his head clasps his fingers and jumps off clobbering Grim on the back of his head with both forearms ( a double axe handle forearm smash ) .Mad Texan stomps on Grim who is on the ground then he breaks the referee's count once again getting up on the ring apron .He jumps but now Grim is up and catches the Mad Texan mid air and choke slams him on the ground!

( choke slam is with one hand as the wrestler held jumps up ,then wrestler holds him up high then quickly throws the other wrestler on the ground or mat so quick it looks like he power slams with one hand a neat trick when done right and Grim has never failed to make a choke slam look like a real power move.)

the fans shout PAIN PAIN PAIN and Grim smiles at everyone and then looks serious again eyes on the Mad Texan .

Referee counting, Grim picks up the Mad Texan and pushes him into the ring referee reached 9 they were almost counted out!

Grim walks through the ropes ,picks up the mad Texan hoisting him up high and throws him on the mat hard( body slams him). Grim smiles at the fans as he stands over the Mad Texan .

Mad Texan low blows ,clobbers Grim in the 'nads" and the fans boo and hiss.

Grim is doubled over wincing in pain but he stands up as the Mad Texan runs to the other side of the ring laughing ,bounces off the ropes and clobbers the Godfather of Pain with a big boot to his belly .

Grim falls and the Mad Texan straddles the big man and pounds Grim's face with his fists as the ref counts .Grim has blood trickling down from his forehead!

Mad Texan grabs Grim , grim acts groggy , straddles Grims head between his legs ,lifts him up ,massive feat of strength for Grim is nearly 7 foot and 500 pounds ! Jeff falls back on his butt driving Grim's head into the ring (a pile driver ) . Grim seems unconscious , not moving ,blood is on the ring floor. Then the fans chant PAIN PAIN PAIN and the Godfather of pain's eyes open.

The Mad Texan climbs to the second turnbuckle as Grim miraculously staggers to his feet but is clobbered with yet another double axe handle by the Mad Texan.

The Mad Texan covers Grim for the three count pin and Grim kicks out after the ref counted to 2. Mad Texan spits at the ref then stands and spits at the fans ,Kerry Ann had to duck out of the way!

Mad Texan argues with the ref ,threatens the referee who threatens to fine him so Jeff cusses then runs to the ropes and high cross bodies Grim (.High Cross body is when a wrestler leaps up and his body horizontal acts hits the other wrestler usually making the opponent fall with the wrestler who leapt on top for the pin .

Grim catches him mid air braces , mad texan shakes his head shouts NOOOOO! .Grim puts him up on his shoulders , spins like a top and stops !

Grim smiles and Samoan Drops the Mad Texan as the fans chant "HOLY SHIT ,HOLY SHIT!

(A Samoan Drop is where a tall wrestler like Grim falls backwards with his opponent horizontally across his shoulder ,most times this move is used alone ) Grim added an airplane spin for effect , making it look like the Mad Texan hit the ring hard .

Grim doesn't pin him yet ,he gets up smiles jumps and lands on top of the Mad Texan horizontally what's called a 'big splash' ,ref counts "1-2-The Mad Texan kicks out! Grin can't believe the Mad Texan kicked out!

They both get up slow , Grim slower, The Mad Texan slaps Grim on his face turns and rolls out of the ring.

The slap was so hard you could hear it all over the arena, Grim with some blood trickling down his face his eyes got wide ,he yelled "YOU DIRTY BUM! "fists balled up ready for a fight Grim rolled out of the ring on the other side and quickly headed to where The Mad Texan was waiting.

The mad Texan had a folding chair and his back to Grim. Texan turns quick, swings and Grim catches it taking the chair out of his hand .

Grim with an angry look on his face ,looks to the fans for approval they cheer and Grim swings the chair , and misses!

Texan big boot to the gut then one to the balls sending the godfather of pain to the floor.

Fans stomp their feet and chant,' PAIN PAIN PAIN!' Grim 'hulks up " gets to his feet but Texan has the chair once again, he swings the chair to hit Grim not knowing that its wrong , with the side of the chair! and this time hits a home run on Grim's head ! Kerry Ann screams !

Grim collapses, blood gushes from his forehead and the ref calls for the bell. Grim is taken out by paramedics. The match was determined a double count out disqualification. Neither combatant made it back to the ring to beat the 10 count. Now Grim injured because Mad Texan had the folding chair the wrong way ,grim could have been killed for real !

The Mad Texan ,unaware of his mistake ,laughs ,puts his hand on Grim's face which now has 'mask of blood ' and wipes it on his own face ,smiles and walks to the back with the paramedics under a barrage of popcorn cups ,half full beer cups and the rafters seem to shake from the boos and jeers.

After all that Grim wasn't angry ,in fact he was happy he seems to have gotten the new kid from Alabama over as a heel to the fans .Grim also wondered what Kerry Ann would say . Seems that lately after every match he took a longer time to recover. The stretcher ride was sort of relaxing but he hurt all over .Grim received the biggest gash he ever had on his head . He was dizzy and tired and sore. He had to pop an extra aspirin and take a longer hot shower and well, get more stitches.)

Grim winced as he remembered getting the stitches.

The promoter's son, Vince was also a paramedic and so he stitched Grim's forehead up very well but it still stung like a hornet sting .

Grim "ssst ,groans, hey OUCH!"

Paul "Hold still big guy I am almost done. That Jeff ,I can't believe what he did with that chair to your head so many stitches ,any more you would be going to the ER!"

Grim" Hey Vince , don't be too hard on the new kid , I think he got caught up in all the action ,he will learn ,I hope."

Vine "Ok Grim if you say so . Now Grim ,my Dad told me that you need to take care of yourself and take the next two weeks off."

Grim "What ? are you kidding ? looks like I get to goof off huh? (chuckled and winced)

As Vince finished up Grim thought about the guy he just wrestled ,he made sure the fans saw the Mad Texan as a crazy bad guy and after the match Jeff was thankful the fans had a ball watching ,but Jeff wrestled stiff . Grim shook his head thinking Jeff would find out some day . If that Mad Texan doesn't change he would be out of a wrestling career and back to where ever he came from maybe Texas maybe Alabama.

It was fall and in the 40s it felt good to Grim ,he was looking forward to time off and a ham and cheese hoagie from his fridge with a beer and maybe Kerry Ann over to watch TV with him.

Rod Serling shakes his head , then smiles and says "Very well we now return you to our tale."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Part 2** **Kerry Ann** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another place , a large white room, as big as a warehouse , a white chair and table sits an attractive woman .Her hair is red with black edge. She is dressed in a white lab coat, white shoes and her otherwise pale complexion glows green. Her eyes have no whites just bright vivid blue .She is watching 2 pink holographic screens. She has technology far advanced from 21st century earth.

Kerry Ann is her chosen name ,from her favorite earth song .A female celestial ,an immortal with unimaginable reality shaping powers. She is very sympathetic of humans ,her Mother was human named Mary who died giving birth to Kerry shortly before Ann's father a pure celestial was sad that he lost his wife and had to leave so he created a grand palace-like home for his daughter in a place between places then left. Kerry Ann was raised by one robot which looked almost human .Kerry Ann took on a more human body and also would travel back and forth to earth .While on earth she lived in Missouri . As half a Celestial ,being an immortal ,she loved to travel .She was able to go back and forth in time one thousand years at a time .She has seen hundreds of worlds and yet the place her father built for her is always her home . She also considers the USA and St Roberts Missouri home. . She has been back in the 21st century for 50 years. 30 years she has watched Grim Darkthorn's life.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~scene 1_PT 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerry Ann is watching on one screen the very planet where the things that happen in Game of Thrones HBO TV series is a reality. On the other screen she is watching one human ,her Grim. She made a decision about her favorite human now that he is in his 60s. She smiles and flips a few switches and a chocolate malt appears she drinks it and smiles . She types something on her white keyboard and her eyes glowed.

Grim walking home sees one of the street lights glowing Green he paused to get a better look and was surrounded by green light then ,all went green and he was in Kerry Ann's lab.

Grim blinks ,looks around and sees the lady at the table with the blue eyes and green glow.

Grim" Miss? um where am I and how did I get here?

She smiled ,stood and floated up to Grim and she kissed him on his lips. The room changed now Grim was in outer space ,he saw all kinds of different looking planets ,solar systems and then saw the land shapes of hundreds of worlds ,saw all manner of humans and humanoids of every shape ,color, size and demeanor. Then he was back in the green room with Kerry Ann and sitting on the chair. He realized that with her kiss she showed him where she had been. He also realized that she was one of the most powerful and mysterious people he had ever seen. After the kiss Grim felt better than he had ever felt but he couldn't move or talk.

Kerry Ann " Grim ,you're like a son to me do you know that ? How can I not make you immortal like me? You will be a fellow powerful celestial my son .Do not be afraid your being changed to a ball of green energy and all that is you in that conscious celestial mind."

Kerry Ann 's whole body glowed a bright green. Grim was infused with super strength up to 50 tons, super speed up to 5 times that of the speed of sound ,super healing and regeneration, invulnerability , super human mastery of all hand to hand combat known to man up to the 21st century. In addition to all those ability he was given a genius level wisdom and the ability to understand and speak telepathically the language of all non human animals .Grim's body glowed green then disappeared and in its place a glowing green ball hovering in mid air above the chair his body was sitting in.

Kerry Ann

"Grim one more thing honey, the first female you kiss on the lips will receive invulnerability and super human healing and regeneration like you do so choose wisely.

Now that is the good news and now for the weird news . I will send you into Joffery Baratheon's body! His consciousness will be sent to an eagle on some distant planet far from the world of his birth; and he will have no memory of who he was or where he came from. Grim when you become the King of Westeros you will know who you are and where you came from .All I can add to that is have fun and rule wisely. I will be looking out for you too .

** CHAPTER 3-the new king**

The people were listening to King Joffery intently wondering what he will do and say. Eddard admitted falsely to treason to hopefully save his daughters and prevent the realm from going to war .This was the second time Eddard Stark had to sacrifice his honor and lie, the first one was concerning his nephew Jon Snow. Joffery smiled then looked serious. The crowd was listening all was serious only Peter Baelish the one called 'Little Finger' smiled.

The new Joffery says "But I am the King and protector of the realm. I have to be honest with you Lord Stark ,what you said is untrue ! I think I know why you felt you needed to say what you did -

before The new Joffery could finish his sentence Little Finger became angry his cool calm smiling demeanor changed .Little Finger was now wide eyed !He screamed like a woman and ran towards The new Joffery with the very dagger used in the attempt on the life of Bran Stark and his mother. His right hand raised , making a bee line to the boy king ,wide eyed and ready to kill.

The new Joffery turned and Little Finger ran into a boot to his lower midsection ,he doubled over dagger went flying to the ground.

The new Joffery grabbed the doubled over would be king slayer , quicker than a hiccup ,hoisted him up and leapt with his assailant's head between his legs and landed on his butt pile driving Little Finger's head on the hard marble floor! This Instantly cracked Baelish his skull open and also broke the neck of the would be king slayer's neck .

Little Finger dropped lifeless on his back and some rolled scrolls were hanging half way out of his cloak

Joffery takes it and holds it up, unrolls it reads it, stops looks at the fallen Little Finger and shakes his head.

Joffery " Guards this 'assclown' is the real traitor get his dead body out of my sight and bring Lord Stark to me ,and take it easy with Ned his leg has been injured."

Joffery looks at Ned Stark with a smile but not the sneer that he is known to have .

"look pal your innocent.(holds up the scroll and smiles).I read the first page and I have to tell you ,from that page alone it's clear that there was a conspiracy to start a war between your house and the house Lannister with your death .I know I have been dirty rotten punk .That changes now !that I have the responsibility of a whole kingdom and i give a damn about all the people of the realm .I can't act like that kid anymore. Besides all that , you are going to be my father in law after all ."The crowd laughed when he said that. "Once our doc um Meister attends to your leg, and you heal ,there is one thing you can do for the realm. Be the warden of the North again. " Eddard's eyes widened and then he smiled for a brief second at that and nodded. Arya was looking and seemingly dumbfounded. Sansa smiled and looked hopeful. Cersie scowled turned and stormed out and tripped over Petyr's corpse and landed on her ass , she looked hilarious if she wasn't such a fowl evil women.

Ned is brought to The new Joffery who shakes his hand and says, "Ned you're the coolest guy on this planet ,look your biggest thing is honor and oh boy daddy oh that could have gotten you killed! But you helped uncover a conspiracy most foul .I would have never sent you to the wall ,you need to know that. Ok now as your King I commission you Eddard Strark as permanent Warden of the North ."

Holds up Ned Starks hand and shouts to the crowd like a pro wrestler would to a cheering bunch if fans.

"IF YOU THINK NED STARK IS A COOL GUY GIVE YOUR KING A LOUD 'HELL YEAH' !"

The crowd shouts 'Hell yeah!' and cheers, a few dozen including the small council were actually quiet ,stunned and confused. The atmosphere the whole ambiance of the place changed to a more positive one. Not -Joffery waited and smiled then said to Ned.

"Your king is your future son in law ,aint that a kick in the pants? I aint gonna lie to you ,I haven't been a friend to dear Sansa ." Joffery shook his head looking ashamed." I was horrible ,mean unbecoming as a noble that I was. That changes this day and from now on, if she still would have me I promise to love her and be faithful to Sansa ,I aint a jerk anymore .Ned you take your precious daughters home with you. I will write Sansa and wait till she is 16 before I see her again. So she can be a kid for a while."To this Ned nods in agreement as he is carried away to the Meister so he can heal.

Joffery walks over to Sansa ,looks at her then Sansa nervously grins at him with wide eyed wonder at his change , he takes her and hugs her, she blushes, he kisses her on the lips she kisses him back ,The Boy King is surprised as he bends over with her .Kerry Ann sees and smiles .

They look like the couple kissing on the 1945 Life Magazine cover when World war 2 was over, and the crowd at Kings Landing cheered. Joffery smiles wide with dimpled cheeks and bright blue eyes and winks at the people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~final scene ~~~~~~~

Rod Serling stands before the Iron throne and smiles

"Now I know what you could be thinking ,do nice things really happen to nice people? I can say to you it can but mainly in the Twilight Zone ."

Twilight Zone music plays ending the show

**if you got this far thank you for reading. Reviewers thank you for being honest . **

**The next part of this will continue this story without the Twilight zone angle .The next part will have the sci-fi, Game of thrones and Wrestling to guide this story to its conclusion.**

**Part one** **Grim Darkthorn**

**We have our first chapter like twilight zone .Sometimes I have watched that show and wondered what happened to the main character after the episode finished. From Chapter 2 and on we shall see. This story is based on Game of Thrones and that will come into focus after chapter one .The Pro Wrestling? Bear with me non wrestling fans ,this part is important for the main character .You get a main event match (smiles ).I will update as I can and this dear readers is a re-write. It aint pretty but I hope it makes you smile.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~opening scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A small duplex apartment with a garage at the end of a street has two lights on . This house looks like a typical brownstone you might see in any big city .This home might seem out of place as it is in a suburb , St Mark Missouri ,'small town USA. You are looking at the home of Grim Darkthorn . Grim has no even though he has a garage. In that garage is a small fridge with beer and sports drinks ,a bicycle , a set of free weights and other strength training equipment._

He relaxes on a recliner and re-watches A Game Of Thrones season one .Grim is tall , heavyset , muscular fellow with a shaved head .His age barely shows on his dimpled face with some bags under his bright blue eyes. He looks at least ten years younger , his charisma and warm smile has endeared him to wrestling fans for years. He had worked hard and heavy throughout his long career and as always spends house in his garage to keep in shape. Now the big man is wearing black sweats and an a sweaty ACDC TNT t-shirt he is transfixed by what he is watching.

He sees King Joffery call for the head of Ned Stark . Grim stares wide eyed ,warm smile turned to a cold angry frown as he watches his favorite character on TV get his head chopped off. Ned's daughter Sansa has to be restrained as she screams 'NOOOOOO'! Grim watching the show ,shakes his head , a tear trickles down his cheek . With a scowl on his face he balls up a paper plate and throws it at the television, shouting "**JOFFERY YOU** ! **you little creep !,you evil bum! you punk**!"

_Twilight Zone Music plays _

Rod Serling leans against the now empty recliner smoking a cigarette and smiling that classic sort of creepy smile.

_" Tonight our focus is on a weary TV personality .He is a tired ,popular ,Professional Wrestler who is on the latter edge of his career._

_ He is on his way to what will be his last show .Tonight what he doesn't know ,can't know, is that when the wrestling show is over , _

_on his walk home he will arrive at the twilight zone._"

_scene 2_

Grim turns off the TV remote. He gets up slowly and walks to the garage refrigerator , grabs a beer and sighs. Then he goes to his room grabs a gym bag and hums to the tune of ACDC's TNT . He begins his regular 5 block trek to the TV studio. Usually he rides his bike but tonight he walks .Grim carries a folded table along with his gym bag and revels in the fresh air as it briskly greets him like a cold pool on a hot day .

Grim Darkthorn arrives outside of the TV Studio ,looks at the clock and smiles because he has arrived a full hour before the show. With a smile on his tired face ,he opens the table that has a pile of posters and t-shirts inside folded and waits for his 'pain mongers' .

The fans line up and Grim says, "Hey these are all free but one at a time." He chuckles and one could tell he was having ball.

Grim loves kids ,he never had time to marry nor had he any kids out of wedlock so his fans are his kids .All the young people and young at heart , bring him to the squared circle more than anything else for they are his ' pain mongers' and he is their' Godfather of Pain'.

A pretty young lady in a flat bed truck pulls up and smiles at them all especially at Grim. He is giving away the last of his unisex T-shirts with PAIN embroidered on the front in bold red letters on a grey background. She is wearing one and winks at him and shows him her ring side ticket .He smiles knowingly at the lady_ ,_his Kerry Ann his special fan_. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[The day before ]

to look at is skinny with the wide part and pin striped mustache, almost like a proverbial villain of any story but he was actually a good natured ,caring physician.

He sat at his computer talking to Grim and typing info into his medical record, "Grim your echo cardiogram showed some minor potential for irregular heart rhythm .The blood test shows that over the last year ,your cholesterol levels are higher .Grim you are a big man with a belly so you have to be more careful. I am prescribing Lipitor to help ."

Grim "Ok doc ok ,sighs ." Grim stood up all 6 foot 11 of him , put on his shirt and sat back down wincing from pain in his back."

Dr Snipf "That back pain you suffer from ,(shook his head) . I know that you are muscular and stronger than many men your age .I also know you could get into better shape but only with some limitations.

Grim "What do you mean 'limitations' ?"

Dr. Sniph "Your back has signs of early arthritis and your promoter has you working every week again , and that means more wear and tear not to mention your sleep habits haven't been the best. "

Grim " Gee 'dad' ! any good news at all?" (they both laugh)

Dr. Snip" You know the drill , Grim ,Take your medicine as prescribed, cut down on sweets ,lose weight , only one beer a day and be careful in the wrestling ring."

Grim smiled and said "Oh is that all ,gee doc! You make that sound so easy - see you in 6 months"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~scene 3 opens ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall shapely lady with long red hair ,sweet youngish face and a kind looking smile is humming as she cooks supper .She is the same lady in the flat bed truck . Grim smiling at her ,walks over and wraps his arms around her and kisses her on her right ear saying "Kerry Ann your my angel .Your my doll my sweet lady ."

(Kerry Ann smiles)

"Grim darling if you don't quit I am going to let this burn and kiss you till your silly! giggles."

Grim stands , says "aw honey you are the salt of the earth, you my kerry Ann are my sweet buttercup my princess of pain - ".She chases him away with a big spoon dripping with chili sauce and they both laugh. Grim really loves this lady .She might just move in to his apartment ,he hopes.

For the past 30 years, Grim wrestled as The Godfather of Pain. He calls his fans ' Pain Mongers' and their chant "PAIN!PAIN!PAIN! " this always makes Grim smile for them .Grim used to be on nationwide TV . For years ,he wrestled in championship bouts .Grim has wrestled in many ,many arenas ,National Guard Armories and even high school gyms .All the wear and tear on his body ,every bump taken ,ever blood drop spilled has all been for the fans all for his pain mongers!

Now days he doesn't travel the country like he once did ,he wrestles exclusively local television in St Mark Missouri on Sundays .TV 7 ,Slam TV a CBC Affiliate and home of Valliant Action Wrestling.

He earns 300 dollars cash each match in addition to his monthly stipendof 4000 dollars. Tonight Grim will earn extra because it is a dangerous match and his job is to showcase how evil Jeff The Mad Texan Coyote is !It seems that Grim is the one to beat for any new bad guy who wants to go on to success in the business of pro wrestling .To be 'over' depends on charisma, looks, catch phrases and how well one can put butts in the seats.

Jeff is a new to Slam TV and the rumors are that he has been fired by some promotions for not pulling his punches during a match. Jeff made it to the VAW with hopes of a major promotion to see him and hire him in the future. Grim who is a nice guy with the reputation as a good mentor in the business was only happy to work with Coyote .Grim has a heart of gold.

_/ MAIN EVENT / _

{ The crowd of wrestling fans are seated in long rows stretching around the arena forming a half oval of wood benches. The cameras can showcase fan reactions to all the planned mayhem .There are 3 sections :top cheap seats , middle row which leads to the snack bar and finally the ringside seats .The ringside seats have on the front row folding chairs that sit close to the wrestling ring itself. The Arena /TV Studio as always is filled to capacity on Sunday with fans of all ages .The fans are munching on hot dogs , nachos ,popcorn ,drinking sodas and beer waiting for this main event .They have already seen 5 matches and this main event has been built up for weeks .There are buzzes of conversations all over the arena, Grim and Jeff could feel the eager anticipation in the air from the fans! .}

Grim" _Look Jeff ,you are gonna do good out there ,and I will get you over as a crazy heel to the fans are you ready_ ?"

Jeff "_Hell year buddy, lets earn them bucks they spent to buy them tickets_"

Grim" With that accent _Jeff where are you from_ ?"

Jeff laughs then says "Buddy I am from Mobile Alabama. Ah got my start at Gulf Coast Championship rasslin in Florida." Jeff cracked up laughing then said "but wait until y'all here where they say I am from ."

Grim chuckles and then very gets serious "_ok ,one thing in the match when you hit me with the chair remember have it turned the right way please_."

Jeff "_Don't worry Grim I aint out to hurt you_ ."

Then the lights dim and a hush falls over the crowd .In the ring announcer Toby Puds , the tall lanky used car salesman with a booming announcer's voice .He always wears his blue tux and his suave hair style ,every hair in place as if glued together. Toby hates it when Grim calls him 'curly' .The fans seem in on the joke and chant "CURLY,CURLY,CURLY"! Toby glares at them then grins again shaking his head. The fans cheer loudly ,happy the main event was about to happen.

LADIES and GENTLMAAAAAN ! Valliant Action Wrestling presents the Sunday Night Main Event!

The Intro to ACDC's Hell's Bells plays and fans began to chant "PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!"

Out walks The Godfather of Pain smiling at the fans as he makes his way up the hill to the ring . He stops and guzzles a caffeinated soda and points to the fans as they cheer .

"From Hard Knocks University, 6ft 11 , weighing 500 pounds former VAW World Hardcore Champion and the God Father of Pain GRIMMMMMMM DARKTHORRRNE! " Cheers and 'PAIN,PAIN,PAIN" shake the arena loudly the announcer pauses and smiles .

Grim walks to the ring and around ring side he circles here and there to sign autographs , t-shirts that he gives out are slung on his back so he throws some to one group then another .He stops in front of kerry Ann she stands and he kisses her on the cheek and raises her hand smiling, the fan cheer loudly . Now on the ring apron he steps over the top ropes ,he shakes the referees hand and backs to the corner waiting for his opponent.

Grim wears a long grey Olympic style wrestling singlet covering him from neck to big black boots .Across the gray of the chest ,big red letters that spell PAIN. Grim is clean shaven with a bald head , dimples on his face ,deep black eyes ,slight signs of aging like lines here and there on his face show a man that is wise and somehow trustworthy. The wear and tear of wrestling shows mostly on his forehead which bears the 'road map' of scars where he was stitched up after one ring war after another during his long career. He is tall wide and huge with muscular arms and a bit of a belly. Grim has always been a fan favorite ,( they call them in the business a' baby face') he has a charisma and natural charm that endears the big man to his fans .

A Country song plays ,something about stealing your girl friend for a dance and a loud YEEEEHAWWWWW! can be heard , fans begin to boo. The Mad Texan walks up to a fan who wants an autograph, he takes the pen smiles at the fan. Then with a wild wide eyed grimace on Jeff's face takes the paper, he stops throws the pen at the camera and rips up the paper and laughs as he runs to the ring. The rafters seem to shake as the fans boo and jeer the Mad Texan. In ring as Grim waits he balls up fists and a serious look replaces the smile , he shouts "Come on in you bum" the crowd booing the Mad Texan so loud Grim can't be heard.

Announcer pauses clears his throat in the mic for effect and the noise subsides.

"From Bare-balls Alabama" (the fans laugh their asses off at that, even 'curly' the announcer laughs ,clears his throat and pauses ,he just can't quit laughing ,minutes pass that seem like a long time but he begins where he left off.

" by way of Dallas Texas,6ft 8 ,280 pounds he is the Mad Texan JEFF COYOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Mad Texan wears brown cowboy boots, blue jeans and no top. He is muscular ; has wash board abs, has huge arms and has no-neck .He is a man who body builds in his spare time. His face is wide , big thick black mustache like a weird black caterpillar crawling over his top lip. Mad Texan has hair like black mop on his head and his ugly toothy grin with a few missing teeth is wide as he walks up the ring stairs.

In ring Grim holds out his arms ,slaps his chest and approaches The Mad Texan ,Coyote goes behind the referee, tries to use him as a shield, meanwhile the ref begins to count. Grim stands ready for the collar elbow tie up that usually begins any match but the Mad Texan scoots outside the ring.

Grim follows and the Mad Texan runs ,

Grim follows quickly ,moving fast for a man his size ,Mad Texan stops ,turns quickly and Grim runs into a big cowboy boot to his lower midsection.

The Mad Texan climbs to the ring apron, ( a one foot section of the ring which extends under the ropes making a place for a wrestler to stand outside the ropes.)

This breaks the referee's count ,Grim starts to stand and the Mad Texan turns raises his arms above his head clasps his fingers and jumps off clobbering Grim on the back of his head with both forearms ( a double axe handle forearm smash ) .Mad Texan stomps on Grim who is on the ground then he breaks the referee's count once again getting up on the ring apron .He jumps but now Grim is up and catches the Mad Texan mid air and choke slams him on the ground!

( choke slam is with one hand as the wrestler held jumps up ,then wrestler holds him up high then quickly throws the other wrestler on the ground or mat so quick it looks like he power slams with one hand a neat trick when done right and Grim has never failed to make a choke slam look like a real power move.)

the fans shout PAIN PAIN PAIN and Grim smiles at everyone and then looks serious again eyes on the Mad Texan .

Referee counting, Grim picks up the Mad Texan and pushes him into the ring referee reached 9 they were almost counted out!

Grim walks through the ropes ,picks up the mad Texan hoisting him up high and throws him on the mat hard( body slams him). Grim smiles at the fans as he stands over the Mad Texan .

Mad Texan low blows ,clobbers Grim in the 'nads" and the fans boo and hiss.

Grim is doubled over wincing in pain but he stands up as the Mad Texan runs to the other side of the ring laughing ,bounces off the ropes and clobbers the Godfather of Pain with a big boot to his belly .

Grim falls and the Mad Texan straddles the big man and pounds Grim's face with his fists as the ref counts .Grim has blood trickling down from his forehead!

Mad Texan grabs Grim , grim acts groggy , straddles Grims head between his legs ,lifts him up ,massive feat of strength for Grim is nearly 7 foot and 500 pounds ! Jeff falls back on his butt driving Grim's head into the ring (a pile driver ) . Grim seems unconscious , not moving ,blood is on the ring floor. Then the fans chant PAIN PAIN PAIN and the Godfather of pain's eyes open.

The Mad Texan climbs to the second turnbuckle as Grim miraculously staggers to his feet but is clobbered with yet another double axe handle by the Mad Texan.

The Mad Texan covers Grim for the three count pin and Grim kicks out after the ref counted to 2. Mad Texan spits at the ref then stands and spits at the fans ,Kerry Ann had to duck out of the way!

Mad Texan argues with the ref ,threatens the referee who threatens to fine him so Jeff cusses then runs to the ropes and high cross bodies Grim (.High Cross body is when a wrestler leaps up and his body horizontal acts hits the other wrestler usually making the opponent fall with the wrestler who leapt on top for the pin .

Grim catches him mid air braces , mad texan shakes his head shouts NOOOOO! .Grim puts him up on his shoulders , spins like a top and stops !

Grim smiles and Samoan Drops the Mad Texan as the fans chant "HOLY SHIT ,HOLY SHIT!

(A Samoan Drop is where a tall wrestler like Grim falls backwards with his opponent horizontally across his shoulder ,most times this move is used alone ) Grim added an airplane spin for effect , making it look like the Mad Texan hit the ring hard .

Grim doesn't pin him yet ,he gets up smiles jumps and lands on top of the Mad Texan horizontally what's called a 'big splash' ,ref counts "1-2-The Mad Texan kicks out! Grin can't believe the Mad Texan kicked out!

They both get up slow , Grim slower, The Mad Texan slaps Grim on his face turns and rolls out of the ring.

The slap was so hard you could hear it all over the arena, Grim with some blood trickling down his face his eyes got wide ,he yelled "YOU DIRTY BUM! "fists balled up ready for a fight Grim rolled out of the ring on the other side and quickly headed to where The Mad Texan was waiting.

The mad Texan had a folding chair and his back to Grim. Texan turns quick, swings and Grim catches it taking the chair out of his hand .

Grim with an angry look on his face ,looks to the fans for approval they cheer and Grim swings the chair , and misses!

Texan big boot to the gut then one to the balls sending the godfather of pain to the floor.

Fans stomp their feet and chant,' PAIN PAIN PAIN!' Grim 'hulks up " gets to his feet but Texan has the chair once again, he swings the chair to hit Grim not knowing that its wrong , with the side of the chair! and this time hits a home run on Grim's head ! Kerry Ann screams !

Grim collapses, blood gushes from his forehead and the ref calls for the bell. Grim is taken out by paramedics. The match was determined a double count out disqualification. Neither combatant made it back to the ring to beat the 10 count. Now Grim injured because Mad Texan had the folding chair the wrong way ,grim could have been killed for real !

The Mad Texan ,unaware of his mistake ,laughs ,puts his hand on Grim's face which now has 'mask of blood ' and wipes it on his own face ,smiles and walks to the back with the paramedics under a barrage of popcorn cups ,half full beer cups and the rafters seem to shake from the boos and jeers.

After all that Grim wasn't angry ,in fact he was happy he seems to have gotten the new kid from Alabama over as a heel to the fans .Grim also wondered what Kerry Ann would say . Seems that lately after every match he took a longer time to recover. The stretcher ride was sort of relaxing but he hurt all over .Grim received the biggest gash he ever had on his head . He was dizzy and tired and sore. He had to pop an extra aspirin and take a longer hot shower and well, get more stitches.)

Grim winced as he remembered getting the stitches.

The promoter's son, Vince was also a paramedic and so he stitched Grim's forehead up very well but it still stung like a hornet sting .

Grim "ssst ,groans, hey OUCH!"

Paul "Hold still big guy I am almost done. That Jeff ,I can't believe what he did with that chair to your head so many stitches ,any more you would be going to the ER!"

Grim" Hey Vince , don't be too hard on the new kid , I think he got caught up in all the action ,he will learn ,I hope."

Vine "Ok Grim if you say so . Now Grim ,my Dad told me that you need to take care of yourself and take the next two weeks off."

Grim "What ? are you kidding ? looks like I get to goof off huh? (chuckled and winced)

As Vince finished up Grim thought about the guy he just wrestled ,he made sure the fans saw the Mad Texan as a crazy bad guy and after the match Jeff was thankful the fans had a ball watching ,but Jeff wrestled stiff . Grim shook his head thinking Jeff would find out some day . If that Mad Texan doesn't change he would be out of a wrestling career and back to where ever he came from maybe Texas maybe Alabama.

It was fall and in the 40s it felt good to Grim ,he was looking forward to time off and a ham and cheese hoagie from his fridge with a beer and maybe Kerry Ann over to watch TV with him.

Rod Serling shakes his head , then smiles and says "Very well we now return you to our tale."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Part 2** **Kerry Ann** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another place , a large white room, as big as a warehouse , a white chair and table sits an attractive woman .Her hair is red with black edge. She is dressed in a white lab coat, white shoes and her otherwise pale complexion glows green. Her eyes have no whites just bright vivid blue .She is watching 2 pink holographic screens. She has technology far advanced from 21st century earth.

Kerry Ann is her chosen name ,from her favorite earth song .A female celestial ,an immortal with unimaginable reality shaping powers. She is very sympathetic of humans ,her Mother was human named Mary who died giving birth to Kerry shortly before Ann's father a pure celestial was sad that he lost his wife and had to leave so he created a grand palace-like home for his daughter in a place between places then left. Kerry Ann was raised by one robot which looked almost human .Kerry Ann took on a more human body and also would travel back and forth to earth .While on earth she lived in Missouri . As half a Celestial ,being an immortal ,she loved to travel .She was able to go back and forth in time one thousand years at a time .She has seen hundreds of worlds and yet the place her father built for her is always her home . She also considers the USA and St Roberts Missouri home. . She has been back in the 21st century for 50 years. 30 years she has watched Grim Darkthorn's life.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~scene 1_PT 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerry Ann is watching on one screen the very planet where the things that happen in Game of Thrones HBO TV series is a reality. On the other screen she is watching one human ,her Grim. She made a decision about her favorite human now that he is in his 60s. She smiles and flips a few switches and a chocolate malt appears she drinks it and smiles . She types something on her white keyboard and her eyes glowed.

Grim walking home sees one of the street lights glowing Green he paused to get a better look and was surrounded by green light then ,all went green and he was in Kerry Ann's lab.

Grim blinks ,looks around and sees the lady at the table with the blue eyes and green glow.

Grim" Miss? um where am I and how did I get here?

She smiled ,stood and floated up to Grim and she kissed him on his lips. The room changed now Grim was in outer space ,he saw all kinds of different looking planets ,solar systems and then saw the land shapes of hundreds of worlds ,saw all manner of humans and humanoids of every shape ,color, size and demeanor. Then he was back in the green room with Kerry Ann and sitting on the chair. He realized that with her kiss she showed him where she had been. He also realized that she was one of the most powerful and mysterious people he had ever seen. After the kiss Grim felt better than he had ever felt but he couldn't move or talk.

Kerry Ann " Grim ,you're like a son to me do you know that ? How can I not make you immortal like me? You will be a fellow powerful celestial my son .Do not be afraid your being changed to a ball of green energy and all that is you in that conscious celestial mind."

Kerry Ann 's whole body glowed a bright green. Grim was infused with super strength up to 50 tons, super speed up to 5 times that of the speed of sound ,super healing and regeneration, invulnerability , super human mastery of all hand to hand combat known to man up to the 21st century. In addition to all those ability he was given a genius level wisdom and the ability to understand and speak telepathically the language of all non human animals .Grim's body glowed green then disappeared and in its place a glowing green ball hovering in mid air above the chair his body was sitting in.

Kerry Ann

"Grim one more thing honey, the first female you kiss on the lips will receive invulnerability and super human healing and regeneration like you do so choose wisely.

Now that is the good news and now for the weird news . I will send you into Joffery Baratheon's body! His consciousness will be sent to an eagle on some distant planet far from the world of his birth; and he will have no memory of who he was or where he came from. Grim when you become the King of Westeros you will know who you are and where you came from .All I can add to that is have fun and rule wisely. I will be looking out for you too .

** CHAPTER 3-the new king**

The people were listening to King Joffery intently wondering what he will do and say. Eddard admitted falsely to treason to hopefully save his daughters and prevent the realm from going to war .This was the second time Eddard Stark had to sacrifice his honor and lie, the first one was concerning his nephew Jon Snow. Joffery smiled then looked serious. The crowd was listening all was serious only Peter Baelish the one called 'Little Finger' smiled.

The new Joffery says "But I am the King and protector of the realm. I have to be honest with you Lord Stark ,what you said is untrue ! I think I know why you felt you needed to say what you did -

before The new Joffery could finish his sentence Little Finger became angry his cool calm smiling demeanor changed .Little Finger was now wide eyed !He screamed like a woman and ran towards The new Joffery with the very dagger used in the attempt on the life of Bran Stark and his mother. His right hand raised , making a bee line to the boy king ,wide eyed and ready to kill.

The new Joffery turned and Little Finger ran into a boot to his lower midsection ,he doubled over dagger went flying to the ground.

The new Joffery grabbed the doubled over would be king slayer , quicker than a hiccup ,hoisted him up and leapt with his assailant's head between his legs and landed on his butt pile driving Little Finger's head on the hard marble floor! This Instantly cracked Baelish his skull open and also broke the neck of the would be king slayer's neck .

Little Finger dropped lifeless on his back and some rolled scrolls were hanging half way out of his cloak

Joffery takes it and holds it up, unrolls it reads it, stops looks at the fallen Little Finger and shakes his head.

Joffery " Guards this 'assclown' is the real traitor get his dead body out of my sight and bring Lord Stark to me ,and take it easy with Ned his leg has been injured."

Joffery looks at Ned Stark with a smile but not the sneer that he is known to have .

"look pal your innocent.(holds up the scroll and smiles).I read the first page and I have to tell you ,from that page alone it's clear that there was a conspiracy to start a war between your house and the house Lannister with your death .I know I have been dirty rotten punk .That changes now !that I have the responsibility of a whole kingdom and i give a damn about all the people of the realm .I can't act like that kid anymore. Besides all that , you are going to be my father in law after all ."The crowd laughed when he said that. "Once our doc um Meister attends to your leg, and you heal ,there is one thing you can do for the realm. Be the warden of the North again. " Eddard's eyes widened and then he smiled for a brief second at that and nodded. Arya was looking and seemingly dumbfounded. Sansa smiled and looked hopeful. Cersie scowled turned and stormed out and tripped over Petyr's corpse and landed on her ass , she looked hilarious if she wasn't such a fowl evil women.

Ned is brought to The new Joffery who shakes his hand and says, "Ned you're the coolest guy on this planet ,look your biggest thing is honor and oh boy daddy oh that could have gotten you killed! But you helped uncover a conspiracy most foul .I would have never sent you to the wall ,you need to know that. Ok now as your King I commission you Eddard Strark as permanent Warden of the North ."

Holds up Ned Starks hand and shouts to the crowd like a pro wrestler would to a cheering bunch if fans.

"IF YOU THINK NED STARK IS A COOL GUY GIVE YOUR KING A LOUD 'HELL YEAH' !"

The crowd shouts 'Hell yeah!' and cheers, a few dozen including the small council were actually quiet ,stunned and confused. The atmosphere the whole ambiance of the place changed to a more positive one. Not -Joffery waited and smiled then said to Ned.

"Your king is your future son in law ,aint that a kick in the pants? I aint gonna lie to you ,I haven't been a friend to dear Sansa ." Joffery shook his head looking ashamed." I was horrible ,mean unbecoming as a noble that I was. That changes this day and from now on, if she still would have me I promise to love her and be faithful to Sansa ,I aint a jerk anymore .Ned you take your precious daughters home with you. I will write Sansa and wait till she is 16 before I see her again. So she can be a kid for a while."To this Ned nods in agreement as he is carried away to the Meister so he can heal.

Joffery walks over to Sansa ,looks at her then Sansa nervously grins at him with wide eyed wonder at his change , he takes her and hugs her, she blushes, he kisses her on the lips she kisses him back ,The Boy King is surprised as he bends over with her .Kerry Ann sees and smiles .

They look like the couple kissing on the 1945 Life Magazine cover when World war 2 was over, and the crowd at Kings Landing cheered. Joffery smiles wide with dimpled cheeks and bright blue eyes and winks at the people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~final scene ~~~~~~~

Rod Serling stands before the Iron throne and smiles

"Now I know what you could be thinking ,do nice things really happen to nice people? I can say to you it can but mainly in the Twilight Zone ."

Twilight Zone music plays ending the show

**if you got this far thank you for reading. Reviewers thank you for being honest . **

**The next part of this will continue this story without the Twilight zone angle .The next part will have the sci-fi, Game of thrones and Wrestling to guide this story to its conclusion.**


	2. Chapter 2 :Repairs ,Alliances and Cerse

**AN) The story continues ,Its game of thrones. Now that King Joffery is really : a retired pro wrestler, Grim Darkthorn and Game of thrones fan ,how will he rule? knowing what he does will it change things ? **

2: The repairs , alliances and Cersie

(3 weeks after the Ned Stark's Trial)

When in the next council meeting Joffery made sure that Tyrion Lannister would be Master of Coin .

Cersie rolled her eyes ,shook her head and gulped some wine .Tyrion looked at Joffery like he sprouted two heads as debate ensued, chief of them was Tyrion , who wasn't too happy about the herculean task of pulling Kings Landing out of debt

.Joffery flat out told him "Come on Uncle aw gee , I know you're the smartest man in all the realm please we need you."

Tyrion stared at The boy King once again , because Joffery has never called Tyrion anything but Uncle or Imp ,ever . Had Joffery really began to respect him? Tyrion took a drink ,sighed , nodded acceptance and said .

"Now your grace if you will excuse me there is a sweet whore waiting for me and a bottle of arbor gold , he smirked at Cersie "sweet sister " and chuckled as he walked out .

Joffery then looked at those left with a serious stare ,looking at everyone eye to eye. He then made sure once again, that they understood what he wanted. They knew he wanted the wheelhouse available for Lord Stark ,Arya and Sansa for their trip home to Winterfell. They winced when he asked for plenty of gold two chests full as a matter of fact and many sell sword guards to make the Stark's journey home as safe as possible .Joffery did not back down and they all had accepted it earlier so they had no choice . Joffery was eager to be there to see them off.

Cersie looked horrified

"Your grace! You allow that northern savage to dirty our Wheelhouse? Joffery listen to me child , no King in the realm has ever sent his betrothed away to their home ,they always stayed here in Kings Landing. You are costing the realm too much in resources for this unwise idea of yours. No King ever has been so stupid! So immature and so unlike you. I want you seen by Qyburn soon as you can, my son are you turning to the mad King? No king ever ! no never! has been as foolish as you, No King ever"

Joffery didn't answer the Dowager Queen Mother at first ,he shook his head looked at the other two still in the room , Varys the Spider and Grand Maester Parcel .

"How about you two ? Any word from the 'peanut gallery' ?"

Varys looked to Grand Maester Parcel who was dumbfounded then the old man huffed ,stood up scowling and walked quicker than usual out of the room mumbling about mad kings. Varys smiled that smile and spoke softly

"Your grace you jape by calling us Peanut gallery?" Joffery smiled

"Yeah big guy you know it , lighten things up, new humor I guess ,now can you scram ? .Varys looked at him. " ,um beat it ?" Joffery/Grim realized his Yankee accent is confusing people. "oh ok leave us ,please." Varys bowed and said "Your grace" and walked out.

Joffery turned to his Queen mother, he felt like hell knowing SHE was his mother .Grim's own dear mom was never like this and he wondered how long he could handle this Cersie/mother . She sneered at Joffery/Grim , teeth clenched ready to say something mean as the lioness is quite a bitch. he also knew she was very dangerous . She said "You must be insane son ,that Northern savage you saved must have influenced you .My son you are his puppet in a pathetic mummers play ! Have I not taught you anything? As I asked earlier -Joffery exploded ,lost his cool slammed his fist on the table ,the table cracked ,here was a small impact crater where Joffery's fist landed! The sound carried through the halls .Joffery then calmly smiled and said "yeah yeah 'Momsy' and no Queen has ever used her twin brother to cuckold her King before either, Never ever! "

Cersie was shaking where she stood and her eyes got wide , her mouth opened like a fish out of water. She stormed out cursing while Joffery shook his head .He knew that he can't be the Dowager Queen Mother's little yes man and also figured Cersie would send a raven to Tywin his Grandpa. No matter, the boy king had a plan .

That night Joffery personally went to see off the Starks as planned. Despite how much damage the former Joffery had done to the Starks ,this Joffery loved them ,he was like a wrestling fan and they the champions .Joffery looks a little bit different .He was taller for one thing and his face had dimples when he smiled like Grim Darkthorn and he had Grim's baby blue eyes his Kerry Ann used to love, instead of deep green Lannister orbs. New Joffery had well defined muscles in his arms ,wide shoulders and his voice was a little less high pitched , more deep but adolescent cracks at times made him red- faced . he was built like a champion swimmer .One more thing at 15 he had a few zits.

He brought his personal guard Sandor Clegane with him to help make sure everyone was all ready to leave and safe . The process would be smooth .He inspected the 24 traveling sell sword guards .As Grim he had, in his early days of being a pro wrestler, helped set up the arena for the shows. He wanted the shows to entertain the fans , it was his life back then. He was known for always being helpful so this was natural for him. This was part of being a good king as far as Grim saw things .

Ned was brought to the wheelhouse carefully in a wheel chair. Joffery/ Grim lifted up Ned from the chair, super strength in action , and gently put Ned in the wheelhouse, everyone looked at Joffery amazed at this feat of strength .Arya leapt in worried look on her face .

Ned" It's shocking your grace. That was daring and unnecessary what if you had dropped me? I see your very strong. Before I could say 'Jack Robinson ' I am in the wheel house and safe. It just took me a second to realize ,tell me how in the 7 hells did you do this?"

Joffery" Gee Ned , you know I am sure you wouldn't believe me but don't worry, that Lord Stark , is what ravens are for "

Joffery winked at the Lord of Winterfell.

Ned "Arya , Joffery's intention wasn't to hurt me .You witness that strength along with all here our King has changed don't you think ?"

Arya had a murderous look flashing at Joffery/Grim. Sansa waited and watched as Joffery proceeded to load their luggage, make sure the guards were well paid and she heard him say

"look guys I trust you ,but you get the other half when my betrothed and her family are safely back at Winterfell."

Joffery walked to the door then took out his favorite sword and called Arya

"Hey kiddo this is for you.",( Joffery smiled that wide, dimpled smile ,physical shades of the old Grim Darkthorn) and handed it to her.

"Now you have two swords! I know about needle . Jon Snow told you to be careful, and I too will say 'make sure you ah , stick- em with the pointy end' This sword is Valerian Steel you name it yourself look at the pommel 'kiddo ' see it's a wolf."

Arya was surprised that Joffery knew about Jon and her , how could he ? Maybe he is a green seer like Old Nan talked about? She no longer looked hateful she had no facial expression at all .Sansa rolled her eyes and giggled as Ned chuckled .Arya held the sword looking at the blade turning it this way and that,, hiding the fact she was mystified and impressed as best as she could. Joffery chuckled and said

" Hey you, remember that you will be my good sister in a couple of years and ,well gee Arya I want you at our wedding."

Arya just looked at him ,looked at Ned, the 'quiet wolf' nodded and smiled at her and she then looked at the sword she gave an obligatory thank you and sat back in the cushioned seat.

Joffery took Sansa by the hand and they walked a little ways away. Joffery pulled Sansa close and bowed so that forehead to forehead they could look eye to eye .Tears rolled down Joffery's face as he said

"Aw shucks ,Sansa a guy like me never deserved someone like you ,your my she -wolf ,your my pretty winter rose you-"-Sansa interrupted took his face and kissed him and they kissed with a passionate fire that would start a forest blaze if such a thing could happen. They French kissed and hugged until the Hound walked over and cleared his throat loudly. So Joffery stepped back as Sansa giggled and winked at the Hound who rolled his eyes .They got back to the wheelhouse. Joffery helped his she- wolf in and said

"farewell till we meet again my winter rose"

Joffery got on his Horse and said

"hey 'Sandy ' let's go get us a beer ,I'm buyin"

The Hound winced he had never been called 'Sandy ' before but it was better than being called 'dog' .Sandor Clegane wondered if Joffery had lost his mind but also remembered he didn't give a shit about the Royals they are all privileged cunts in his opinion. "Beer and chicken ?"

Joffery smiled "Heck yeah I like that idea. I am starved .Look I haven't forgotten you're the Hound I get it , but as King I like to give people nick names .Sandy you can call me whatever you like just don't call me late for supper "

Joffery laughed at his own joke while The Hound just huffed as they headed to the nearest pub.

Joffery finally got back late , leaped on his bed eyes heavy ,craving sleep, satisfied that he saved his future father and family . he knew there was much more to fix and that would come to pass but now he was too sleep depraved to worry. Joffery began the slow process of building trust with his future sister in law and on a larger scale , hopefully, would end the war and saved the realm ."Grim buddy boy you did good." Soon he drifted off to 'ride the dream weaver train' .Dreams of wrestling rings and sweet Sansa danced in his head .

Joffery began to slowly build trust with his own siblings. He had been a horrible cruel brother and only Myrcella would stand up to the old Joffery. She would ball her fists, stand straight and refuse to back down. The old Joffery would lose interest and walk away smirk on his self centered face to torment someone else, literally. The Grim/Joffery so wanted things to change . One of The Boy Kings super powers, along with invulnerability, super strength, super healing and regenerative ability, ability to heal others was being a living weapon a master of every martial art known to man plus years of pro wrestling wisdom .His idea was to meet with Tommen and Myrcella to begin training them in meditation and self defense. They met at the Heart Tree to begin their lessons in Brazilian Jujitsu, Korean Tai Kwon Do and professional wrestling. Beginning with meditation. He showed them a good way to sit and explained how to empty their minds and concentrate on one thing. He showed them breathing exercises ,answered questions and made them laugh. Grim remembered how he loved his fans and many were young people so this was for him amazing. His sincere joy was easy to see . After a time Myrcella and Tommen learned that mediation helped them deal better with stress around them in the snake pit that was King's Landing .As for the basics Myrcella turned out to be a quick learner in all three classes. She loved sparring with her brother the King when it came to professional wrestling. The great potential he saw in his sister thrilled Joffery .

In his old life, as Grim he would have introduced her to The Fabulous Moolah knowing wrestling legendary lady heel would take her under her wing and make a champion out of the young 'lioness'. Myrcella had the looks and the charisma to be a fan favorite in the business he missed.

Tommen was eager to learn but seeing Joffery kill Little Finger made him more frightened of Joffery . Tommen took a lot of convincing, reassuring and gentle tear eyed apologies .Then Joffery was only too happy to agree to sweet cakes and permission to bring Tommen's favorite cat Sir Pounce before he would agree to come along. Sir Pounce actually watched them train as if he knew what they were doing. Joffery called Tommen 'little buddy' he loved his brother, he was a good kid but seemed to have some kind of learning disorder ,yet he was in his own way very bright. Tai Kwon Do was something he actually seemed to try the hardest to learn .He would have to lose weight .The patience Joffery had while teaching him was something so unusual, Myrcella wondered where was Joffery and who was this kind doppelganger who replaced him?

Joffery visited his Uncle Tyrion often , learning for example how his uncle put underground plumbing in Casterly Rock . One day Joffery Invited his brilliant Uncle to watch him train his siblings at the Heart Tree. Tyrion showed the class how well he could tumble as a dwarf but also made sure they would learn how too. Joffery was glad for the input. In a few moons as they liked to call months in this world ,the 3 began to train in the tilt yard.

Building ,repairing relationships and forming alliances was vital to Joffery's reign now. This was what he would share with anyone who as asking . What Joffery kept to himself was the reason for uniting the realm, aside from a that being a good thing to do in principle to admit that it was also to to be ready for the long winter and that creep the Night King and his undead horde would make people really question his sanity.

Joffery explained to Sansa in his letters to her how the training got started and how it progressed.

Sansa giggled and sighed as he began his letter to her with "To my beloved lady wolf who has my heart"

**~Oh boy oh boy ! I have read dozens of your stories about a game of thrones , crossovers, SI's and regular fan fictions .I love em all .Ok followers ,**

**Recommended author among so many ,DizzyDG! DizzyDG has a heart for characters ,her stories made me cry and cheer.**

**Recommended story among so many :High Plains Robert by High Plains Drifter man oh man one cool SI story.**

** Yeah New Joffery is a super hero no doubt about it. He a temper but also a good heart. he has good ideas . Next up Ravens and reflections. Letters like the last sentence :)**

\


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN) Just a reminder Joffery is really Grim Darkthorn(my own character ) so from now on I will refer to the Boy King as Joffery .He has super powers plural. This chapter will be a lot of correspondence between Joffery and several characters in Westeros. Part 2 will be chapter 4 it's because so many ravens. I also have a fix-it in the works for season 8 :)**

Ravens and Revelations part one

River Run

R_obb Stark was given a raven scroll , he sat and began to read it ,paused stared at the top of his tent ,Greywind looked at him and Robb pat his war wolf and proceeded to read._

_From Joffery Baratheon First of His name King and Protector of the Realm_

_To Robb Stark Lord Commander General of the Northern Army_

_Dear Robb,_

_Soon a wheel house bearing your Lord Father ,Your Sisters Sansa and Arya._

_They are guarded by sell swords who I paid the first half to keep them safe and the second half when they arrive safely at Winterfell. They will stop at Riverrun so you can see them off properly. I had a sword made for Arya and its valerian steel. Your Father is a good man and I think the world of him. I sent him North to once again be the Warden Paramount of the North .Now you must know I am sending my she wolf my winter rose my betrothed home to Winterfell because I love her. My Mother had a fit and fell in it but I am the King and not her puppet. Sansa need not wait to be married in the snake pit that is Kings Landing .I wish her and i could marry in The Gods wood. As for you ,Robb you have kicked the shit out of the Lannister Army ,I don't blame you. I want you to know that as King I have a thankless task to gently drag the realm kicking and screaming to unity and peace. The Long night is coming and frankly Robb, I ask you are we ready? I also long to marry your sister Sansa and some day call you brother and friend._

_Kind regards_

_King Joffery Baratheon _

Robb blinked ,read it again and went to get Caitlyn and she sat down and read it.

Meanwhile on the road..In the Wheelhouse which was drawn by 6 horses. It looked like a swollen carriage. Inside it was lined with Gold and Red cushiony cloth .A 360 degree ,plush leather cushioned bench as comfy as a modern day recliner . Ned could relax and his leg started feeling better ,no pain since he was put in the wheelhouse. Ned ,the quiet wolf had a long pleasant journey. His daughters listened to his stories ,they teased each other and a few times Ned could see that his daughters hadn't squabbled a lot he was so glad for that. Sansa said she missed Jon Snow and wished he wasn't at the wall. Arya could only agree .Throughout the Journey Sansa asked Arya what it was like to practice with swords and was pleasant with her.

What game was she playing? Arya thought. ' Had Sansa changed like that stupid king , Joffery ?'Oh Joffery may have fooled Sansa but not me not after what happened to the Butcher Boy.'

Wheel house taking the Starks slowed then stopped , some of Rob's troops led by Big Jon Umber were insistent ,who could trust any Lannisters. The Sell Swords stood their ground and one spoke up, "We are carrying Lord Paramount of the North Eddard Stark and his daughters Sansa and Arya safely home to Winterfell. We don't want any trouble-.

Arya burst out of the wheelhouse and laughed, "Lord Umber ,Big Jon ! He is telling you right let us pass and let me ride one of those horses." Arya got out the door before Ned could stop her .She showed the Big Jon her sword and handed it to him. Big Jon took it whistled as he looked at it this way and that and handed it back to Arya.

Great Jon "By the God's !Arya the littlest wolf ! Now you have a valerian steel sword tell me young lass do you know what to do with it? Arya smirked , "Slash em with the sharp edge ." They laughed Great Jon smiled, " Have you named that sword o' yours lass?" Arya, " It's my second sword actually" ,She patted her thin sword Jon Snow gave her," This one I call needle and I am to stick 'em with the pointy end." Laughter by Big Jon and his men. Sansa grinned ,"A name for my valerian sword has to be White Fang and so that is her name" Arya quit smiling, "A present from his grace King Joffery "

Great Jon nodded then boomed as he loudly acclaimed "Arya future warrior woman of the North !" Laughter and cheer went up ,Guards kept their place but relaxed not sensing any threat. Great Jon pointed east." You aint far from Riverrun, King Rob is there with your mum Caitlyn. You can all follow us." Great Jon turned and said to the sell swords ,"You lot can have bread salt and wine and many thanks for guarding our Liege lord and his daughters. They traveled there making good time . Arya kept up with them on horseback it felt good to ride a horse once again . In the woods a silent observer watched taking in everything . Nymeria !

Ned was happy when he heard the booming voice of The Great Jon. He could see Arya talking to the Great Jon from the window of the Wheelhouse. Then he saw Arya mount a horse quickly and seemingly with little effort. His eyes widened, 'by the Gods she is like Lyanna!' he thought. Everyone now on their way to Riverrun it seems everyone had a grand ,giddy expectation that the war's end seemed possible. An hour later they arrived and a call went out saying "BANNERS ,THE KING's BANNERS"

Rob came out to see and it was the Wheelhouse as King Joffery had written him about. He smiled and wondered why that King was being so reasonable, just what had changed him? Caitlyn was really amazed to see the wheelhouse she was a mix of ecstatic joy ,relief and in the back of her mind Cat just couldn't get over Joffery's seemingly good change . Jane Westerling followed Rob and was so happy the baby kicked. Rob Saw the Wheelhouse ,Guards in Baratheon Colors and was that Arya on that horse riding next to The Great Jon? Rob let go of Jane and quickly walked to the Wheelhouse.

The wheel house parked ,Ned called through the door ,"Rob my son, Cat my sweet lady wife it's me with Sansa and Arya !"

Cat and Jeyne were close behind. Rob helped Ned out of the Wheelhouse , Caitlyn stark flew at him in a clumsy embrace knocking them both to the ground ,falling on top and they rolled a bit , she showered his face with kisses. They were oblivious at all the laughter this generated .That would have been good in a comedy TV show. Ned kissed her back and they both laughed together .Ned got to his knees ,"My Cat we shall visit this sweet sentiment in full later." He smiled at Rob "Son help me up please. Rob and Jeyne both helped Ned up as Arya ran to hug Caitlyn as she stood and beamed . Sansa was helped out of the wheel house by The great Jon she smiled and gave him a hug and said "Thank you Lord Umber my knight ." Then Edmure Tully walked down and showed them the way to the stables, had the big gate opened ,wearing a wide smile said ,"Everyone tonight we feast." The journey back to the North went smoother than a porpoises back .Took a few weeks but all were glad to be back. The Sell Swords were happy ,it seemed Joffery paid more in the second half with a note thanking them calling them 'real stand up guys' which they shrugged off before they went their separate ways. Bronn was among them and he helped bringing back the wheelhouse as he rode inside and comfortable.

Theon never went to The Iron Islands. he stayed Robb's faithful archer and the war settled him down .

Jaimie Lannister and the rest of the prisoners were released and headed to Casterly Rock.

King's Landing

Joffery walks to the upper level of the castle and then all the way to the end to the Raven Keep. He walks inside and pays the man who normally sends ravens double. Then he walks to the cage itself. This place is a wide room with a big cage so the ravens are kept out of the elements. This cage lines the wall of the room ,they are black rimmed with a metal netting. 7 long perches with water cups for them to drink and wash on 3 places including each corner. More than enough food is given once a day . This is state of the art raven care in this time for ravens are so important for communication. Joffery takes the scroll and opens the cage and one raven hops over to him. Understanding the language of animals Joffery calls this bird telepathically. The scroll is a bit longer and maybe a bit heavier to bare.

Joffery , "Hello my name is Joffery-"Raven looked at him " You ! Human you can speak to my mind !?." Joffery " I know right? I am the King by the way and I have a royal mission for you."Raven cawed as he thought back , "Human we ravens don't have Kings unless you have a scroll that is." Joffery smiled , "I got yah pal , there is no king among ravens .I need you to carry this fat scroll all the way to the land of ice and snow ,Winterfell ." Raven looked side- ways " That I can and will do .You called me 'Pal' very well I will take that as a name call me Pal. " Joffery "Pal you can call me anything but don't call me late for supper?" Raven "I just might like you human you made me smile. I will remember your face ."

The Cage Master tried to put the scroll on Pal's foot . Pal pecked his hand .Pal then asked Joffery if he would do the honors. Joffery attached the scroll then took Pal in his hands and to the window and tossed Pal high in the sky. Joffery could hear Pal whooping and hollering with glee as he flew out of range .

Cage Master thought 'Bloody shock that my most feisty raven hops over to 'is grace the King, most strange , the little bugger and the King. They stared at each other what in the hells for ? Such a bloody odd thing to be sure. That crazy King prefers this spiteful bird what pecked my hand ,MY HAND WHAT FEEDS HIM ! Ungrateful twit of a raven! When I sees his King, I bows and opens the cage for him. That Raven his Grace calls Pal always hops over to the crazy King and holds out his bloody foot for the scroll! He's the King of ravens now he is. Wait till I tells me daughter'

Each letter Joffery sent by Pal. Joffery pays the Raven Keep and his Cage Master double for that privilege.

_From Joffery Baratheon First of His name King and Protector of the Realm_

_To my beloved She-Wolf who has my heart,_

_I do hope your journey was well and that this letter finds you safely at Winterfell .I miss you already and long for the day I will see you once again .That day I can once again wrap arms around you . Oh Sansa I wish Kings Landing wasn't such a nest of vipers. I wish my mother wasn't so hateful to you .My Love ,I will come to see you in time . Gosh Sansa ,you will laugh at this , I might be sent to the Maester (laughs) she thought me mad for all the arrangements I made to get you home safely. I have many ravens to send as King and you my 'Sweet Winter Rose are holding and reading the first one to you . My good sister Myrcella asks if you're still embroidering and remembers how good you are at it. My good brother Tommen says hi .You know he is a good hearted kid who loves his cats .He brings his favorite cat he named Sir Pounce to watch him train with Myrcella and I in the ancient form of self defense called Martial Arts. Someday I will teach you as well and I am sure Arya would also be glad to learn. Now this is a secret i kept from you, when we kissed that first kiss you were frightened of me , unsure what I was up to. Then something happened and you kissed me back .I will tell you what happened ,I gave you Invulnerability and a super human healing and regenerative ability. I could only give that to you my love. I will heal some people but you are a fellow immortal .Ponder this and remember that I love you ._

_Kisses and hugs_

_Yours forever Joffery_

Sansa read it and re-read Joffery's wonderful scroll to her. She held it close to her heart ,smiled and sighed. She breathed a prayer to the Old God's and New to be with her Joffery. She went to her closet and took a wooden lock box the size of a small suitcase and placed it on her bed. She placed the scroll inside and closed the lock box .Sansa then slid the lock box under her bed and smiled.

-Meanwhile at the Red Keep -

Joffery was in the Library reading a book on the lands east of the realm. Yi Ti and Ashai intrigued him. Four guards walked in. First goon -er guard, "Up your grace ,the Queen Regent orders you to be seen by Grand Maester ."

Joffery smirked ,stood seeing the guards ,"You goons think I sweat you ? Ok lets go see the man with the chain around his neck. This will be good for laughs." Joffery knew that he had to choose his battles so he went with them without incident. Joffery knew he could mop the floor with them. Joffery glared at Meryn Trant he knew what a sick creep Trant was.

Once inside The Queen Mother's chamber Joffery could see his Queen Mother sitting proper and looking dignified which made Joffery smile at her hypocrisy and composure, next to her sat Grand Maester Pycelle looking nervous. Joffery saw the seat facing 'dumb and dumber' and plopped in the chair ,holding his face in his hands. Between them is a medium sized table with tea and some apples. Joffery looked up , took an apple and awaited questions as he ate.

Cersie said to her guard,' the four goons ', "Leave us and do shut the door on your way out." She then looked at Grand Maester Pycelle and nodded looking to Joffery. Pycelle cleared his throat and told Joffery, "Your grace I am to ask you some questions to ,ahem, put your Queen Mother at ease." Joffery smiled and replied , "Ok Grand Maester I have no problem with that but first let me ask you something." Grand Maester Pycell folded his arms ,"Very well ask your question and then we shall proceed".

Joffery looked at the two of them in the eyes pausing to seem to gather his thoughts.

"Ok since the trial of the former Hand of my Father King Robert am I a better person than before ?I Know you watched me since I was born." Pycelle frowned , "I seem to recall -

Joffery interrupted , "Honesty is all I ask Grand Maester you be real and you have no need to fear my reaction." Joffery looked at his Queen Mother and saw how she looked back ,Joffery just shook his head at her as Pycelle spoke.

Pycelle "You have changed seemingly for the better but your way of speaking and how you do things your own way is disturbing. Tell me your grace how do you explain your defiance of your mother ?" Joffery paused then said , "I was meant to be a weapon for house Lannister but not a true king ,the decision making was for my dear mother and not me."Cersie hissed, "You see ? There you see he is disturbed !" Joffery shook his head " Mother, if you don't mind I will finish my answer before you accuse me of being the mad king Ares for gosh sakes! " Joffery cleared his throat and continued, "Then ,Grand Maester a funny thing happened on the way to that trial .I didn't break my fast as usual but walked over to the Sept and prayed .It occurred to me that I was a boy and now a King .I prayed for wisdom ,empathy and the power to bring peace to the realm. There is an old adage ,perhaps you know it Grand Maester ,be careful what You ask for ,you might just get it." Pycell nodded in agreement and listened he was now very interested."Go on your grace."

Joffery looked serious ," The first thing that happened was, I could feel what other people felt deeply, I could feel emotions as if they were my own. I went to see Sansa and I felt fear and loathing ,not mine but hers and pain, pain I caused her ! I excused myself and ran out I could not stop my tears and the massive sense of guilt for how I have treated her. Then as I walked to the trial ,I passed people and could feel what they were feeling without hearing a word from them. Then at once wisdom beyond my years, wisdom I had no business having flooded my thoughts , it was instantaneous. I had new ideas that made sense ,I saw two great houses in the realm at war and knew my decision could bring peace or blow up into an all out world war. Untold Thousands could die. So call me crazy but I want peace for the REALM which includes house Stark and House Lannister .Don't you see it's not only for us and our house but for all houses. I also love Sansa! Can you believe how she forgave me , who does that? Who forgives huh? No matter what you think Mother She is my She - Wolf ." Joffery looked his teary eyes at his Mother and said with a tear running down his cheek," That Maggie the Frog bitch was a liar" .Cersie looked wide eyed at Joffery . "That's right I know Mother, 'gold will be their crowns and gold will be their tombs ',so you think to protect us by sheltering us ,OK I get that, hmmm let me show you something."

Joffery called for a sharp dagger ,rolled up his sleeve and then stabbed his arm ,only the blade kept bouncing to one side or the other ,no mark ,no blood nothing.

Joffery "See I have a little something called an aura of invulnerability so Mother , I can't die by anyone's hand .No Gold tomb for me. Why do you think I am training Tommen and Myrcella in self defense, not only to make them living weapons but to be a good big brother to them at long last. To proactively protect them .They are learning Martial Arts which also has a calming and peaceful side to that discipline. They are learning be able to meditate and calm themselves in the midst of any storm man made or by nature. To learn the ways of peace and to ensure that they are harder to kill. Aww gee I love them Mother and will protect them .Now ask your questions? "

Cersie got up looked dazed after what she saw and what she heard Joffery explain ,it actually sounded sane .She walked over to Joffery and looked vulnerable. A tear ran down her face and she reached her arms out to Joffery who stood up and hugged her. She held onto her son and wept ,Joffery held her not expecting this reaction .They both cried for different reasons .

Cersie then let go, brushed way the wrinkles in her outfit , "Joffery I am sorry to have doubted you I ,I am I am proud of you my son." Joffery smiled "Thank you Mother " and walked out paused and turned "I love you Mom and smiled .I shall refer to you for now on as Mom" .He nodded to Grand Maester Pycelle and walked out he was on his way to chill out with his Uncle Tyrion. To have some Arbor Gold and jokes with Uncle Tyrion about all kinds of things and to talk about professional wrestling.

_From Joffery Baratheon First of His name King and Protector of the Realm_

_To Lord Paramount of the North ,Warden of the North Eddard Stark_

_Dear Ned,_

_Because I trust you with this secret I will gladly tell you how I can lift up to 50 tons. I will tell you how I have an aura or light energy that surrounds my body making me invulnerable. I will tell you how I have super human healing and regenerative abilities. I will tell you how I am master of every hand to hand combat fighting discipline known to man . I will tell you how I can telepathically mind to mind talk with any animal air land and sea. I will tell you how I can run so fast everything else seems to be standing still. Finally I will tell you how I gave Sansa healing and regenerative ability and she too now has an aura of invulnerability. I know ,this sounds like of bragging but it is all true. I am from the stars .When you see me you see Joffery but only his body ,his mind is gone as if he were dead, my conscious mind is in Joffery. Joffery the miserable selfish fool you knew before ,his conscious was taken and put in the mind of an eagle on another world. I was a 60 year old professional wrestler on the planet earth. Unbeknownst to me a celestial being who calls herself Kerry Ann took me to her Ship up in the Stars. No magic but science, far advanced science from anything on my home world. She had a metal box which took my conscious mind from my body and placed it in Joffery Baratheon 's thirteen year old body, right at the moment that punk was going to rule on your testimony and admission of treason which was a lie to save the realm . This is a lot for you to think about .I will tell you more I await your reply. By the way also tell Maester Lewen to call the Raven I send Pal, I named him. Pal will understand._

_Kind regards_

_King Joffery _

Ned read that letter again and then rolled it up and put it in his desk. It was serious and if what Joffery has shared is true he was both honored he trusted him and worried about how much power he has. Now Ned would have a talk with Sansa and tell her to be careful.

Sansa was in her class when Ned asked for her help and brought her to his solar.

Sansa sat down and wondered how she could help her father.

Ned, "Now Sansa I know you love Joffery and we as a family are grateful for all he has done for us." Sansa looked at her father, "I know he loves me father ,look how he has helped us. We are home ,truly home. He sent me home too out of love for me don't you see?" Ned looked down ,she was convinced and how could he blame her but he needed to protect her. "Our King is indestructible-" Sansa Interrupts, "So am I father now so am I, sorry for stopping you but you needn't worry " Ned nods, "So Joffery told me in that raven he sent ." Sansa looked at her father eye to eye, "I love him father." Caitlyn Stark walked in and sat by Ned ,she looked at Sansa "'Sweetling' did you say you love King Joffery?" Sansa , " I do and he loves me. When he first kissed me ,well you should know a girl would know don't you think? It was an instant deep down feeling, I just knew that I knew " Caitlyn smiled then got serious again "How cruel he was towards you how can you even think that?"Sansa nodded and with a wry smile ,"Oh he knows too and I forgave him and he will spend the rest of time making it up to me." Ned smiled at that and Caitlyn laughed lightly then she asked ,"Sansa you really want to be Queen don't you?" Sansa did not miss a beat, "I want to be with Joffery." Caitlyn replied "Yes and you will give him heirs?" Sansa smiled and nodded then said seriously "I want to help him bring peace to the realm." Caitlyn still scoffed remembering how Joffery was, " You mean he wants the realm to himself and that's what he thinks is peace." Sansa's cheeks were red she said, "Gods no! He wants to get us all ready for the long night!" Caitlyn's eyes were wide, "Does he really believe that?" Ned said "Aye ",and handed Caitlyn the scroll Joffery sent him.


	4. Chapter 4

A whole lotta' scrolls goin' on.

* * *

Joffery was in his room, it was massive, huge bed with wood pillars and curtains of rolled up mosquito netting which he didn't unfurl unless he was going to sleep. A walk-in closet was on one side, packed with royal prince duds he had to wear. He wondered what he would give just to be able to wear sweats and a slobs old t-shirt. He also missed his dark levis. The other side a huge dresser he could keep under clothes as a man who liked to wear boxers, braise and under tunics were close to boxers and white undershirts. Joffery was shaving with a straight razor, he insisted to shave his own face. It took him a week to learn and now it became a routine novelty for him. He stood before the mirror, he had grown taller 6 foot 5 to be exact, his body was lithe like a Lannister but for his arms and legs which were well muscled. He made sure of that by using logs and cut branches of different sizes to lift and carry. Super strength was fine but he was body shaping. He wore what he considered hippie hair long blond and parted down the middle he felt young. He was young for the body he inherited was now 15 years old. He had traces of the old Grim which nobody noticed but him. His is face was a bit wider at the jaw and when he smiled he had dimples. His eyes were no longer green his own baby blue eyes there. Other than that, he was Joffery who everyone who may by chance notice figured that his changes did a growing lad of 15.

* * *

Joffery put on his most comfortable outfit which was trousers, tunic, leather vest, coat, red cloak with a stag and a lion facing away from each other. he spent the day with Tommen and Myrcella just carefree he made them laugh a lot. Later sleep would not come insomnia reared its ugly face at him and he tossed and turned. He gave up and got up. Put on a Robe and walked with the guard to the place where they kept the only Godswood tree in the Crown lands. He sat by the Heart Tree. Joffery looked up at the stars to see if he could find the big dipper. He sighed and looked directly at the face which resembled the sad face one might see next to a happy one at the beginning of any old Comedy short. It made him think of the three stooges, and he missed watching Mo, Larry, and Curly. He went " woop woop woop", chuckled at himself and then concentrated heavily on the tree. He touched the face closed his eyes and thought of Kerry Ann.

* * *

Immediately she heard him, spoke mind to mind. _'Grim it is good to hear from you, why are you calling ?_'

Joffery sighed '_Gee I miss you Kerry Ann. Have you kept an eye on the old Godfather of Pain ?'_

Kerry Ann _'Grim you are a good man and yes I watch you, I always have and always will look out for you. When you marry her too. She will meet me Grim, don't worry my son.'_

Joffery_ 'I want to be able to augment any pet I have. Any animal ally I make, like my Raven, Pal, can I give them superpowers? I would also love to be able to call on any animal with my mind from a distance too_.'

Kerry Ann paused, _'Hmm I can see where you are going with this. Why haven't I thought of this_'. Kerry Ann then happily said, _'done and keep up the good work Boy King._ _Before I go I want to also let you know that you can give Pal any powers you think necessary. You can heal anyone you want, use wisdom on that. One more thing ... Grim, have fun '._

* * *

That next week Joffery had a big cage built in his room with the back half opened to the window. He paid the people that worked the Raven keep handsomely for Pal. Now Joffery finally had his own Raven and 'fine feathered friend' nearby. Next time he was with Pal he waved his hand at Pal to give him more powers. Pal now had a way to hear the heartbeat of any person his human asked his feathered bro to fly to. Joffery also gave his bird an aura of invulnerability. The empowerment was important for that made sure Pal could not be shot down nor eaten by any predators. Since Pal could hear anyone's heartbeat from miles and miles away he now could find anyone, anywhere, anytime. Like any raven or crow, Pal never forgot a face.

* * *

Joffery wanted dire-wolves so he sent telepathic mind calls to hopefully find three dire-wolves. The calls went to six places covering the entire planet. One to Dorne, One to Essos, One to The River lands of which Nymeria ignored, One to as far as Yi Ti, One to The Grass Sea and one to the North. This psionic ability was new to Joffery, his first try at it. One female wolf, responded, she hopped aboard a ship. She was grey and white with sky blue eyes like a malamute. She was as big as a Horse. She befriended the Captain, he gave her lots of fish heads and she slept a lot .

* * *

She traveled to Lannisport then walked to Kings Landing sniffing the rancid air. By now she was great with pups. She got gasps from people who made way for her King Joffery ordered some guards to find her and lead her safely to him. She wasn't hard to miss. They led the Dire Wolf to King as commanded.

Cerise's eyes were wide Joffery looked at her and smiles "Mom, she's beautiful! this huge mamma Dire wolf walked up to Cersei and sniffed her hand wined and licked her hand. Cersei at first was terrified but this seemed to pacify her so she patted the huge mamma wolf's head and turned to walk to the gardens. Joffery knelt and hugged this huge k-9 thought she looked like a giant Alaskan Husky on steroids. She walked up to The King sniffed his hand and huffed, then sat at his feet. Joffery stroked her coat of thick soft fur "I name you Alaska ."

A bond was formed, it was unexpected, it made Joffery feel very protective of her. He really felt like a father to this huge K9. Joffery mind talked._ 'Alaska you are named after a great northern state in the USA nation of my birth _.'

Alaska responded _' I can hear you as clearly as if you were speaking pack master!'_

Joffery smiled _'Call me Joffery, call me anything but late for supper._' Joffery laughed in is thoughts and out loud as he was petting her.

Alaska _'Joffery you are witty my pack master._ '

Joffery '_As King I am pack master for everyone in the darn realm.'_ Joffery stood and she followed.

Joffery _'Let's go say hi to my brother and sister and then we will go to the Godswood tree where you can have your cubs in peace and safety_. '

Alaska '_With joy I follow you, my good pack master'_

Joffery brought her straight to his siblings. Tommen and Marcella, all had a ball petting the huge wolf, playing games like tug of war with her. In a week she had 8 pups.

Joffery was sure to include fish heads in Alaska's huge dog dish along with freshwater boiled then chilled for her water bowl. Tommen and Myrcella loved her and Alaska loved them.

Since this worked out so well Joffery wanted to some raise some dragons and give some to his friends. He sent out one team to find dragon eggs. He thought that it would be a long shot but what the heck. To Joffery's surprise and delight they brought back 7eggs. Joffery hid these eggs. One for Tyrion, Tommen, Myrcella, Sansa, Jon, Arya and one for himself. The thought of how they would react made him smile.

* * *

_From Joffery Baratheon First of His name King and Protector of the Realm_

_To: Lady Caitlyn Stark 1st Lady of Winterfell_

_Dear Lady Stark,_

_Please note that a leather satchel was sent along with this scroll. You will then see who was responsible for setting the stage for the unfortunate war between Lannister and Stark houses. I am sad that I found this too late and I do hope my small efforts to get your family home safe paves a way for peace between our houses. I was attacked by Petyr Balish and in defending myself he lost his life. You may have heard about this Lady Stark. Petyr could not stand trial for his crimes. You have in the leather satchel iron clad proof of Petyr Baelish complicity and those responsible along with, motives and opportunity. I am sorry to tell you that Lysa your sister was complicit. I will leave her fate up to you. The Crown will not pursue her. Now for something happy. A large Dire wolf as big as a pony found her way to Kings Landing and adopted me! She has a white face, grey ears with pale eyes the color of the sky. Her back is grey but her wide belly is white as is her upper legs and tail. Her feet and wide paws are grey. I named her after the northernmost state among the other 49 of the United States of America the country of my birth, Alaska. Alaska had her puppies near the only Heart Tree in King's Landing. When I come to Winterfell, Alaska and 3 of her pups will be with me. There is one for Sansa and one for you and one for Lord Stark . Myrcella and Tommen love her so, they might come with me as well. Lady Stark. You have a lovely daughter, I miss her so much. Myrcella misses Sansa too. Just to think one day Sansa will be my Queen makes me smile ear to ear. Sansa is wise for a girl her age you know. We had talked for hours before I sent her home to Winterfell. We discussed life, politics, the arts, even professional wrestling she is awesome Lady Stark . My crazy Uncle joined us often you know he is a master of humor. I will have you know Sansa not only listened but added japes from her own growing wit, she is so savvy Lady Stark . I do believe she gets much if her brilliant mind from you. One day I will be happy to call you my Good Mother._

_with respect and care_

_King Joffery_

She put down the scroll and stared out the window watching the Raven fly away. She was surprised that Pal flew right to her door and cawed for her. Instead of having to go and fetch the scroll during her daily duties as the First Lady of Winterfell. The scroll also could have been brought to her by Maester Luwin, but that Raven flew to her!

Caitlyn then walked outside and saw Robb and Jeyne walking out to the Tiltyard with Greywind between them and thought what a faithful wolf. Caitlyn thought of how good the dire wolves are to her children and was sad for Sansa and Arya that their wolves were gone. Now Joffery is giving 3 dire wolf pups from his very own Dire wolf. Even she, a Tully will get one. This will be good she was sure of it and so would take her time naming him or her.

She sighed, walked back to her room and opened up the leather satchel, lit the lantern and began inspecting the contents. Read them and re-read each one." Oh Lysa, what have you done ?" She took them to Ned shaking with anger and tears. Ned stood and held her tight letting her bury her face in Ned's shoulder and weep. He would read them later now he needed to let her cry.

* * *

_From Joffery Baratheon First of His name King and Protector of the Realm_

_To The Night Watch Ranger Jon Snow_

_Dear Jon,_

_I hope this scroll finds you and Ghost well. I plan on making a royal visit to the wall someday soon and when I see you I want you to buy you a beer, or is that ale? Jon Snow, you're a young man of honor. They say you brood, well Jon I know that it appears that you brood and are morose but really, its because you internalize everything, you are a serious thinker. You go out and range and encounter all kinds of dangers. Careful of the wights and white walkers Jon. I know you are brave I need you to be safe as well. I wish every Brother of the Night's watch was like you, Jon. I trust you. let me tell you my 2 most important goals for all the realm. First to unify the realm to make ready for the long night. I know about the white walkers, the wights, and the evil Great Other. I have told very few . They might think I am a crazy King. I don't want to piss off too many nobles-yet. Making peace is something all can agree is a good goal. It is a burden I carry. If I have to I will bring the Realm kicking and screaming to peace through negotiation alliances and if need be: sigh, military action. I hate war. The other goal I have is a personal one, I want to marry your sister Sansa Stark and she feels the same way. She is my she-wolf my sweet winter rose and my savvy partner. I will tell you more next year when Sansa, Lord Stark and I visit the wall. Be safe my friend._

_Kind Regards_

_King Joffery_

Jon read the scroll as Pal the raven watched him. Jon felt the eyes of the raven on him as he read. Then Jon was done, looked up at the raven, Pal turned his head to the side looked at the scroll then peered up at Jon and cawed then took off and flew away.

Jon gave the scroll to Sam "A scroll from his grace King Joffery. For me personally what do you think?"

Sam read, his eyes as big as saucers "The king is coming to the wall? "

Jon grinned "aye and wants to buy me an ale." They both laughed than Sam and Jon stopped and

Sam said incredulously "Jon, the King knows, Joffery knows!?"

Jon frowned and said "Aye, I don't know how but he says he does, seems to me he may be sincere. "

Sam smiled "Jon your sister and the king?"

Jon " My father's scrolls told me what happened. I find it quite difficult to believe such a prick and coward as Joffery has been to all of a sudden changed so much. I saw him at Winterfell. I just don't trust him but that Sam is between you and I. brother."

* * *

_From Joffery Baratheon First of His name King and Protector of the Realm_

_To Maester Aemon Targereon of The Night Watch_

_Dear Maester Aemon,_

_I have sent a scroll to Daenerys Targaryen and told her about your existence and faithful service to the realm, Meister Aemon. She may write to you ,I do hope she will. Please have Jon Snow brought to you so you may read this to him. Make sure the one reading this scroll will never reveal what truth is uncovered. I the King have told no one. You will understand why I asked you to hear this too. After all these years, as a Targereon you are not alone. This is serious. Jon Snow, you need to know this for Lord Stark has been keeping you alive, protecting you from my Father King Robert. This secret he could not even share with his own dear wife for fear of word getting to King Robert. I am not my father, I hold no ill will to any Targereon. You need to know this, Lord Stark is your blood but he is your Uncle. For you are no bastard, Jon, you are the legitimate son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark . Pause for a moment, breathe everyone, let that sink in. Jon. Your Uncle Lord Eddard Stark promised his sister with tears rolling down the "Quiet Wolf's" face as Lyanna lay dying that he would protect you her son. For her last words were promise me, Ned. I green saw this. Rhaegar was never able to meet you, Jon, he sired you and that was all. For all other aspects of parenthood, Ned was, always have been and is your father. He loves you Jon never doubt that. I am eager to make a royal visit to the wall so I can personally hand you a Royal Legitimacy Order. Write to me Jon, tell me what name you wish, do think about this. Jon hangs in there buddy, I know this is a heavy message to hear read to you. Don't give up and most importantly, may you live long and prosper._

_Kindest Regards_

_King Joffery_

Maester Aemon walked over and hugged Jon as tears streaked down his face. Aemon had sensed that Jon might be a Targereon somehow but this scroll confirmed it. Jon was in a dazed and confused funk.

Jon said through tears stinging his eyes " My mother, I wanted my father to tell me who she is and then this, this King tells me my mother is Aunt Lyanna! Lord Stark, my father is my uncle? Maester Aemon I am- am ."

Maester Aemon nodded the old man spoke softly finishing Jon's sentence "Family Jon, you are my family, I am your great, great uncle and Lord Stark is your uncle as well. I seem to be in good company Jon. I think you have much to consider you should sleep on this and then write to your father and his grace the King. Take this scroll to send it with the scroll you will write your 'father ' as I am sure Lord Stark still loves you like a true father."

Jon wiped his eyes, hugged Maester Aemon like a son would his father and took the scroll. In his room he turned up the lantern and began to write, in flew Pal, Pal waited as Jon wrote his letter to Ned Stark. Jon paused looked at Pal "how did you know ?"

Pal cawed, Jon finished his letters to the king a very brief letter and to Ned Stark, he had to think of what he could ask him and not be read as an angry received both letters while in his solar from Pal. He read them and then stared at the wall. He wondered how Joffery could know this. Green Sight? Now Aemon Targereon knows too as well as whoever read the king's scroll to the blind Maester.

* * *

Ned felt his hand being forced and wasn't happy.

Ned called his family into the crypts and they all came with their dire-wolves in tow.

Ned "I called you here to read for you Jon Snow's letter to me."

Caitlyn grumbled, "Why must we all be here for a letter by _him_?"

Ned sighed and read it.

_To Lord Paramount of the North and Warden of The North Eddard Stark_

_Dear Father,_

_I remember that you told me that you would tell me who my mother is someday. I have been waiting. I sent you the letter that King Joffery Baratheon sent to Maester Aemon Targaryen. I want to ask your father is this all true? Are you my Uncle? Is Lyanna Stark my mother and is my father really Rhaegar Targaryen? If this is not true will you then tell me who IS my mother? I don't know what to think. Can you help me? Am I a bastard? Am I the son of a dead Prince? Since King Joffery offered to legitimize me and despite what or who I really am I will tell his grace I choose the name Stark._

_sincerely_

_Jon_

Once read, immediately Rob asked "Well -father- is it true? It's clear to me and it changes nothing, he is my brother nobody will ever change that "

Jeyne clutched Robb's hand tight and smiled reassuringly.

All eyes on Ned as he looked at Robb then each person in the Crypt eye to eye, then said only one word, "Aye".

Then he looked down and told them the tale of the last time he saw his sister Lyanna. A Tear or two rolled down his face.

"So Jon is my nephew." Caitlyn yelled, "NED HOW COULD YOU LIE TO US ALL FOR SO LONG. "

She ran out all the way to their room and locked herself in. She knew why he had to lie but she was furious. She vowed to treat Jon as part of her family now hoping he would come home. As for her Ned, she will make him sleep in his solar for a few nights. She wept and felt shame for how she treated Jon, anger at Joffery for being a nosey King and anger at Lyanna surely she could have sent a scroll to let her father know. How she had prayed to the Gods to spare Jon and promised to be like a mother to him but failed to, she wondered if God's were giving her another chance. She so wished Jon could be home.

Sansa said, "Oh father you could have trusted Mother she is heartbroken ."

She walked out, ran to her room and hugged her pillow as she cried. She wished she had been a better sister to Jon and now missed really missed him.

Arya said" He is always my brother this won't change that. I am glad he wants to be a Stark. You should have told him before he let Uncle Benjen talk him into going to that stupid wall! Now he is stuck for life at the wall" Arya walked out gripping Needle tears stinging her eyes and how she missed Jon.

The rest followed her out leaving Ned by himself looking up at Lyanna's likeness on her crypt. Ned walked out eventually set down in his solar, ran his hand through his hair and wrote a raven scroll to Jon. A short one which told him that indeed Lyanna Stark is his mother.

* * *

Joffery received Sansa's scroll and Jon Snow's very short scroll. It mealy said I want to be a Stark. Joffery smiled and thought ' _Good kid .' _Then he read Sansa's letter saving the best one for last.

_Sansa Stark future wife of King Joffery_

_to First of His Name King of the Andals the Roynar protector of the Realm and prince of my heart_

_Dear Joffery_

_I miss you, your wit and especially your kisses my King. We will have much to discuss when you come to Winterfell. Can I go to the wall with you? I love your poems dearest and I do try to see how they would sound on the harp. I am also making a surprise for you. You will see and I hope you approve. A lady who has got to be the tallest I have ever seen arrived earlier today. She is a sworn sword to my Mother, Arya, Jeyne and me. She seems nice and is incredibly strong She is training Arya. Now I have to say I am a bit sore at you. My family is in an uproar about my brother Jon, I wish you could have told me first.I know you have your reasons. I do miss you so much dear Joffery_

_with hearts and flowers_

_Sansa_

Joffery burned the letters Jon sent to keep him safe. Joffery wondered how Jon reacted when he had received the news, he figured it was a shock to him. Joffery knew it wasn't his business but as a fan of the HBO show, he couldn't help himself. he decided the sooner he knew the better.

Then he sat down to write, he had two parchments as Pal cawed at him. Joffery decided to answer Sansa's scroll before and then he would write the Mother of Dragons. On the TV show, Daenerys was his favorite non-Stark Character. He really looked forward to meeting her for real.

_From Joffery Baratheon First of his name King Protector of the realm_

_To Sansa the Queen of my heart_

_I never wanted to cause stress in your family, you been through so much already. Forgive me for being such a dumb ass. I trust you, as you know I have shared with you all I have done as King so far. But for not sharing that with you I am such a bum. I want you to know my love that when I come to Winterfell I will make it up to you, after hundreds of hugs and kisses and honey n lemon cakes. I will bring you with me to the wall. How else can I kiss you at the top of the world? I will indeed bring your Father and whoever else wants to come to see Jon. I will have his legitimacy papers with me to give him personally. I want to also relieve him from his vows at the wall. Jon will make a great liaison between the free folk and the Wall. Jon doesn't need to stay a Night watch Ranger. I will do my best to show him a better way to serve. I will assign Samwell Tarley to the Citadel along with his love Gilly. Ain't I the romantic? Following us to the wall Tommen, Tyrion and Myrcella along with a few I hope will come with us namely Daenerys Targereon, Oberon Martell, maybe her dragons. As you know Alaska had her puppies and oh they are so cute. She will ride first class with Tyrion in the wheelhouse with her puppies. Wish me luck as I will soon visit Stannis ' Mannis' Baratheon (ha). Hope to gain him as an ally. My Grandfather is my hand and I ain't sure about him but I am hoping he will be helpful. He can be unpredictable. The Mother of Dragons I hope to ally with so a raven scroll to her first but I may have to go to Essos to see her. I ain't got a secretary of state, yet. Until then your Joffery will be a negotiator in chief or something._

_your such an angel to me_

_Sansa when I am with you I am free_

_hair red like loves fire_

_my honey you're a live wire_

_and if I had the sun and moon_

_I would give you night and day_

_I love you Sansa in every way_

_Prince of your heart Joffery_

* * *

_From Joffery Baratheon First of His name King and Protector of the Realm_

_To Daenerys Targaryen, Storm Born, Queen of the Andals and the Roynar, The Unburned and The Mother of Dragons_

_Dearest Daenerys_

_I sent my favorite raven, Pal is his name, he won't leave till you open the seal and read it, he is quite smart. I want to share with you the good news that another Targereon lives. Meister Aemon Targereon is the wise elderly man who is your great, great Uncle and still alive and well. Sadly to say he is blind but he is so wise and like a kind father to all the brothers of the night watch he is well-loved. Your grace, they call me grace too but my name is Joffery (ha). If I was in a room having tea with you and someone called and said 'your grace' we would both answer "yes?" .(ha) I hope that made you smile. I would love to see your children they must be magnificent and gorgeous. Do they breathe fire? When the Usurper died I was made the king. Those nitwits in charge thought I would be their puppet. Your grace, they didn't count on me being my own man. They had no idea that I am a man of peace and serious about protecting the realm. I want to bring peace to the realm in order to prevent war and ready everyone for the long night. The second goal of my Kingship is personal; to marry my she-wolf my sweet winter rose Sansa Stark. Please tell me what you think of my 2 goals. Now as for you, I have no quarrel you are the best. I respect and admire you. I really wish we could be allies. Nevertheless, that is quite up to you, your grace. You are a class act and I don't blame you for amassing an army. Truth be told, such an army would be quite welcome to help us all face the long night. I will keep you informed on my progress to bring peace to the realm. I also hope to make you smile with each raven I send you. May you live long and prosper._

_peace be to you_

_King Joffery_

Daenerys smiled a few times as she read, giggled at the humor, then her forehead wrinkled a look of concentration and then rolled the scroll. She rose and went to her children. She had survived The House of the Undying, she had her children back and knew in a day or two they would make the journey to Astapor the Red City to get her army of Unsullied. She hated slavery, she had to think of something. This Usurper letter was so unexpected she really was unsure how to feel about him her enemy.

"Usurper King is witty, seems to be affable enough, my children what do you think ?"

Drogon let a snort with smoke. The other two just looked at their mother intently. She then walked to the food tent, returned with a lavish plate of food and ate, she left a good portion of the octopus and shrimp for her children. Her Dragons love seafood.

* * *

_From Joffery Baratheon First of His name King and Protector of the Realm_

_To Lord Tywin Lannister Hand of The King, Lord Paramount of The West and Lord of Casterly Rock_

_Dear Grandfather,_

_I look forward to your return to King's Landing, it will be good to work together for the betterment of all the realm. This scroll is succinct and to the point. My goal as King, to bring real peace to the realm. I was glad when hostilities between the great houses Lannister and Stark ceased._ I welcome any _advice or counsel you can give me to keep the peace_. _My heart's goal is to marry my she-wolf my sweet winter rose Sansa Stark. I will tell you more when you arrive back here._

_Kind regards_

_King Joffery_

Tywin Lannister read the scroll, scowled and crumpled the scroll in his hand as Pal flew away. Tywin was going to set this young fool straight .he may be King but he was a Lannister. Tywin was glad it was evening and he had some peace to go over things without being disturbed. Whatever people would dare to say of him one thing was sure, he was his own slave to routine. Every evening he would have his apple and look out the window and watch the waves of the ocean. Tonight he would first write a raven scroll while munching on a fresh red delicious apple. He bit his apple and unfurled fresh parchment. Then he paused eating half the apple. Then with an ink feather in his hand about to write, he takes a bite of the apple but swallows wrong! No Heimlich maneuver invented yet, he chokes to death and his head hit his desk with a thud. Hours later he is found by Kevan Lannister.

There is a grand and sad funeral at Casterly Rock, Cersei could not be consoled as she wept Jaimie holding her. Tywin is mourned and after a few suns, according to his will, Jaimie Lannister is named The Lord Of Casterly Rock. He must find a wife and raise heirs. Soon Jaimie began to meet with prospective wives. Cersei traveled back to King's Landing disgusted that Jaimie decided to actually get his own wife.

* * *

Each member of the King's Court or Small Council received a copy of this letter. Then King Joffery read it to them.

_From Joffery Baratheon First of His name King and Protector of the Realm_

_To Warden Paramount of the East Master of Ships Stannis Baratheon_

_Dear Uncle Stannis,_

_I look forward to visiting Lady Selese, you and my cousin Shereen soon. I hope we can work together Uncle, to bring peace to the realm As you know hostilities between House Stark and Lannister have ceased since I sent Lord Stark and his daughters home safely. As far as I am concerned we are family. Ours is the fury but the realm is sick of war. It's the poor, women, children and the elderly who suffer the most during a war. War is nasty. For as King bringing peace is my first priority as a protector of the realm. I welcome any advice or counsel you can give me on this serious matter. I hope we can talk at length of this when I come to Storms End._

_Kind regards_

_King Joffery_

**AN) ." ", denote both quotes and dialogue, ' ' plus Italics are thoughts and telepathic communication. I will separate each part of the dialogue so it's clear to see. I hope that is helpful. The Setting: Joffery is a showman. a wrestler and a Grim Darkthorn he loved his fans considered them family. Likewise, Joffery loves his subjects sees them as family. Joffery sees being the King like being the World heavyweight wrestling Champion, sometimes. His attitude is like Peter Parker, 'With great power comes great responsibility' **

**this chapter was over 9 thousand words had to cut it in half so it will be posted**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tyrion shook his head sadly, _good words, wise ones to be sure but The King to go to Storms End! What a horrible idea. If Joffery was like he was before he would have been glad to see Joffery foolishly go headlong into his grave, Joffery used to be so arrogant, proud cowardly and dangerously sadistic.__ 'used to be s__' is the key phrase. Now, this Joffery was humble, kind, witty and albeit strange, very likable. Joffery had also added a new attribute stubbornness which could be galling._

* * *

Therefore, Master of Coin Tyrion knew there was no stopping King Joffery but he felt sad. So soon would he lose his NEW favorite nephew? Tyrion knew how Stannis was. The rest of the court was frustrated with a stubborn Joffery who strangely seemed to ignore the danger he faced. Though he seemed much older than his ten and five. That made it confusing, to say the least.

.

* * *

Joffery for his part apologized and pleaded his case," _Aw Gee _" seemed to be how he would address the council time and time again, and then elaborate on how the realm needed no more war.

Joffery took responsibility for furthering the war Baelish conspired between the Starks and the Lannisters. How bad he felt about all the loss. He told them in brutal detail with tears. How it was the poor working people who suffered from these wars. All the casualties of war who won't be husbands, fathers, farmers, sailors, merchants, builders, anymore all gone from the war. The women ,pregnant mothers, elderly, children ,babies all suffer from want after the war or worse die from the chaos of war.

* * *

It took a few hours but Joffery won out over the small council. Master of Laws, tantamount to the director of the FBI, Randall Tarley just listened, though this idea seemed unprecedented he knew enough about King Joffery's change to trust his Grace. He could not help wonder what was the hidden agenda. No, he would wait and see.

Pycell gave token protests about him leaving He reminded Joffery of his Grandfather's recent death. That Joffery needed a Hand of the King and should be quick about it. He then told the King that surely his grace couldn't be that irresponsible with his life.

Master of Whisperers smiled, somehow he knew that Joffery had some contingency which Varys' 'Little Birds' knew not of. Yet, he hoped to soon find out.

* * *

Joffery walked by Tyrion, stopped and said, "Uncle, I got me an ace up my sleeve don't ever doubt that."

Tyrion nodded "You realize if Stannis kills you the grief my sweet sister as well as Myrcella, Tommen and I will feel? Jaime would feel?"

Joffery smiled, sighed "Uncle when I come back you, Tommy and 'Cella will find out a deep secret of mine."

Then Joffery knelt and put up his hand a little and said "high 5 uncle!" Tyrion slapped it and sighed."Joffery, you owe me a gallon of Arbor Gold for I will surely drink that the day you leave."

Joffery sighed "I love you too big guy."

* * *

Oddly enough Queen Cersei, no snide remarks, no outrage, she just listened with a calm face. She had never thought of the consequences of war before. It pricked her conscious. Cersei was seeing a maturity that Joffery hadn't had before. Joffery seemed to have wisdom that did not belong to a boy of his age. Could he be Lann The Clever come again? Then she went back to her room, took a glass of wine, opened a book Joffery suggested, Theories of astronomy and read. She sipped her wine as she read what some Maester had to say about the stars. It helped her get sleepy.

* * *

Joffery said goodbye to Tommen and Marcella and told them to forgo most martial arts training until he returned. He wanted them to only practice pro wrestling and meditate every day until he returned. They were sad but did what he asked. They also met with Uncle Tyrion daily they loved their 'pint-sized' uncle.

* * *

-At Storm's End-

Stannis sat in his solar watching the raven fly away. Then he looked around the room it was bleak simple and chilly. He grits his teeth and re-reads the scroll. Since he had assumed that Joffery was a bastard of incest he wanted nothing more than to rid the realm of him. Stannis was at one time a reasonable enough person. he was fair just and had a sense of kindness. Then he became numb to the uncharacteristic act of unfaithfulness to his wife with the Red Priestess. How that yielded a horror which hadn't been seen in the realm before, a wraith that was used to kill his little brother Renley Baratheon. Since he could do that, how much easier it will be to stop the bastard of the Crownlands! Super easy barely and inconvenience for Stannis the Mannis. Blood magic has its consequences. He went insane after the Shadow murdered his brother. He was obsessively driven by an unstoppable desire to gain the Iron Throne for himself. Assured by the Red Priestess that he was the Azor Ahai, Stannis' had a hunger, his need for power dominated his every waking hour. Stannis would Stop anyone in his way. Stannis insanity changed his already hardened heart to the point of a stone. A man without any feelings for anyone. He lost all affection for his wife, lost any feeling of fatherhood to his only child. All he wanted was the throne with all the power that went with it.

He thought Joffery a young fool to come to Storm's end. Stannis did not bother to reply to the scroll. Stannis told Melisandre of Joffery's planned visit and she smiled. She only said, "Royal Blood for the Lord of Light."

* * *

Joffery arrived without fanfare, only the Royal Banner carried by Joffery himself. There was no entourage, no King's guard, no Lannister army to invade, no threat, Just The Hound and The King. They were stopped and easily overtaken. Guards swarmed like ants over the Hound and managed to render him knocked unconscious. Stannis wanted the Hound to later swear fealty to him. So he allowed him to live.

* * *

Shereen was allowed out of her cell and stood by Sir Davos Seaworthy. She could see everything that was happening. She could see the massive pile of wood, one more pyre ready to burn someone. She frowned and she felt sad at that. She was made to watch every time the scary Priestess had anyone burned alive for the mean old red god. She wished she was back in the safety of her cell.

* * *

Joffery was lead to the Red Priestess his hands tied behind his back. Joffery knew what was going to happen. He knew he could clobber all the guards and prevent this. Joffery knew that the fire wouldn't burn him so why fight. This would blow their minds. maybe then Stannis would listen to him. Joffery has his hands and bare feet tied to a stake, he looked at his Uncle and nodded.

All he said was "Uncle? " .

Stannis watched emotionless, Lady Selese smirked. Shereen was terrified, she let go of Davos's sleeve walked to the back so she wouldn't be noticed and quietly wept. She refused to once again watch such a horror.

Melisandre spoke loudly to everyone "The Night is Long and full of terrors Lord of Light guide us to the dawn."

Interrupting her, Joffery let out the loudest Bronx cheer he could.

This shut her up and there was a pregnant pause. Then the fire erupted into a huge blaze. So large and hot it knocked The red Priestess on her ass. The Inferno crackled as the heat from it could be felt by all. It took a few minutes and then burned out. The woodpile was ash. The ash was red and smoldering.

Standing unhurt and naked was King Joffery. Shocked faces all around, everyone was, speechless. Even no -emotions Stannis was wide-eyed, his wife sighed took Stannis cloak off his back and walked over to King Joffery and gave it to him to cover himself. Joffery took it nodded to his Aunt and broke the silence by looking at the confused Red Priestess," Hey!' Red lady you owe me some clothes you ' dumb broad'." Nobody laughed at his humorous insult. Then Joffery took a pair of trousers offered, now covered, walked to the back and knelt down in front of his Cousin Shereen. Joffery lowered his voice and sounded gentle as he could "Hey, hey Shereen it's ok, don't cry I ain't burned, see ?"

She looked up surprised, sub sucked and tried to calm herself. Joffery smiled placed his hand on Shereen's scarred face and as he did Shereen's face glowed green for a second. Shereen's face was now clean of grayscale scars. Joffery hugged her and said, "Your cousin the King cares, always will ."

* * *

Joffery walks over to where the hound is sitting, Sandor is pissed.

Sandor glares "A fine mess you royal ass!"

Joffery smiled "I know, here let me free you Sandy...", before Sandor could tell him to watch out the guards attacked.

This time Joffery using super speed mixing Tai Kwon-do, Savate and Hapkido kicked the hell out of all of them. Like Chuck Norris with the speed of the Flash! All subdued he wasn't done in seconds, he pulled off they're undershorts and put them on their unconscious heads like hoods. Shereen covered her mouth and giggled. Joffery winked at her and went over to Sandor who stood once freed.

Stannis walked up to the stairs to the ramparts overlooking the sea coast to see if any more guards were there to could call on. From the skies one Raven and a murder of crows attacked him! Cawing loud, pecking his eyes. They dive-bombed his head. It was like Alfred Hitchcock Movie The Birds. A dozen birds kept attacking bird after bird. Stannis swung his sword but missed. The birds never missed. In order to get away, he kept backing up until he was against the ramparts. He climbed up and was hit again and again by attacking crows! He lost his balance and fell over! He was driven over the ramparts to his death! Joffery saw this. Joffery was disappointed, "aw Shoot". Joffery would have preferred negotiation a peace. Joffery had no idea that Stannis was insane. As an empath, Joffery picked up on only one emotion, anger.

Selese heard the commotion ran up and looked over the side. She was stunned her Lord Husband smashed body on the rocks of the shore was a ghastly sight, she screamed. Selese ran down and hollered "YOUR CURSED EVIL BASTARD! GET OUT OF HERE! TAKE SHEREEN WITH YOU NOW! YOUR ALL CURSED !" Then she fell to the ground and stared with a faraway stare.

* * *

The Red Witch got out while she could. She had gold and hired a boat during the commotion, headed for Volantis. She would need to spend more time in Ashai before she returned to Westeros. She failed, how could she be so mistaken and just who was this unburned Bastard King?

Davos found a way home, his wife never ever looked so good to him as she did now.

Joffery shrugged, shook his head sadly as he felt Selese's feeling of deep sadness and isolation. He hoped she wouldn't take her own life.

Joffery took Shereen by the hand, "Come dear cousin, and Sandy you too, let's go home. "

* * *

As they walked they were quiet. Three full-grown, 10 point antlered stags, bigger than horses, walked up and bent down to allow them to mount them. Unbeknownst to Shereen and Sandor, Joffery used telepathy to call the stags to come and carry them. Joffery was delighted, that at least had worked. As they galloped to King's Landing. A few minutes later the flock of crows who attacked Stannis roosted on the three stags antlers. It was quite a sight to see. Shereen looked at Joffery and smiled.

Joffery said to Shereen "Looks like we are the three amigos ."

Then he reached up and Pal landed on his hand.

Joffery paused then said, "Shereen hold out your hand ."

She did and Pal flew and landed on her hand and cawed.

Joffery looked at Sandor "Hey Sandy, ever ride a stag before?"

Sandor just grunted noncommittally.

Joffery looked at his raven,' _Pal you came with your murder of crows and murdered my uncle.'_

_Pal said 'I was to fly back once he read the scroll but I flew around with my friends the crows and wanted to keep an eye out for you. The sour-faced human had you burned. I have never felt so angry. I did not know you lived, I thought you were gone, I called all my friends. We went to war for you. We wanted to destroy his eyes and he fell to his death blind .'_

Joffery nodded _'You are my feathered brother thank you. I need you to rest assured that I can't be killed. I admit that I am glad he is no more a threat. Pal as King just know I always try to negotiate and seek peace, my friend."_

_Pal 'I am happy you can't be killed, wish I knew Joffery, negotiating that is better I agree."_

They got back Kings Landing, it had been two weeks and caused quite a stir. People were amazed at the sight. Joffery reminded the Hound that he owed him a beer, then he told him he earned the rest of the night off. The hound was given a bag of gold dragons, said "yeah yeah Joffery, thank you. Your still an ass - your grace. " then walked away heading to his favorite pub for chicken, ale and maybe a wench. The huge stag followed him.

Joffery and Shereen talked as they walked to Marcella's room.

"Shereen", Joffery asked, did you feel safe at home?"

Shereen looked at Joffery and she could tell he was sincere and worried."No, not really, father changed, he became so cold. He always kept me in a cell, but he quit talking with me, he used to smile at me. Now he only said he needed to keep me away from others." She sighed.

Joffery nodded, "Then at least not physical abuse but its neglect sigh ."

Joffery then wondered how many of his young fans in his other life suffered emotional isolation and mental abuse like poor Shereen. Joffery looked intently as he listened. Shereen said her father at times seemed kind but no longer warm.

Joffery then said, " I am just glad we don't have him attacking King's Landing ."

Shereen frowned and nodded "He loved that throne more than anyone and he loved that red woman who tried to burn you, your grace."

Joffery looked sad when he said," Wish he would have wanted peace."

Shereen looked sad at that. Joffery sighed "Had I killed him. Would you see me as a monster"?

Shereen shook her head," No, My King, after what he tried to do to you? I would not hold that against my healer and good cousin and King. You healed me, " She felt her face, "I felt the warmth from your hand and it felt wonderful. you have been so kind to me I could never think you a monster ".

Joffery let a teardrop fall, the old Grim that loved his fans now made one from another character in A Game of Thrones. It was so amazing to him and now unlike the TV show, this time, Shereen would not be burned at the stake by her father.

Joffery led Shereen to see her room and she was amazed at how grand it was. Joffery told her she had the run of red keep. He then took her to Myrcella's room and left her there to get acquainted with her, then Joffery headed to the Master of Coin's room stopping off to get the promised wine.

Joffery had 13, jugs of Arbor Gold brought to Tyrion's room. He told Tyrion it was a 'baker's dozen'. He bragged to Tyrion all about what happened. Joffery took Tyrion to the Stables and there were 2 of the Stags eating hay with the horses. Tyrion was amazed."So you did have as you put it, an ace up your sleeve. Now you must help me drink some of this good wine nephew."Joffery smiled "I will be happy to Uncle ."

Later Joffery went to Queen Regent's room and knocked on the door. Cersei hugged Joffery and whispered in his ear."I knew you would return thank the gods" Joffery said, "You know I am beginning to get allies and good ones." Cersei changed but in a most positive way. She could only feel happy the curse of Maggie the Frog broken and her Joffery has turned into a good noble King as she hoped for. Joffery told her in detail what happened. Then he walked back to his own room hoping for rest. Cersei smiled she then had an odd thought since Jaimie has gone to Casterly Rock maybe she should marry someone as well.

Joffery sent Pal to Sansa a sweet letter relating to her all that had happened since the last raven she sent. Also, he added this poem based on a rock song from the 1960s.

**_'Imagine me and you, Sansa I do_**_**  
**_**_I think about you day and night, it's only right_**_**  
**_**_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_**_**  
**_**_So happy together_**

**_Me and you and you and me_**_**  
**_**_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_**_**  
**_**_The only one for me is you, and you for me_**_**  
**_**_So happy together_**

**_I can see me lovin' nobody but Sansa_**_**  
**_**_For all our lives_**_**  
**_**_When you're with me, Sansa the skies will be blue_**_**  
**_**_For all our lives_**

he sent a letter telling Ned, Robb, Caitlyn and Daenerys Targereon everything, like an open book confessional this included the events of Storm's End and of the death of Stannis Baratheon, his Grand Father Tywin and of Jaimie Lannister marrying Marienne Frey.

He added the following joke for Daenerys Targaryen, Storm Born in the scroll he sent her_._

A Knight suggested I make a round table for the small council his name was Sir Cumference.

Daenerys smiled as she read the scroll. Giggled at the joke and admired Joffery for his wit. She really felt good that Tywin, the evil man who was behind the death of her sister and her niece and nephew was dead. Somehow though Joffery being unburnt was a stretch for her. How could a boy who is not a Targereon not be burned? She really did hope to meet him. She wondered too, what Sansa Stark was like for this young King to be infatuated with her.

Her scroll from Maester Aemon came before this one. This young Usurper was thoughtful because he made it possible for her Great -Great Uncle to write to her. She began to wonder if she could actually go to the Wall to meet Maester Aemon.

So began a correspondence between Maester Aemon and Daenerys Targaryen.

-Winterfell-

In the dining hall of Winterfell, the Starks and Brienne were breaking they're fast together. They all compared scrolls.

Ned put his down winked at Caitlyn, "My Cat I would that I could be as clever as Joffery is with poetry. As long as you have put up with me as your Lord husband you deserve no less affection "

Ned ducked as Caitlyn threw a roil at him and they all laughed. Ned then had a quizzical look as he ate a piece of bacon.

Arya asked, "What is it, father?"

Ned shook his head," Joffery claims to have healed his cousin Shereen. He talks to his raven by means of mind to mind chatter as we talk together at our breakfast. Is it any wonder the royal raven seems to know us? Unburned? Had stags ridden like horses with crows roosting on their antlers? Joffery has his own Dire wolf now. This is hard for me to believe "

Sansa put down her spoon and said "Father what had the meister told you before Joffery took us to the Wheelhouse?

Ned" That the infection was bad enough the meister would need to remove my leg when we returned to Winterfell."

Caitlyn knew her Ned walked now as before, she smiled "Lord Husband will you look at your leg."

Ned knew what she meant, his leg was healed all but a scar that served as a reminder. Ned dutifully looked as Arya walked around the table to see her father's leg. She gasped

, Arya "It is true! Joffery healed you! I think it all could be true!"

Arya was conflicted but she was determined to try and work it out. She sat back down to finish quietly.

Robb stated, "Our King addressed me as General of the Army of the North."

Big smile on his face "So Father is that what I am now ?"

Ned smiled all he said was "Aye."

-King's Landing-

Joffery contacted Orlan Flowers' sole owner and Lord of ten corn and pole bean farms in the Reach. Joffery invited him to be a part of the Small Council as Master of Coin. Joffery took notice of Orlan's charitable practice every harvest. One farm, which was ten percent of his total harvest was chosen. The harvest split 4 ways: one fourth sent to the wall, one forth sent north of the wall for the Free Folk, one fourth for the poor of Fleabottom and one-fourth overseas to the underprivileged of The Summer Islands. Joffery was impressed by his humanitarian charity. Joffery took notice of how he paid his farmers well for all the hard work they did day in and day out. Orlan and his wife lived a frugal life but vacationed overseas every 3 years as a splurge. The Flowers never lived extravagantly though they could well afford to.

Joffery would now add more to the small council. He had ideas. He sent a Pal with a scroll to Sarella Sand inviting her to be the new Meister. Pal was then sent to Willas Tyrell to be the Master of Literacy and Education. Joffery had Pal busy, a trip to Orlan Flowers, then Ellaria Sand to be The Mistress of Brothels and Adult Entertainment long with her paramour Prince Oberon Martell to be in charge of Adult Entertainment Security. All in all, instead of 7 it will be a seat of 10. Joffery had other ideas for further down the road but this was the first major change and he knew flack was heading his way. Joffery just smiled when he thought of that.

Davos Seaworthy went to Kings Landing hoping to have an audience with the King. He waited for the last petitioner while he watched with keen interest to see how Joffery would answer them. He was impressed, Joffery showed compassion, was not arrogant like a noble could be and seemed to be wise for his young age.

Joffery's time to talk with his subjects was over for the afternoon. Davos was the last one so Joffery smiled, rose and walked down to Davos.

Joffery looked at him eye to eye " Sir Davos I am glad to see you, can we talk?"

Davos was surprised."Yes, your grace of course."

Joffery smiled "Walk with me, I was heading to the dining hall to eat supper. I recently showed my favorite cook how to make pancakes they are really good. Would you care to join us ?"

Davos smiled and said "Kind of you to offer your grace. I am here to tell you that not everyone who served Stannis Baratheon is like him."

Joffery stopped turned to Davos and asked to see his hands. Joffery winced "Did that bum do this to you?"

Davos was taken back and nodded in affirmative.

Joffery said, "After you risked your life to get food to him so he wouldn't starve to death, that's a rotten way to say thank you."

Joffery took Davos' hand and glowed green, Davos' hand glowed green. Davos fingers were restored. Davos checked the bag he wore around his neck and his old fingers were still in the bag.

Davos eyes wide as saucers looked at King Joffery he said "My gods King what exactly are you ?! Th-thank you! my gods, I have my hands back!"

Joffery shrugged and said, "I am so happy you came by I was wanting to meet you Sir Davos and healing your hand was part of what I had in mind. I have two things to ask of you. This ain't a cheap trick. Your hands are healed no matter what you say."

Davos nodded, alright your grace what are those things you want to ask of me?"

Joffery smiled "My Cousin Shereen is a good kid, a good young lady and I wondered if she could foster with you and your family?"

Davos turned as he saw Shereen catching up with them, she beamed when she saw sir Davos. Davos was there when her father died by raven-attack and saw her mother reject her like throwing scum in the seawater. Davos figured he would be as good a father to her as he could.

Davos looked at her and then to Joffery he said "It would be a pleasure, your grace, my wife would also have a new friend. Yes, your grace, I do indeed like that idea."

Shereen hugged Davos who may not be her real father but in her heart, he was just like a father to her.

Joffery to Shereen, "So you want pancakes too ?"

They chuckled as they walked to the dining hall. One could smell the fresh pancakes, sweet syrup, and butter awaiting them. Myrcella had a fork full of 4 pancake bites dripping with sweet maple syrup, she stuffed that in her mouth looking at Tommen and giggling. Tom smiled at her as he reached for 2 more whole pancakes and saw Joffery walking in with Sir Davos and Shereen. Tommen smiled happily "JOFF! come brother its breakfast instead of supper still quite hot."

Joffery smiled as he looked at the spread, rasher of bacon, a silver plate with a small mound of butter, a silver pot with warm syrup, berries, bananas and a stack of a dozen pancakes, he thought all they needed was coffee. They ate and laughed and Davos was really enjoying this unexpected meal.

Joffery smiled at Davos "oh I almost forgot the other thing, how would you like to be the Master of Ships?"

Davos paused, swallowed and then gave a wry smile "Of course your grace it will be an honor to serve the realm."

Shereen "Sir Davos you must see Alaska she is so sweet, she has such soft fur, she would let you pet her. Her cubs are so cute too."

Myrcella "I am surprised Alaska isn't-here-TOMMEN!" Alaska's nose was on the table and Tommen flipped her a buttered pancake.

Tyrion waddled in and smiled, "Pancakes the aroma drew me here. I see the wolf momma must have the same idea, may I join you all ?" he sat and Myrcella happily made her uncle a plate with 3 off the top and also gave him the syrup pourer.

They all laughed.

Joffery planned to tell Tyrion, Tommen, and Marcella about the ace up his sleeve.

**AN/**I had trouble posting chapter 4 but if you have read this far then 4 was posted right and so was this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 THE ACE

Chapter.6

In an inn, a bard leads the crowd in anew song. A simple song that will slowly be sung throughout the realm and beyond. A legend which will be sung in Pubs, Hostels and feasts as far east as YiTi and all points in between.

_Drink up be merry drink up ye ale _

_I'll sing you a true and clever tale_

_ A song of The Boy King who can't be burned_

_Chorus -Oh Joffery, good King Joffery you can't be burned _

_Joffery good King Joffery peaceful and kind _

_Cruel King Stannis bewitched by greed _

_his teeth did grind_

_Not to wife nor his daughter _

_ only to the Red Priestess was he kind_

_CHORUS _

_Young King Joffery and his Hound _

_came peace to make _

_Cruel King Stannis with anger did shake_

_Prisoners of the Good King and his hound did he take_

_CHORUS_

_Oh Joffery-Joffery good King Joffery _

_ a heart for the people I heard _

_He made alliances with a smile and always kept his word_

_Cruel King Stannis put Good King Joffery on fire to burn_

_Young King Joffery for Rhollor be burned _

_Gods or man will by now have learnt_

_ King Joffery is the Unburnt_

Joffery walks up the stairs of the Tower of The Hand .He remembers Stairmasters and chuckled to himself as he climbed with ease. He has the Hound climbing with him. Joffery turns to the Hound.

"Hang on Sandy, there is something I been meaning to do." They stop, Joffery slaps Sandor on the back, supernatural restorative healing surged through Sandor Clegane's body. His severely burned face became unburnt skin, hair was restored. Sandor Clegane could smile. Now without any pain and smile, he did. Joffery was amazed seeing how it worked. Sandor no longer felt the dull ache on the side of his face. He reached and felt skin, smooth skin! He then looked at Joffery "You, your grace healed me? Fuck I don't know-"

Joffery nodded "You know what Sandy? I should have done this much sooner , my bad, so take the night off heck take the week off and enjoy life."

Joffery smiled then walked the rest by himself and knocked on the door. He could hear laughter and then the door is opened by Tommen .

"Joffery, are you here to tell us about your ace as you call it?"

Joffery smiles "You mean the ace up my sleeves don't cha? By the way are you still sneaking pancakes to Alaska?" Joffery mussed Tommen's hair and smiled as he walked over to Tyrion who was sitting behind his desk wine cup in hand. "Your grace we are all here and the lot of us must go somewhere discreet. My office is not quite free of prying ears. Tyrion holds up a cup of wine "Wine your grace?"

Joffery takes the cup and sips then "Let me see here- Cella, Tommen , Sherry(Shereen), Davos we have quite a crowd big guy. Sighs, Well you guys are all in for an eye opener . "

Davos looked serious which was his norm actually. He is an honest no-nonsense kind of man. "If I may your grace, when the sun soon sets I know a cave we can go to and there we shall have discretion. They took turns telling jokes and laughed together. Cella and Sherry would look at each other and roll their eyes at some of the really silly ones and giggle at the rest. Times like these Joffery missed Sansa, he was sure she would have loved this get together. That made him think of his Dire wolf knowing soon Alaska's pups would be a year old and time to take them to Winterfell.

"With the sun set they headed to the outskirts of King's Landing. They wore hooded robes and traveled with one lantern on low. Nobody spoke to avoid unwanted attention. Davos led them all to a hill , they walked up to an opening in the side , which was midway up. Inside with the lantern turned on high they passed through a corridor like a tunnel. They reached some stairs at the end leading down. One could hear water, this was a smugglers cave one that Davos had bought a few years ago. They reached a place with a dozen wood chairs set in a circle

.As careful as they were they were followed, curios as a cat Cersie showed up, took a seat to everyone surprise.

Cella and Tommen were excited "MOTHER!? "

Tyrion "Well sweet sister I applaud your stealth ."

Joffery " Mother you are a sneaky dame you know that? " Joffery laughs "I might as well tell you too but first any suitors catch your eye ?"

Cersie winkled her nose and fidgeted as she looked around. "You first my son we are all here for the same reason I presume."

Joffery cleared his throat ,looked at every face illuminated by the lantern." Ok here goes . ."Ok for that ace up your Kings sleeve. I have the following superpowers; Invulnerability -durability, superhuman healing and regenerative ability the ability to give these two powers to others, 'healing them'. Oh its true it's damn true! I also have super strength up to and above 80 tons so far, I am quicker than a hiccup you see I can travel 5 times faster than the speed of sound, I am the master of every form of hand to hand combat and martial arts known to man Myrcella and Tommen I have trained in some of them and they are good learners. Now this might be spooky but stay with me everyone I am a super-duper warg. I can mind to mind communicate with all creatures and form incredible bonds of friendship with them. That is where my dire wolf Alaska came from and my fine feathered lil winged raven I named Pal who delivers my raven scrolls. I am an empath and can feel what others feel. This has taken some getting used to believe me. These abilities were a result of cosmic energy focused on my conscious mind and subconscious. I was told by my dear big sis from another mother Kerry Ann that my super-strength was the latent ability I already had it was awakened by the cosmic power enhancements." You could have heard a pin drop what she said blew their minds. They were speechless.

'A bright light almost like flash photography nearly blinds everyone and Kerry Ann appears. She has green light illuminating her .She has her knee length lab coat on, breast pocket with a pocket protector lined with pens and pink sneakers on her feat .She looks the stereotypical science nerd. Something this crowd has never seen before so they stared .

" You well said King Joffery my lil bro. That is all true,King Joffery has many, many supernatural powers. I gave them to him because of science! And I love my lil bro. Supernatural Science is my forte and my life. My father was a meta-human with powers on a godlike scale and I inherited most of those abilities. All the abilities I have as an immortal, I was able to share most of them with your King ."

She turned and smiled a bright happy smile at King Joffery. "King Joff I am happy with all your accomplishments. You have done more than I ever expected. Now I think since you let the cat out of the bag, no Tommen that's just a metaphor, it is better for me to tell you who Joffery is. After all, it IS my fault. I am the one responsible for your new King Joffery. " She paused looking at everyone's surprised countenances ." Ok people, best way to show you first hand is to teleport us all to my place. Well people massive transport energy on three, two, one." POP!

A loud POP sound and they were all seated comfortably. In a white room with pink curtains a long table is at the center surrounded by plush brown recliners. On the other side is Kerry Ann who held up her hand and just began typing on her pink laptop until a large screen appeared in the wall behind her.

Kerry Ann stops, looks up and smiles as she sees everyone looking around.

Shereen has a worried look of interest ._Cousin this is another woman who practices magic oh Joff what have you gotten us into? _All she could think of is that awful Melisandre.

Tommen and Myrcella both have eyes wide looking around at everything. They wondered what the lady was and what is she doing?

Tommen kept wondering if this was a weird yet pleasant dream.

Myrcella_ this was scary but after all we weren't hurt ,it is new magic of sorts, just what was Joffery's secret?_

Cersie stares at Kerry Ann oozing with mistrust. Who does_ she think she is? A good big sis HA! How dare you manipulate my sweet son._

Davos shakes his head and folds his arms then looks around_. This woman has power as I have never witnessed and yet here we are unharmed. She said she is the source of His Graces powers and he is kind. I owe him a lot. I will watch and keep my tongue until I have heard the whole matter._

Tyrion is first to speak "Tell me miss-" Call me Kerry Ann " Tyrion then continues "Miss Kerry Ann might you have some wine?" Cersie " Yes if you do I could use some myself"

Joffery laughs at that then "Ok we have that covered everyone heads up" He stands up and points to the screen ."This is a video monitor it shows moving images which were recorded for historical purposes relax and get comfortable. Show and tell is about to begin. As for your refreshments A unibot will bring you wine and cola for Cella and Sherry and popcorn for all to munch on as we watch this screen. You will know the secret of who I am. Make no mistake, I love you all you are family that will never change."

A robot server called a unibot rolls out. Its 6 foot tall, shiny aluminum the shape of a bullet. This unibot has 4 silver arms on the sides where two arms should be. It has hands on the ends wearing white gloves. It has a tray in two of the hands. On the bottom of the robot a bicycle like a wheel instead of legs. It makes a whirring noise as it moves .

This gets stares by everyone as it places mugs of wine for Tyrion and Cersie, A Stein of German Beer for Davos, A Bottle of coke for, Cella, Shereen, and Tommen. Joff grabs a steaming cup of coffee off that tray the unibot was holding and relished it. "Oh my I missed this, Cuban Coffee too, yummy."

He finished it walked over to the unibot and took a huge 3 gallon bucket of pop corn took a hand full and shoved it greedily in his mouth. Then he gave the bucket to Cersie. he crunched and chewed it up then said "Mother take some and pass it to Cella. Its good, made from America corn, crunchy, savory and buttery. Pass it around so everyone gets some. Put that then on the table pease in reach of everyone. Cersie did as told and smiled as she munched as ladylike as she could and looked at her son Joffery.

Kerry waited everyone seemed calm enough and then started the show.

Kerry Ann "This is your solar system note the red arrow pointing to your planet "

They saw their planet and then the solar system. It was an instant realization that they lived on one of 9 planets that orbited their sun. Kerry Ann "Your home planet has a weird orbit see it is oblong which accounts for your long summers and winters. Now let's look at a completely different solar system. See this one also has 9 planets but they are all in a similar orbit. This is the solar system Grim Darkthorn is from."

Kerry Ann said "Closer now to the very Planet where Grim Darkthorn is from.

Then they saw earth .Then a vignette of images ,Twentieth century marvels had them staring fascinated with what they saw.

Kerry Ann " All these marvels you see isn't magic but science. They are the work of artisans called mechanics ,electricians , engineers and so on." She paused

"Now the next thing you will see is who King Joffery really is, a kind affable showman professional wrestler named Grim Darkthorn. " A few gasps and a cough and then silence." Now you have burning questions and they will be answered soon so hold those thoughts and please watch."

Then for the next hour they saw the life of Grim Darkthorn. The vignettes of his professional wrestling career was of keen interest to Tyrion, Tommen and Myrcella. They saw his last match and his walk home and then his transformation.

Kerry Ann decided to leave out the Game Of Thrones TV show Grim watched. Instead, she said "Everyone you should know Joffery Baratheon the original is quite safe and happy ."

Then they were shown a bald eagle soaring through the sky. Close up on its face revealed green eyes.

Cersie gasped "Is that, is that the eyes of my Joffery?"

Kerry Ann nodded " Of course they are. Dear lady I had to make a mind swap , I am no monster , I put him where he would live out the rest of his life happily and yet be no danger anyone. He is a bald eagle, such a grand bird is the national sigil of the country he lives in now, he is well respected and considered a noble bird .Bald Eagles mate for life. See he brought a salmon to his nest for his feathered spouse and 10 little hungry fledgling eagles."

To emphasize her point of the difference between new and old Joffery, vignettes of the old Joffery's actions over the years leading up to Ned Stark's trial were shown in living color .They were acts of shocking cruelty, cowardice, arrogance and brutal violence that Joffery could get away with by being a Prince .From cutting open a pregnant cat to how he treated his siblings and his Betrothed the whole awful thing .

Kerry Ann then let them see what new King Joffery/Grim accomplished, ending with the scene at Stormsend he was unburnt ,and then the journey back to King's Landing riding the Elks with the crows perched on their antlers.

Cersie was unsure what to think .Was she really that blind to not see how wicked her son was? Is this some trick?

Then Joffery stood up. He walked over and took Tommen and Myrcella's hands and gave them the super healing and regenerative ability, durability, invulnerability making them immortals. He wasn't sure is he gave them this before but it would not hurt them either way.

Joffery "Celle and Tommen you are now immortals like Davos ,Shereen and I ."

He then walked to Cersie he gently took her hand and gave her the same,she immediately felt the difference too .She wished Jamie was here.

Joffery "See Mother, I told you Maggie the frog was full of krap. I bet you now feel the best you have in years. Don't worry Ser Jaimie is family, I intend to make the trip to Casterly Rock sometime" Joffery winked at her Cersie nodded .

Tyrion walked over to Joffery and Joff grabbed his hand and poof, Tyrion was also an immortal.

Kerry Ann laughed "Oh my -my! Joffery you are so generous this whole group will live need to celebrate,

Cersie ,Myrcella and Shereen you are coming with me girls ."

.Cersie stood conflicted with disdain and yet gratitude "Just where might you be taking us now ?"

Kerry Ann walked over to Cersie took her by the hands and giggled "Cersie when the going gets tough the tough go shopping! You and I share King Joffery he is your son and my lil bro and that's a lot to process. So we girls are going to three different shopping malls on another planet called Terra it's like Grim Darkthorn's Earth . Don't worry it's on me I will finance us ."

So they went and disappeared , many or most,- okay all ladies love to shop! So one can imagine how much fun they eventually had.

Joffery "Well guys we will hang out here until the ladies return ,glad Kerry Ann is paying for this .

Tyrion "I see now what that ACE of yours is couldn't you have told me sooner ,you had me worried my boy . " he sighed "I presume we all shall then, as you put it goof off ?'

Davos "I feel that you are a good man Joffery ,never doubt that .I will take your secret to my grave." Joffery smiled wide and then smirked "What grave? ,You are immortal Davos ." They laughed at that.

Tommen "Joffery you really were a wrestler! If we were in your planet could Celle and I become professional wrestlers too?"

Joffery chuckled "Once you are 18, heck you know I would have signed both of you two up in a heartbeat and Tyrion you would make a good color commentator. You know wrestling fans would love you big guy. I want to make Pro Wrestling in Westeros someday. I mean we have fun training and soon we will put on small shows where we can. So yes you and Celle will get to wrestle maybe Sherry will join us ?"Joffery looked at Davos who shrugged.

They spent the most time watching TV shows and movies. A whole lot of cartoons and movies. They laughed at comedy, were on the edge of their seats rooting for the heroes as they watched action adventure thrillers. Tyrion and Davos seemed to agree that mystery and science fiction was fun to watch. They had a ball. They also watched 3 Wrestle Manias, Tyrion watched with interest especially the commentary.

Kerry Ann took the girls to Walton Mall on Mary Easter Cut off in the Panhandle of Florida, Oaks Mall in Gainesville Florida and a big flea market in Dothan Alabama. They stayed at a condo just off the beach they worked on sun tans .They flew in air planes to each city. They ate at awesome seafood places had pizza, steaks, Chinese food and much- much more. Myrcella bought pro wrestling gear boots and clothes at a BCW Store. Shereen loved the book stores and comic book stores. Cersie stuck with Kerry Ann and it was clothes stores Cersie couldn't get over how many there were and Honey Girl's Secret she bought some smoldering night gowns and knickers.

Then once back from their trip they gave the guys those gifts they got for them . Each of them was given Aviator sunglasses, Denim jeans, a pack of playing cards and Swiss army pocket knives. Then individual gifts different for each fellow.

Tommen pink and black pro wrestling singlet like Hit man Brett Hart might wear ,black wrestling boots, a stack of Super hero comic books, a modern encyclopedia of cats with gorgeous photos and illustrations.

Myrcella had bought her own wrestling tights and they were leopard spots on gold with gold boots and a Gold luchadore mask.

For Tyrion books the works of various Mad Magazine artists, Star Trek novels and The works of Arthur Conan Doyle. He was given Classic humor book based on the movie Jimmy Stewart stared in called Harvey , also the classic Arsenic and Old lace and Perry Mason Novels.

Davos was given books on the ocean which Shereen agreed to help him read ,Moby Dick, 20 Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, Mysterious Island and the History of Battle Ships including Submarines.

They were transported back ,each one to their own rooms.

M**eanwhile in Winterfell**

The Stark family sat in the dining hall to eat breakfast. Typical morning fare was enjoyed by all, bacon, scrambled eggs, fresh pears sliced, bread rolls, apple jam, and lemon honey cakes. Arya was excited because she heard Nymeria was in Wolf's wood. All Arya said was that she was going to practice in the tilt yard. Then at luncheon she wasn't there to eat with her family. Lady Caitlyn went to Arya's room. The door was not locked Arya's room was empty, Arya was gone.

Search parties were unsuccessful. After 3 days they sent ravens everywhere. Nymeria ,Arya's dire wolf did actually make her way north with her pack looking for her human. Nymeria followed Arya's scent to The Dreadfort.

**AN)Chapter 7 we will find out what happened to Arya .Joffery will go to Winterfell. If anyone is still following this story I can't thank you enough it's my first fan fiction story. It is leading up to two final main events, The wedding and the fight against the Night King. **


	7. Chapter 7:Speed

Speed

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx The Red Keep xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Queen Regent's room sits Cersie and Joffery. The room is quite big. Full length mirror adorns the wall next to a fancy mahogany dresser with drawers lined with red velvet. To the right another room with a privy and a huge tub the edges lined with gold. On the back by a window is a walk in closet for servants to help Cersie find outfits with ease.

Cersie stared at Joffery , _he has grown and his shoulders at 16 are wider than she remembered. His eyes so baby blue and that is so adorable. When he smiles he has these dimples which are handsome and quite disarming. This ,this man from the stars now her Joffery but a man named Grim of all things and yet her Joffery_, she shook her head.

"Joffery this is all rather -confusing. Are you Joffery or are you Grim?"

Joffery smiled and said "yes I am "

Cersie sighed " Don't be sarcastic with me young man I am your mot" She stopped herself. Joffery nodded in affirmation,

"Yes you are , for you see , in my heart I adopted you and you can't change that 'momsey'. Look you know about me ,so from what you have seen what type of person do you think I am?"

Cersie shook her head and smiled.

"You adopted me-ME! What in all the realm ?"

She was now beginning to feel sort of comfortable with the idea of new King Joffery_, he may not be a lion but he was impressive, _she thought. A sense of pride at Joffery her 'boy king' _that is it pride of a lioness for her cub_ , she surprised herself.

Joffery felt what Cersie was feeling

"Not only have I adopted you but Myrcella and Tommen too. I love them kids ,I protect them ,trained them to be able to defend themselves . I know they are good young people. I hate how the old Joffery treated them . I am proud to say they are my sister and brother. They learned everything I taught them so quick you should be proud of them too. By the way ,as I asked you earlier, any prospects?"

Cersie froze, _he would ask me this , why am I surprised?" _She said matter of fact like ,

" Sandor Clegane ."

Joffery's eyes went wide

"Sandy ? You like Sandy? "

Cersie smiled

"Yes , the Hound as we called him ,he will do."

A knock on the door and Joffery receives a raven scroll from Winterfell.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx The Rescue xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ned Stark sat with Robb , at Robb's side was Grey Wind and Nymeria .On his desk was a scroll and a thin sword , the one Jon Snow had made for Arya. The sword she named White Fang which King Joffery had made for Arya was still in her room under her bed where she kept it. Ned spoke nearly gritting his teeth as he talked

"I sent ravens to every Northern house and now it seems Ramsay Snow sent me this cursed scroll ."

He angrily rolled it up and threw it in the fire place.

" Robb ,we can't wait for other houses to respond nor can we expect King Joffery to at once stop his business of ruling the realm and head North to help us."

Robb nodded

"Aye Father"

Rob began to remember how chaotic calling the banners was. He remembered how chaotic and gruesome war was. He knew what to expect _Ramsay you unleashed the wolf _

Robb looked at the door with that far away stare like many veterans of foreign war who suffer from PTSD have. In a low calm even voice

"Others take him!"

Ned nodded ,he felt really bad _There is that look again Gods help Robb_ ,

"Hear me well Robb ".

Robb then looked at his father and nodded.

" You won't go alone take Lady Brienne ,Theon and some of our guards. When you get there wait until sundown. You must wear dark clothes the lot of you. Leave Winterfell once you break your fast and the servants in the kitchen will give you provisions to bring with you. This map will help you find your way in to The Dread Fort."

Ned gave his son a rolled up paper with a hand drawn map.

"Be wise Robb, by the Old Gods bring your little sister home. May the Old Gods protect all of you."

Robb nodded ,his demeanor was very serious . He walked out went to his room and fitful sleep made for little rest .He awoke, actually just gave up trying to sleep and quickly dressed ,his wife was nursing Torren .Robb looked at Jeyne with that far away stare accompanied by bags under blood shot eyes. Jeyne got up put little Torren in his crib and ran to Robb.

"Look at me I LOVE YOU Gods Robb I hate this too. Poor Arya."

Then they went to the dining hall , the family all ate quietly, the usual morning conversation ,humor ,japing and planning the day was absent .An empty chair by Bran was a cold reminder of a kidnapped Arya. Everyone had eggs ,bacon, gruel with milk and honey ,savory gravy with rolls to wipe up the plate. All Robb's favorite food to break a fast along with watered ale ,he ate slowly not looking at anyone .Then he abruptly stood , took Jeyne by hier hands and as she stood kissed her . Jeyne held on to Robb's arm she said with a tear rolling down her cheek .

"Come back to me my Robb."

They kissed passionately then Robb had to let her go. He seemed to be wide awake now. They went to their room and she handed Robb his sword. As he put on his black leather doublet then dark leggings and dark grey cloak he turned and said

" Thank you my love".

As soon as he walked out the door he was greeted by Theon who instead of having his usual devil may care grin wore a dead serious look ,the same one he wore before battle. Theon had his bow and a larger than usual clutch of arrows. He wore similar dark clothes his cloak was hooded and the arrows in the black pouch were all black.

Lady Brienne also walked over clad in dark clothes and cloak, she had a look of anger on her face. A rictus smile actually. They and the 7 guards ,all wore black, they quickly mounted their horses. The dire wolves ran ahead . Nymeria and Grey Wind would get far ahead then stop and howl . The dire wolves would then wait for Robb and his men to catch up.

It was dark out when they saw the Dreadfort and they split up. Theon Brienne and Nymeria and her wolves went to the one side he was to set up in the trees and take out as many guards on the ramparts as he could. Robb planned to go to the other side with Greywind and find a way into the castle.

It was so quiet in the still of the night that they could clearly hear a girl scream .Theon and Brienne followed the sound. Theon stopped his horse dead in his tracks, he saw a man with a bow aiming down and could hear him chuckle as a girl was begging for her life. Theon got off his horse to climb a nearby tree. Lady Brienne went to the side ,she stayed still watching to see where the scream came from .Nymeria and her wolves wandered out of the trees ,destination the source of the scream.

A pretty young red haired girl was shivering bruised bloodied and sobbing and begging for her life and Theon and Brienne could hear every word.

Earlier ,Ramsay had Reek tear off her clothes and they took turns with her ,then he told her to run naked . Ramsay told her that he would hunt her and her dogs would make sure she didn't cheat. He chased her to a gully and she fell .She was cold and as she rolled each rock hurt until she slammed in the mud. Surrounded by huge hungry jet black mastiffs with a taste for human flesh she was mortified. They were growling. Ramsay smirked as he stood aiming his bow , shot at her but missed on purpose to hear the girl scream and beg louder. Ramsay laughed as he aimed once more.

Theon saw Ramsay ,outrage filled him .He got an arrow and fired in one action smooth as silk . Two things happened simultaneously, The arrow hit Ramsay in the back of his head, killing the sick twisted creep instantly and said creep's corpse fell down the gully. The second thing was Nymeria and her wolves leapt. Nymeria stood over the red haired girl with all four long dire wolf legs protecting her while her wolf pack easily tore up Ramsay's dogs.

Reek ran but Brienne caught him, the short fat pervert swung a dagger at Brienne . She effortlessly back handed it out of his hand. Brienne then struck Reek with a roundhouse punch ,she was so angry , the adrenalin fueled fist hitting Reek's face broke his neck.

Then she draped Reek over her horse and helped Theon drape Ramsay over his horse before she went down the gully. She then covered the red haired girl with a cloak. The girl's name was Kappy she was glad to lead Brienne and Theon into the castle via servants entrance. They then walked to the front and Nymeria went right down a hallway. A Guard was standing at a doorway at the end ,Nymeria growled at the guard. Brienne got there and took out her sword. The guard ordered

"Wait till m'lord returns-"

The Iron born future heir of the Pike Theon laughed.

"Your lord is dead and his fat friend is too. You will join them if you hurt one hair of Arya Stark . See Nymeria growling at the likes of you? She and her pack killed all Ramsay Bolton's dogs. Arya better be well open the damn door you!"

The Guard opened quickly opened the door and Nymeria ran into the room knocking the guard on his ass and right up to Arya . Arya eyes wide

"Girl my girl you are back !"

Nymeria bathed Arya's face with licks as Arya giggled and laughed. Theon hugged Arya and then led Arya outside along with her dire wolf. Arya then had a ball with Nymeria's pack as they greeted her with welcoming face licks. She then ran to Robb and clung to him. Robb smiles,

"Arya you no longer need fear the likes of this"

he showed her the corpse of Ramsay draped over Theon's horse like a morbid prize. "That is Theon's arrow sticking out of his head "

The defenders of the Dreadfort surrendered without a fight when they saw Ramsay's dead body. Ramsay wasn't exactly popular as Lord of the Dreadfort. The next day Robb set up a temporary Lord by having a Paulsen Bolton a studious smart but boring second cousin once removed be in charge of the Dreadfort until Lord Eddard Stark can decide who will be the new Lord of the Dreadfort.

they left then and 9 hours later Robb and his crew returned to Winterfell with an unhurt Arya and a young red head named Kappy . Theon was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Kappy saw Theon as her hero and they became fast friends.

Sansa had sent her raven to Joffery that very morning before she broke her fast. Then that afternoon Robb had returned. It took a week for the Raven to reach King's Landing then a whole day before King Joffery received it.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx The Scroll xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joffery's whole demeanor changed to a look of serious determination. He gave the scroll Sansa wrote to Cersie and left the room running many times faster than the speed of sound .

Cersie took the scroll and looked up wind blew her hair out of place as Joffery was a red and grey blur out the door. She smoothed her blond locks _,So my lion can move inhumanly fast _,she read the scroll.

**TO Joffery Baratheon First of his name King of The Andals the First Men the Unburnt my future husband**

**From Sansa Stark your betrothed your 'she wolf'**

Joffery my sister Arya is missing now many days . Her Dire wolf Nymeria and her pack of wolves was howling at our front gate. Lady Brienne, Robb, Theon and some Guards have gone to the Dreadfort with Grey Wind, Nymeria and her pack of wolves, They have yet to return. I am scared. I need you my King.

with love

Your 'Winter Rose' Sansa

Cersie put down the scroll and shook her head

"Oh my!"

She knew that Joffery can't be hurt ,it made her grin wide and as the lioness she was she thought what her son would do if he got his hands on Ramsay Snow.

Joffery went to his room and sat at his desk. He had forms readymade, those of which he was intending to bring to Winterfell .Now plans changed as he will be going there sooner . Without his entourage, without his siblings ,without his dire wolves ,just him. Joffery was ready for a fight.

He quickly went to Master of Laws Randall Tarley who was having ale in a pub ,Joffery sat next to the bald master of laws the interruption made Randall scowl but he signed the papers anyway. Joffery said

" Lord Tarley take a week off baring any drastic change of things ,A vacation means do nothing important allow yourself to goof off and this will help. "

Joffery handed him a bag of gold dragons and thanked him . Randall nodded and a hint of a smile replaced his usual serious demeanor as Joffery walked out.

Then Joffery sensing the clock of time ticking away quickly took the papers to Tyrion who was in the God's Wood with Cella and Tommen. They were looking after Alaska and her pups. Tommen had brought Alaska roast goose ,a whole goose with stuffing. Joffery had Tyrion sign the papers as Hand of the King. Joffery shook his head and smiled

"A whole goose gee Alaska you sure made out like a bandit. Ok guys looks like fun carry on ,I will be back soon. Tyrion I am going to test my super speed, that psychopathic creep Ramsay Snow kidnapped Arya Stark. "

Tyrion shook his head

" I wish you every success Joff and I do hope you can bring Arya home safe , be that hero your grace."

Myrcella said

"oh no poor Arya"

Tommen frowned

" Cant we come to help ?"

Joffery shook his head but mussed Tomen's hair

" Tommen I can get there faster running at super speed ,you keep up the good work with Alaska and those pups okay ?"

Tommen reluctantly nodded affirmative.

Back in his room Joffery placed the documents in a leather sack .The Sack was put in yet another sack then all in yet another leather sack ,hopefully friction proof. Then Joffery placed them in a sturdy dark brown smooth mahogany case tailor made according to Joffery's specifications with chains as straps making it like a blocky mahogany back pack.

Joffery wore three pair of pants, three leather Jerkins and a thick Gambeson as a coat . He was barefoot because he knew friction from his super speed would ruin the best boots he could wear. He could get away with this since invulnerability would protect his feet from any friction. Joffery untied his hair so his long hear would fly in the wind he figured he would make at super speed. Then he jogged to the mud gate and leapt using super strength over the 70 foot high wall of the said gate landing on the other side fine on his bare feet. Then ran many times faster than the speed of sound towards the North.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx On The Run xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the first time Joffery had ran at full speed. Everything seemed to stand still and so it looked as if only he was moving. He quickly mentally called Kerry Ann _heyyy big sis I hate to bother you again but can you help a guy out here? I need to find Arya Stark I have no idea where I am running to!_

Immediately he knew where he was running to_. _

_Good !Winterfell so she is ok . This will be interesting I really want to hear how Arya was rescued._

Kerry Ann

_Joffery Arya was rescued but the documents you have are important enough for you to make this trip .Oh and Joffery - you too have fun _

As he ran he tried to run even faster, so driven by purpose and now celebratory joy and he really marveled at the wonder of moving that fast. He ran across water as if it was solid pavement , across piedmonts , cross prairie , up and over mountains at insane speeds. Closer to the North he could see his breath , felt the temperature changes . He hit the snow roads and they didn't slow him down. The friction melted the snow so tell tale treads could clearly be seen leading all the way to Winterfell. Through forests he was a red and grey blur.

Finally He could see the big grey-white walls 80 feet high with Dire Wolf banners draped and hanging vertically for all to see. The front castle gate was barred and two guards stood at their posts. Joffery just appeared seemingly out of thin air .It was a run of only 10 minutes but the same distance between Miami Florida to Bangor Maine. Joffery walked up and the guards who were staring at him with mouths agape looked at each other then back at Joffery and each guard gripped their spears tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx too late xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi there don't worry I am no ghost do you recognize me ?"

One of the guards smirked

"And who are we supposed to bloody recognize ,you the bloody King ?"

Both guards laughed.

Joffery sighed _ok time to pull rank ._Joffery stood tall it was cold enough to see his breath but the cold didn't bother him.

" As a matter of fact wise guys "

He cleared his throat

"Very well before you stands King Joffery First of his name King of the Andals and First men the Unburnt -and um oh what the heck The Godfather of Pain and Protector of the realm ,now go get Lord Stark ok?"

One of the guards then recognized him and nodded

"Your Grace please wait , Jaks will go get Robb Stark."

Joffery smiled

"no problem ."

The metal bars were opened and Joffery walked in and stood waiting.

"Thanks guys."

He was glad to feel the fresh northern air. A few minutes later Robb Stark strolled in from the collapsible bridge way and looked King Joffery over, noticed his bare feet ,saw the edges of his pant legs black from burning ,saw the sleeves on Joffery's arms blackened from burning yet Joffery himself seemed fine standing tall and wearing a wide grin.

"Your grace ?" .

Joffery smiled

"Robb you will be my good brother soon. In a year as Sansa will be 16 and I 17."

Robb then turned to Jaks and commanded

" Announce the Arrival of our King!"

Rob turned and smiled at King Joffery ,

" If you will follow me."

Joffery looked to Robb,

"Arya's rescue ? How?"

Robb said

"Ramsey Snow is dead .Theon with a well aimed arrow shot him in the back of the bastard's head. Theon has a girl friend and has quit visiting the Winter town brothel."

Joffery said

"Aww the poor harlots will miss him dearly"

Robb

" Miss his money you mean ?"

Then Joffery and Rob laughed at that. the Robb told him more

" Grey Wind ,Nymeria and her wolves killed Ramsey Snows huge black mastiffs preventing them from eating Theon's new girlfriend alive."

Joffery's eyes widened

" Holy krap that's like right out of a horror story right out of Halloween!"

Robb nodded

"Your grace she is a maiden named Kappy of a minor house, she is to live here now and we gave her a nice place to stay. She is witty and a looker , she is also under the care of Maester Wolken her left arm was broken by her fall . "

Joffery nodded ,

"so Arya was- ok?"

Robb nodded , dawning on him this King really was worried about Arya. Robb was now a bit happier that King Joffery will be Sansa's husband.

" Your grace Arya was well treated she was held for ransom . The Bolton bastard was smart enough to keep her safe ,at least until he got paid. However the North remembers and winter came for him by way of Theon's arrow."

Joffery smiled took hold of Robb's shoulder caught his breath relived to the max

"Good and God bless Theon and you Robb The Crown owes you guys a lot."

He patted his back and he let go and walked with the Young wolf of Winterfell.

Robb

"Thank you your grace also Brienne of Tarth she killed Reek with one punch ! She went down the ravine where Nymeria was standing over a terrified Kappy and covered Kappy's nakedness with her cloak and carried her up the hill to safety."

Joffery smiled wide

"Lady Brienne what a class act she is wow ! You bet the crown owes her too."

They walked into the yard Joffery has a sense of déjà vu as he saw the Starks lined up to greet him. Like they did for King Robert on the HBO TV Show, he also l smelled something savory and that told him to expect a feast, or at least a huge supper. Robb trotted over to take his place by his wife Jeyne and baby Torren.

Joffery was so different not a smug snobbish prick but a sincere looking young man with a kind smile. He knew he was a mess ,ruffled hair ,singed clothes and no Kingly royal like clothes on. He walked over and said

"Royal Greetings Starks and -well uh guys, I was too late to help rescue Araya .I ran 1400 miles so fast it took me ten minutes to get here BUT a day late and a dollar short. Joffery shook his head and looked down ,I failed as Protector of the realm . I am such a mess but you , well now heroes every one. I your king admit the glaring truth that I am a dork."

The Starks grinned most suppressed laughter but Arya had a belly laugh . Joffery then laughed too, made a silly face and turned showing off his burned clothes and hamming it up .

" Well now this is the latest fashion Royal 'singe wear' ."

The rest of the Starks felt free to laugh and it was nice to break the ice that way. He took his mahogany case off of his back , carried it over to where the Starks waited and set in on the ground.

To Ned Stark he smiled and shook his hand

"Lord Stark you have a lot to be proud of you know that?"

Ned smiled looked around and affirmed

"Aye your grace and Winterfell is yours."

Joffery nodded and grinned

" Gee thanks Lord Stark this whole place is impressive. I mean it too. I bet close to a thousand people or more live here ,this is like a small city .Bran the builder was a quite a guy what an architect."

He paused

" Um ok as I greet each of you I have brought some papers for some of you guys."

He said

"This is for you"

handed Ned Stark a copy of a paper relieving Jon Stark of his vows at the watch and assigning him liaison between the North ,the Crown and the Night watch. Ned Stark took the paper nodding as Joffery went to Lady Stark.

Joffery took her hand and kissed her hand and said

" My Lady Stark you look lovely .Thank you for raising such an awesome family."

Lady Stark smiled politely hiding the fact she was resentful at The King for the trouble he caused when he had revealed Jon Snows real parentage. Then the fact that the king was too late and didn't help rescue Arya irritated her.

Joffery went to Robb and handed him a paper and smiled ,he gave Robb two clusters of 3 stars made of gold to fit on the shoulder straps of any Tunic Robb showed Jeyne and she looked in awe and then smiled. Then Joffery said

" Robb these stars you pin here-" , he showed him then as Robb looked at them in his hand "- By order of the crown I name you Supreme Allied Commander of the Army of the North ,General Robb Stark."

Joffery saluted Robb and then walked to Jeyne his wife , then took little one year old Torren and kissed him on his forehead. He gave him back and the little one baby laughed. Torren had Stark steel grey eyes and Jeyne Westerling Stark's smile ,Joffery could also see fine auburn hair like Robb has

." He is a fine young baby boy .I bet he may be a future Lord , knight or meister he has potential he has great parents ."

Joffery took Jeyne's hand kissed it

"My lady if I have any say in the matter Old Town will accept Women Doctors. I know you are fascinated with medical care . "

Joffery then turned to Sansa ,he took her hand and she wrapped her arms around King Joffery and the two kissed until Ned Stark cleared his voice loudly

"UHUM"

Joffery and Sansa let go, faces red and smiling .

"Sansa one more year ."

Sansa sighed folding her arms closing her eyes. Arya snickered at them. Joffery took out 5 pages all pop rock songs from the 60s and 70s written down as poems and on the bottom of each song the group that performed them. He gave them to Sansa and said "

I bet you can sing some of them my Winter Rose".

Sansa smiled and nodded as Joffery went to Bran Stark.

Bran was in his wheel chair that Tyrion built for him and he looked bored. Joffery knelt down so he could look eye to eye with Bran. Joffery placed his hand on his shoulder and a green light surrounded Bran. The loud sound of cracking was shocking as fractured bones were made right . Bran began to feel his toes then his legs and then he felt warm all over. Joffery stood backed a away and said

"Bran Stark can you please stand up?"

Bran eyes wide did just that he stood ,wobbled first getting his balance and all the Starks crowded around bran excitedly as Joffery had a tear of joy roll down his cheek.

"This is the highlight of this journey wow! Bran you can be that knight now if that is really what you want ."

This broke up the meeting and they headed for the man hall dinner was ready to be served . It wasn't a full blown feast but it was a hugs supper. During the diner Joffery gave Arya a 30 page book he made about Ninjitsu with illustrations by some fine artists from king's landing. The book was a how to with drawings. Then King Joffery stood ,once the conversations were not as loud he called for Theon to come forward

" Theon Greyjoy, I visited the Smithy on Steel Street in Flea Bottom and asked him to make you this ." He held up a bow made of ironwood which was very solid yet flexible if the archer had enough arm strength. This type of wood made for a powerful pull, Joffery also gave him forearm guards to protect Theon's arm.

"Theon you are a hero make no mistake about that ,you turned out to be a good man and if it's ok for me to do this, aw heck I am the King right?

Joffery chuckled

" I as King of the realm declare Kappy Cathaldus to be your betrothed."

Theon's face was one of surprise as he took the bow . Kappy quickly walked over took her hero now betrothed by the arm and led him back to the table smiling all the way. Robb laughed he wondered how Jon Snow would have reacted at this. He felt Jon would soon be home as he should be.

Then the King called Brienne of Tarth forward

"My lady you too are a hero and as such it makes this even better .You see I had planned on honoring you before I ran here and now it's totally the right thing to do for a class act as you. Since you are obviously a lady and in Winterfell this will be according to the old Gods please so hand me your sword and kneel. The words will be different I am , winging it but they mean the same thing. She nodded and knelt as everyone got really quiet.

Joffery placed the sword on Brienne's shoulder and she gasped realizing immediately what her King was about to do.

"Protect the helpless, defend the defenseless be brave be honorable and just .Be willing to go the extra mile to do good and vanquish evil. Now rise Ser Brienne of Tarth first Knight of the Order of Amazon Warriors. "

Brienne stood smiling wide with a tear of joy escaping her eyes and Joffery handed her the official royal document .Then Joffery took her hands ,

"Well done Ser Brienne."

Then he let go and turned , walked over to Arya and smiled . Joffery handed her another Royal Proclamation.

" I won't lie to you this is fun and makes being a King awesome ! Arya you are now Ser Brienne's squire and the very first squire of your type .You will learn a lot from the tall lady I assure you. Oh and ah have fun kiddo . "

Then Joffery went back to his chair and sat down taking a honey lemon cake from Sansa's plate and eating it as Sansa playfully hit his shoulder .She said "pig" Joffery oinked at her and they laughed as the feast resumed in earnest.

To Joffery's left was Lord Stark ,Joffery turned to smile at his future father in law.

Ned Stark looked and stated "Sansa sent the raven once Robb and his group left to rescue Arya, two weeks ago or so .When did you get that raven scroll your grace?"

Joffery looked at Sansa then back at Ned " Today and as soon as I read it I was fighting mad, at the same time I had to think."

Ned's eyes were big at that surprise or shock " Your Grace do you mean to tell me you ran here in a few hours?"

Joffery shook his head "No M'lord it took this crazy king ten minutes at speeds many times faster than the speed of sound."

Ned nodded "You remind me of the late Walter Frey ." Ned slapped Joffery on the back and laughed . Sansa blew out wine as she cracked up at that jape by her dad. Joffery smiled red faced as he had seen every season of A game of thrones so he had heard that nick name for the old man of the Twins.

Later Joffery went to bed happy that he was able to honor his future sister in law . He was also very happy that he could honor the Starks as he did and looking forward to the trip to the wall in day or two.

**AN) This story has come a ways from its first intent of being a one chapter story. The goal is the same. Good things happening to good people .Something so unrealistic its absurd. This is indicative of the universe this particular world is in , the happier side of THE TWILIGHT ZONE! ) Next King Joffery will be the first King to visit the wall in a long ,long time.**


	8. Chapter e Winter Rose

**AN) My timeline is screwy if you have read everything this far it's quite evident. With my other story, GOT 8thafter posted now in FanFiction and AOOO I have to jump back and forth. I wade through the dark waters of writer's block and the bright rainbow of inspiration. The other planned stories are set aside for the future. I must concentrate on these two for now.**

_ Sansa_

_I feel torn but happy ,my ideal Prince ,no King ,has really manifested ,my dreams come true_.

Yet Sansa still remembers that Joffery wasn't always that way. She was in a whirlwind of unexpected happenstance_._

_ Oh Joffery, at the best time possible you changed and became heroic. You were so full of kindness and valor. Like a shining knight so bright!_

Yet the past was still tainted. Cowardice and mean spirited desire to hurt others gave way to bravery and wit. She hated that memory eagerly tried to ignore it and dwell on her now benevolent soon to be husband instead.

_Joffery you changed so much my love_. Sansa smiled wide as she thought about these things.

She knew Her Boy King is in love with her, Sansa's heart skipped a beat when he first called her his blue winter rose, his she-wolf of Winterfell.

She sighed as she thought, _Your my hero and a new era of the age of heroes will begin with you, King of my heart_,

Joffery did steal their first kiss. Right at the steps of the Grand Sept, her Boy King locks lips with her. Their first kiss was supposed to be on their wedding day, she giggled,

_Before the crowd of people gathered, before the seven and the Old Gods did we smooch_.

What a smooch session it was. She felt validated as a young woman, special and she sensed at that time he wanted her on a visceral level. When he bent her over in the kiss she felt safe in his arms and she kissed him back with all happiness and wanton again when Joffery her Royal man of valor kissed her goodbye.

_This feeling is a flame that began with that first kiss Oh Joffery so much more to come, I think y__ou know somehow too that we women have needs maybe more than men_.

At that first kiss The crowd cheered , someone began to chant Joffery's name. Joffery and Sansa came up for air as she giggled cheeks aflame in bright pink Joffery smiled and for the first time she noticed he had dimples when he smiled. He winked at the crowd as Sansa and he walked hand in hand to the carriage waiting to take them to the Red Keep. With her father in the carriage with them it was a pleasant memory.

_I miss King's Landing, miss my good uncle to be Tyrion what a friend he has become._

In the evenings they spent a lot of time in Tyrion's room. Joffery told jokes while Tyrion gave witty commentary made her laugh so much_. _

_You_ _ called it improvisational humor and something called stand-up comedy_.

Not to be outdone she tried her hand at it but could not get through to the end without laughing_, _

_was it the wine?_

_I am such a lucky girl to have two families_.

Myrcella writes to her often, a sisterhood has developed. All that Myrcella shared in her letters, life as royalty, favorite servants, delicious pancakes and Alaska the dire wolf made Sansa happy. Myrcella wrote of her garden which she took pride in as she never allows her handmaids or servant to take care of it is indeed all Myrcella's. As for Joffery , Myrcella wrote so many things confirming what Joffery had done as Boy King. It is one thing for Joffery to write her about training Myrcella and Tommen in what he called martial arts and pro-wrestling and quite another to have a firsthand account by her dear sister from another mother. She read of how acrobatic Tyrion was and could not wait to see that for herself.

Sansa read with awe about Joffery returning from Stormsend with tame stags instead of horses, and on those stags antlers dozens of crows !Joffery the Unburnt. She was angry on her Joffery's behalf and felt would be king Stannis fate was justice.

All these letters made her happy and sad for she missed her Joff and sweet sis Myrcella so much.

Joffery's raven Pal now days greets her as she takes the scroll from Joff's fine feathered friend he would not squawk but say repeatedly

"sweet Sansa" then fly away not waiting for her to read the scroll.

_Does he know? Clever raven! _

Sansa walked into her father's solar and found him going over scrolls from many of the houses in the North. Busy was he, a pile stacked high on Her father's right and to the left those read and signed off.

Sansa smiled, "Father look here" then she showed him the letter from Myrcella and pointed out the amazing account of Joffery healing her will-be cousin of greyscale scars. Ned read and stopped eyes wide

"Gods what is he to do such wonders Sansa, why he even gave Davos back his fingers! "

Sansa smiled "Father I will gladly tell you, first he is my King and my soon to be husband. He can fight too you see, he told me he wants to face the Night King as he put it 'Kick the crap outta that frozen nitwit!'

Ned nodded, shook his head, smiled and said "Not alone he won't! The North remembers. We will be with him."

Joffery and I had a talk an hour ago , plans are in the work sweet daughter of mine, we will leave for the wall in a day or two".

Sansa then nodded and set a cup of hot tea with lemon on the table for her dad and then left him to his tedious task at hand. She did wonder which Northern Lord would go to the wall with them.

As she made her way back to her room to sew she was deep in thought. She did love her sister Arya even though Arya didn't trust the love of her life King Joffery. Arya was quick to remind her of the fate of the Butcher boy and of whatever cruelty Arya had heard about. The old Joffery's reputation was pervasive all over the red Keep. What he did in the past was for Arya unforgivable. All Sansa could hope for was that Arya would somehow grow to respect Joffery as King.

When Arya was taken it was as if part of Sansa's world was smashed by a cruel hammer. Arya was always wild and adventurous like her aunt Lyanna , who they now know was Jon's Mother.

Since that first kiss Joffery had with that kiss given Sansa invulnerability, good health and skill to defend herself. If only Sansa was there she could have helped Arya fight off her kidnappers.

She had been really unhappy with her lady mother for Caitlyn Stark _._

_Mother_ _ignored my plea and assurance of my special gifts supernaturally bestowed upon me by my Joffery._

. Worse still, her hero-king Joff was busy trying to unify the realm , forming alliances and a new small council, all Sansa could do was wait and be miserable.

She made a grey coat for Arya with two white dire wolves on each side. Then Robb and the group returned in triumph!

_Cheeky Theon, imagine he is the one who had actually killed the bastard of The Dreadfort. He was rewarded in a sweet way. Kappy was so grateful, red hair like me but a wee bit taller. Now Theon's girl. I wonder if they have as much fire with each other as I and my Joff?. Theon wants nothing more than to make Kappy happy_. _The heir of the Iron Islands no longer visits Ros at Watertown. Fancy that._ Sansa smirked in a good way.

My _good sister Jeyne was so happy Robb was back that they stayed in their room all day_, Sansa giggled at that thought.

Now at last her hero had arrived late one more thing for Arya to tease her about_. _

When it comes to her Joff, Arya seems to enjoy anything to laugh about, especially at Sansa's expense. Her King arrived barefoot, clothes and hair disheveled, singed edges from friction he was a mess. Yet he made sport of it in good humor.

"I admit that I am a dork "

His very words and we all shared a laugh and Arya now calls my hero 'Dorky Joff' or "stupid'. Ser Brienne has scolded Arya and warned her of treason but Joffery told her

"No worries little-wolf, Arya is gonna be family".

Arya was busy in the mornings working hard as a squire for Ser Brienne. Joffery is maybe the first king to ever knight a lady. Sansa thought about this as she walked to the tiltyard to join her Joff to watch Arya train with the tall lady Knight and first Knight after the order of Amazons.

Joff" Hi Sansa check them out! Both are quick but in speed Arya is as good ol' JR would say 'quicker than a hiccup"

Sansa laughed as Joff smiled" You know where the edge in raw power is, gee ain't she strong our Brienne? by far a real She Hulk only her skin aint green as in comic books.I think she would make a good lady wrestler, I bet.

Sansa looked more close at the two sparring ladies. Looked then back at Joffery

"By far as Myrcella had written to me about pro-wrestling and her exploits in King's landing tilt yard I can clearly see your point. Might there be some large women wrestlers where you came from my hero?

Oh yeah, sweet winter rose , how about the 8th wonder of the wrestling world Chyna. That lady was nearly six feet tall and she was the first-ever female to win the WWE Intercontinental championship. She beat a man named Eddie Guerro for that 's Mountain Fiji was also huge maybe over 300 Pounds. Sansa was wide-eyed

"Gods I can imagine that. What a mummers show that would be. Many cheeky men would pay a lot of gold to see that too Joff." Sansa giggled.

The practice was 4 matches under the scrutiny of Sir Roderick Cassel. Each of the first three matched were barely won by Brienne of was skilled. The last match was given to Arya as she ducked a swing matrix style, rolled and leaped behind with her sword at her Knight's neck and a surprised Brienne yielded. Arya had read, no devoured, every page of the book on Ninjitsu and it came in handy.

Arya was given the rest of the day off to prepare for the trip to the wall the next day. She then walked out and wandered over to Sansa and Joffery.

Arya looked serious" Dorky Joffery"- - King Joffery laughed at that, he had introduced that word, Arya of all people would be the one to so name him.

Arya paused while the King Laughed."Want to have a go at me in the Tiltyard?"

Joffery nodded "Ok kiddo " The Boy King took off his warm cloak and shirt revealing a lithe yet muscular torso of which Sansa stared at with admiration. Her King made her blush when he winked at her. Joffery stretched a bit as walked down to the tiltyard Arya in tow.

The Boy King knew what a monster the old Joffery was and this was going to be payback. When he watched the TV series as Grim, he had wished Arya would have killed that punk now he was that punk! He decided to let Arya kick his ass all over the tiltyard. They both chose practice swords.

Joffery raised his voice so many people could hear.

" Let it be known that I do not hold Arya responsible for my safety and she may fight me without restraint. I order it as King, do your worst Kiddo!"

They circled each other Joffery not using super -speed, The Boy King was amazed at how quick Arya was dodging, parrying and a few times sent the King's sword flying out of his hand. Yet she allowed him to get to his sword.

Joffery was almost as tall as Brienne for a fifteen-year-old he was sure to be over six feet in a few years. Arya had kept her hair short and looked very much like the actress Maise Williams who did an amazing job bringing the little she-wolf alive on the TV screen. Her face was a little bit longer as she was a real Stark.

Joffery could not get an edge without his super-speed but that was alright with him. Joffery had sweat glistening, he said "You are amazing little wolf and what I did in the past was wrong, dead wrong. Go for it come on Kiddo -

Arya was focused, unemotional until her eyes got big with anger. Joffery's sword went flying and Arya got close kicked Joff in the gut and then flipped him over her shoulder as the Boy King doubled over. She leaped on top as all the resentment and anger she had built-up came pouring out as she ground pounded Joffery's face with her fists. Joffery let her and as a good pro wrestler sold those moves(made it look real as if she was really hurting the invulnerable King.)Sansa knew her love was invulnerable so she stifled a protest .

Brienne ran over and placed her hand on the wild wolf Arya."Enough STOP before you become a kingslayer!"

Arya then stood out of breath and turned to hug her knight she then wept on Ser Brienne's shoulder.

Joffery kipped up acrobatically and said "Hey- hey Kiddo, well done and don't feel bad I don't blame you. "

Brienne nodded at King Joffery "Your Grace" Then said to Arya who was wiping her face from all the tears "Come, my squire, let's get you a batch drawn. The two walked out heading to Arya's room.

Sansa ran down and gave Joffery a towel. Joff wiped off the sweat and they walked out of the tiltyard. Joffery turned to hug Sansa all sweaty "Don't you dare !" She said with mocking authority.

"Aw gee my winter rose no hugs for your King?"

Sansa swatted him playfully "Not until you are drawn a bath and clean up, you smell like a sweaty goat! "

They both laughed .

Next Chapter will be the assembled team to go to the wall and the journey.


	9. Chapter 9-WWA and Journey to Wall

**AN) Pro wrestling fans reading this crazy story I do hope you like , you will see its formation beginning. I am a southern hippie and my wife of 35 years taught me romance, I am digging that scene in it as I write this story. I see many of the Fan Fiction and Archive of Our Own stories have good ships. Like Robb Stark and Dany, Roslyn Frey, and Robb Stark. Jonerys -those two go together like peanut butter and jelly, heck, even Tyrion and Sansa in my other story. Some cringe at this story because of Sansa and Joffery but read the first chapter and that should help to see THIS Joffery is not That Joffery anymore.**

** _King's Landing_**

There was a second area that was cleared so the Tilt Yard could function as tourney jousting and place for people to train in melee fighting. The second Tilt Yard was called WWA(Westeros Wrestling Alliance ) Stadium. It looked like a high school football field, long wooden seats on all 4 sides were built for people to see all the action. A building like a barn called The Power Room was built for wrestlers to change clothes, lift weights, a place for the wrestling ring to be out of the weather when not in use. This place on the north side of the stadium was the main place to plan events. On the south side was another wooden structure that had servants selling ale, iced tea, popcorn, peanuts, and sausage sandwiches. This 'snack shack" as King Joffery called it would be popular so intermission would last a while.

There in the Power Room Myrcella in King Joffery's place held training practices for the upcoming very first WWA show. She focused on 5 types of skills for everyone, shoot fighting skills of holds counter-holds, brawling, high flying, martial arts hardcore specialty match participation. Myrcella taught the idea of wrestling as a violent dance to entertain, feuds, stables and the importance of not really hurting each every person wrestling served a purpose to entertain fans. Tyrion focused on the show and the importance of entertainment to earn income for the wrestlers and how fans love and hate for any wrestler would mean the difference of championship of not. Tommen taught how 'Jobbers' those slated to 'lose ' yet were important to showcase the greatness of their opponents. There were enough people for a 7 single match event. A shiny Gold WWA Championship belt was the prize with the logo of a world surrounded by a lion, wolf, dragon, bear, onion, rose, stag ,star ,snake ,fish ,Kraken ,and boar .The round World center if the huge belt buckle had WWA in black letters inside fitting the round space and clearly seen. The length of the leather strap can be adjusted to fit any waistline.14 people trained hard, learned the basics, advanced moves, high flying tactics finding it all fun to learn. Among the trainees, Shereen Baratheon egged on by Myrcella learned well. Lancel Lannister, former squire to King Robert was sharp but had an ego a mile high. Commoners and servants from flea bottom made up the rest of the 14 WWA superstars. This the first show was on hold till King Joffery returned from Winterfell and The Wall. This also gave everyone more time to practice and train. Lancel really wanted to be a (baby face ) good guy. Myrcella and Tyrion had a keen eye for talent so they could see right through Lancel realizing he had so much arrogance, this one could not capitalize on his Lannister name and had to settle on being a (mid-card heel) bad guy who was meant to be a foil for good guys, not a total jobber he would win some. The planned show would take place the weekend after King Joffery's return from the Wall.

Joffery had already rushed a long detailed letter to both Tyrion to be read to the council and to his siblings and his mother Cersei. he wrote it the night before they left for the wall.

Then a day later Tyrion received a scroll from Lord Stark which was succinct to the point.

_Lord Eddard Stark Lord Paramount of the North and Lord of Winterfell_

_To Tyrion Lannister Hand of The King_

_Dear Tyrion_

_King Joffery will be the first King in history to visit the wall. He will return to King's Landing when we return._

_Sincerely_

_Lord Eddard Stark_

Tyrion sighed and thought_, Joffery you will make history while I am stuck here. At least you're not fat whoring Robert and not who you used to be but nevertheless, for my trouble lots of arbor gold. _Tyrion smiled and waddled over the WWA to see the training and to offer tips on acrobatics for high fliers.

** _Winterfell_**

At supper Howland Reed with his son and daughter arrived and were welcomed and led into the dining hall to have supper with everyone. Lady Caitlyn Stark had greeted them and was happy because she knew Lord Reed was her Lord Husband's best friend. Jojen Reed had a serious look on his face because of he knew from his dreams that events have changed and he no longer could see his own death. This confused him, he was frustrated not expecting to find any answers because so many things have changed. Meera, his big sister smiled she was hungry eager to taste honey and lemon cakes and see Sansa.

The supper was substantial, the mood a mix of mirth, hope, and uncertainty. The Reeds bowed to King Joffery and so Joffery smiled and lifted his hand a gesture meaning stand up. Joffery was used to this by now but it still made him feel a little bit embarrassed then he smiled ."Lord Reed well met and I am sure Lord Stark would agree when I say come and dine ."

Ned greeted Howland warmly with a brotherly bear hug. Robb and Jeyne were happy to let them see little Torren who was asleep with a full belly. Howland looked at Joffery again smiled then he sat by Robb and Jeyne. Jojen found a chair by Theon and Kappy who were teasing each other. Meera sat by Brienne of Tarth and then her eyes were big when saw the plate set before her by a servant girl, lamb chops, asparagus, grilled potatoes and of course lemon and honey cakes. She giggled as she took and ate that dessert first.

King Joffery discussed the trip to the wall ."Lord Stark I have a few ideas who should accompany us to the Wall."

Ned nodded "Sansa?"

Joffery nodded _AW heck! Ned is smart he read me like a book._

_"_Aww gee -"

Ned shook his head "Your grace the answer is no."

Joffery sighed surrendering to the quiet wolf's protectiveness smiled then, "Lord Stark why don't you decide you are the warden of the North."

Ned looked at his pouting daughter with that fatherly look Sansa knew he had when he knew his decision saddened her or annoyed her. Then at ned smiled at Howland Reed "Howland Reed "

Howland said "Jojen Meera we shall go to the wall with The King and Lord Stark."

Ned nodded then said, "Along with Lord reed and his children I say Bran and his dire wolf, Ser Brienne and her squire would be enough ."

Caitlyn "NED ! Arya? -"

Ned " Hush wife. I know Arya will want to see Jon, after all, Brienne will need her Squire along the journey is that not right Ser Brienne?"

Brienne nodded "My lord ." then smiled at Arya.

Caitlyn who had finally settled her emotions to low boil realizing again that her Ned was the boss, not she so she sighed "As you wish my Lord ."

Sansa was fuming looking daggers at Arya then looked angry at Joffery, red cheeks, and trembling hands. Her Joffery whispered in her ear, "My she-wolf this changes nothing I fear if you came with us we could no longer be contained who knows how far we would be tempted to go. Some day we will both go as King and Queen together I promise. Be my she-wolf and tough it out as only you can. I love you ."

Joffery kissed her on her forehead and so prevented a yelling match between his betrothed and the new Squire Arya. Kappy was amused at the King and Sansa, she winked at Theon knowing.

Joffery said "Will that be all of us Lord Stark?"

Ned "Aye." -Robb you are the Lord of Winterfell until we return look to your Mother if you need any assistance or get overwhelmed. Then will you begin training Rickon in archery?"

Theon looked up surprised at first and affectionately elbowed by Kappy smiled "Of course it would please me well my Lord."

Ned then turned his serious gaze at Sansa" Be a good aunt sweet daughter and assist Jeyne with Torren."

Sansa nodded and squeezed Joffery's hand. With that the rest of the supper was uneventful aside from laughter and belches.

When Joffery first arrived running at super speed to Winterfell ravens was sent out to every great house in the north asking them to meet with The King and Lord Stark at the wall. Each one Ned reminded them that King Joffery will be the first King from the south to ever visit the wall.

**_Journey to the wall_**

The group stopped 5 times along the way to the Wall. Ned was glad that Joffery agreed that it was not good to overtask their horses. Each overnight was arranged, Inns that had good barns with hay and water for the horses.

King Joffery was given a fine horse which he befriended immediately. Joffery used his ability to communicate with animals to accomplish this

" _So what a magnificent horse you are I hope it's ok to ride you, my name is King Joffery. "_

The Horse looked right at Joffery surprised he could talk with him,

"_King Joffery you are welcome to my back call me what you like."_

He was a good northern horse with thick hair and stocky build to withstand harsh winters of the North. Hugs like a Clydesdale horse on beer commercials. Joffery named him 'Frosty' because snow collected on his fur gave it a wintery look.

Joffery patted the horse's side, nobody could tell they were telepathically commutating._"Ok Frosty if you don't mind we will be riding 5 days to the wall and 5 days for the return."_

Joffery gave Frosty super-healing and regenerative powers.

_"By the way I made sure you will be healthy for years to come that's because you are kind to me."_

The whole trip to the wall was cold, windy and closer they got the chill in the air and the wind turned even more brutal. Each Inn provided hot meals and good Ale. Joffery was not popular at all. Northerners stared with contempt, grumbled and spat showing their hate. At the third Inn, he got stew which was spat in, Joffrey did not eat it but said nothing to anyone about it. He was painfully aware of his reputation which the old Joffery clearly deserved. Ned and Howland talking with Joffery did not seem to help Joffery's lack of popularity. Joffery had a small pro wrestling clinic with Bran, Jojen, and Meera teaching them some holds. It helped with the boredom and they actually bonded as the three talked for long hours forming good friendships.

Joffery thought as he saw the massive giant Ice wall in the distance and held together by the magic of the first men and children of the forest and whistled in amazement " _Like the Great wall of China maybe and wow and I thought Fairbanks Alaska was cold!._

.

**AN) ok next chapter will be the wall itself and I mean all wall :)**


	10. Chapter 10 THE WALL

**AN) In this Jon is at the wall. He aint ranging,not since they found out his heritage. Joer Mormont and Aemon Targereon are alive. Our favorite Boy King is OP yeah I get it. OP by design. He would have been killed at the get-go if not. Besides my overactive imagination and life-long fascination with comic book superheroes with their super-powers is fun for me to write.**

** If you were expecting the timeline to be the same you haven't been paying attention.(goofy laugh). This is AU with a capital A and a -u of course.**

** This is still the Twilight Zone BTW. It's after the final credits where the story picks up without TV audience knowledge. This is where Grim Darkthorn' s extraordinary life plays out with him trying to be a good King Joffery. In case you haven't read the first chapter HE HATED JOFFERY! as many GOT fans do. Now HE IS Joffery but only in bodily form. Imagine if this happened to you:) **

Chapter 10-The Wall

As The King, Lord Stark, Arya Bran, Lords of different houses of the North. Lord Reed his kids Jojen and Meera Reed got closer to the wall it seemed to get taller. Conversations stilled giving way to gasps. The Boy King said, "As I live and breathe!"

The Boy King had never seen the Great Wall Of China in his other life but he was sure this wall was big enough to rival the wonder of his former world. As far as he could see to the right and left was all was impressive, cold and he knew it was Ice with magic running through it. He had seen it on HBO and yet this was the real thing _Up close and personal wow-e-e-! wow!_

The Boy King thought about how he convinced the Umbers and by extension the rest of the group of Northern Lords to at least think hard about allowing some wildings to settle the Gift. Judo armbar twist, unarmed The Great Jon. Joffery quickly grabbed the towering figure of Big Jon Umber by the front of his gambeson and threw him over his shoulder. Big Jon hit the snow and ice hard. The Boy King then grabbed the stunned Umber and trapped him in a sleeper hold and soon Big Jon was unconscious. Joffery then woke him and with a laugh and a hard slap on his back The Boy King won another Ally.

He also tried to win over Arya, it was frustrating. Each time she scowled at him he was brought face to face with who Joffery was once again and it made him feel like he needed a shower.

That _filthy punk really was a bastard it's no wonder she can never accept me as a good brother_. Arya kept to Brienne and kept quiet the whole journey. A day ago the Boy King told her

"Arya I Owe you a debt I can't ever repay, I get that, really I do. Any time you want to kick my ass go for it. Any time any place it's ok kiddo. "

Arya just looked at him stone-faced a chill ran up his spine and in his thoughts, he cursed to himself, once again that legacy of the former owner of this body he was in struck again. He was reaping the bitter harvest what original Joffery had sowed. So he nodded sadly at Ser Brienne and then he put such thoughts out of his mind. They were at the wall, after all, time to be the King.

He walked his horse to the front by Ned Stark and bowed his head. bypassed contacting his benefactor Kerry Ann and really prayed,

_Lord God you know I don't ask you for much. Please help me to make alliances, aw heck to make friends. Thank you for Kerry Ann whatever she is, bless that space lady and keep my new family here safe. Help me destroy the Night King. Amen_

At the Wall a call was out "RIDERS! " and then minutes later the gate was open for them.

The wall so high and wide and the opened gate in comparison was smaller than a mouse hole. As they went inside Two horses, each with riders side by side in a single column rode in. It was very cold easily compared to Fairbanks Alaska in the winter.

Greeting them was Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, Maester Aemon, Master at Arms Allister Thorn, Jon Stark and Samwell Tarly. All the brothers of the nights watch not on a range and who were nearby were there as well. They knelt. Missing was top dog ranger and good guy Benjen Stark.

Seeing most on their knees King Joffery walked over and held up his right hand.

"Thank you guys for showing me respect please rise. The Crown thanks you for all you do as the shield of men, you're the watchers on the wall. You're the first defense against the long night ."

The Boy King looked at as many faces as he could, they reminded him of wrestling fans and remembered when he 'cut a promo' in his former life as Grim Darkthorn the wrestler his fans would cheer. Then the brothers of the night watch cheered some laughed a few just looked .When the cheers died down he smiled and shrugged. _At least nobody booed me _

" Listen, guys, as King, I am pissed off! I can't believe that there hasn't been any King before to ever come here! They needed to see what can be done to help you all. Doggone -it! There is no excuse for that. I don't give a krap about the wishes of nobles and lords. If I had my way every one of them should be forced to serve here a year.!"

Cheers enough to shake the wall it seemed met that last statement. The Boy king waited for that to die down.

"What I can do is this - I want to increase your ranks. Heck, I want to see how we can better finance this place. So many ideas I have. Jeepers people, this king cares."

Cheers again, not everyone some just looked stoic and listened. Joffery's reputation before the change seemed to follow The Boy King like an unwelcome albatross around his neck.

Jeor Mormont "Your grace well said time we talked. This way to my solar."

Jon brooded as he was about to follow Lord Commander Joer.

Arya interrupted , ran up and leaped at Jon with a hug and a laugh.

"BROTHER! how I missed you! "

Jon caught her and they hugged tight" Gods Arya look at you!"

He put her down and they stood together, as Lord Stark interrupted that reunion walking over patted Jon on his back and Jon turned hugged him, "I missed you fath-uncle."

Ned said, "Later we must talk ."

Jon said "Aye."

Joer stopped walking and addressed the crowd,

"You have come a long way to be here, so a place has been made for you while you are here and hot food awaits all of you. The rest of you lot we celebrate this historic occasion hare stew, bread and a bottomless barrel of ale."

Joer smiled as they cheered.

Joer, Maester Aemon, Ned, Jon, Samwell and the King went to the Lord Commander's office. They sat in chairs placed in a way, so everyone can speak with everyone. Joer Mormont's talking Raven was roosting and slept throughout the whole meeting.

"We are gathered here at this historical moment to welcome the first King of the realm that has visited the Night Watch. King Joffery, to my the right is Maester Aemon Targereon. I think you know Lord Stark and by the Lord Paramount of the North is Jon Stark and of course Maester Aemon's steward Samwell Tarley."

_Wow this is THE Samwell Tarly ! _thought Joffery

This Joffery always remembers the TV show A Game Of thrones. Every protagonist he admired The King hoped to meet and Samwell was one of those characters.

The Boy King smiled at everyone.

"Thank you Lord Commander and well met everyone."

Feeling like a fan boy he could not help himself when he blurted

"OH my GOD! As I live and breathe look at each one of you, such greatness! In this shit of a world, few people are good and honorable yet I am looking at a room full ."

The Boy King shook his head got serious

" I have to say this, It seems to me that you have witnessed a wight, one which Jon Stark killed with fire!"

Joer nodded affirmative as Jon said "Aye" and patted the hilt of 'Longclaw".

Joffery smiled

"See what I mean? Way to go, Jon, you are a hero. Now it's fair to say you all have seen the nasty side of magic ."

Everyone nodded even blind Aemon who had heard about it.

"I want you all to know there is a good side, a really cool side to magic. I benefitted from that enormously. Brace yourselves as I demonstrate the supernatural."

Joffery stood and said "Maester Aemon show me your hand."

Maester Aemon lifted his hand and King Joffery reached to shake it. Joffery's blue eyes turned green and then both of them glowed bright green as everyone else gasped. The glow subsided and Maester Aemon gasped as his eyes changed color from white to green to deep purple. He immediately felt years younger,

"GOD's! I can see !Now they heal me, in my old age ! "

He chuckled then looked all around smiling .

The Boy King could not stop a tear of joy from escaping and rolling down his face . _how many fans of Game of Thrones would love to be in my shoes at this time and place to do what I just did !? _ He thought

_"_Maester Aemon I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to have healed you. Everyone please understand as King I am protector of the realm and the Gods take that very seriously .They have seen fit to grace a crumb bum like me with many gifts and super-powers to do just that ,Protect the realm. I have two clear goals and they are to unify the realm so there can be peace and to prepare for the Long Night .The other is of course to marry my winter rose my sweet she-wolf of Winterfell.

Ned looked at everyone and patted his leg " Aye Sansa can't wait -sigh- King Joffery and my daughter .I trust you my King its Sansa who worries me .Let's just say she is an enthusiastic romantic."

Jon looked at Ned who was smiling then at King Joffery who nodded and chuckled.

Ned continued "My infected leg I could have lost or worst but Joffery healed my leg like he restored your eyesight Maester Aemon . Tell me so you feel younger ?"

Maester Aemon thought and smiled " I do Lord Stark yes its incredible."

Joffery then said "To unify the realm ,to be a fair King and to boldly go where no King has gone before I stand before you here at this time a hero . The age of heroes is once again upon us good people you two are heroes."

The Boy King sat and then opened his leather case and took out 3 parchments. Joffery looked at Jon Stark and read the Royal decree."The Crown promises to send 2 cooks and 3 glass houses .The Crown has need of Jon Stark and takes full responsibility for rescinding his vows.

" Jon said "WHAT NO!"

Joffery looked at Jon

" Hey I get it, these vows you took are serious .You aint the kind of guy to do anything that's dishonorable. As Jon Snow you swore those vows and as King I have every right to forgive you of those vows. I will take your honor put the blame on me "

Joer Mormont nodded "He is telling you the truth Jon. As King he has that right, your ancestor Brandon The Builder spoke of the King of the North having that power. Aegon The Conqueror added that authority to the King of the realm. Please continue your grace."

The Boy king nodded

"The crown needs eyes in the Night Watch so Jon Stark will serve that purpose as a Royal Liaison as a free man. Every two years Jon will travel to the Wall then give a report to Winterfell and then to the Crown .This decree like the rest I will show you is signed by me ,Lord hand Tyrion Lannister and Master of Laws Randall Tarley."

The Boy King gave the Parchment to Joer Mormont. Jon Stark ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Samwell patted Jon's back.

Joffery took the other parchment ,

"The Crown has need of Samwell Tarley for the purpose of aiding The King as the new Master of The Department of Education as a free man . Samwell we have a lot to discuss man."

Joffery looked at everyone sighed,

"This last one will be the most difficult for you. This Royal decree calls for a truce and a meeting between Lord Commander Mormont, Lord Stark and brothers of the night watch you will choose and Mance Rader the so called King beyond the wall."

As they debated they decided that it made some sense that the Great Ice Wall was not built to keep mere humans in but something more .They adjourned to meet and discuss the logistics the next day .

Joffery took a bite and the stew reminded him of canned stew but there was a gamey taste which wasn't too bad but other -wise it had little flavor .It was hot ,thick and served in a big wooden bowl .It was substantial along with some black bread that was a bit stale , good for scooping up bowl leavings.

Samwell "Yo-your grace I never thought I-I - would be having a bowl of stew here with you the King of the realm ! As Master of Education "

Joffery smiles "Samwell Tarley you bet your boots friend . I think I 'm eating with the smartest man in the room ."

Samwell used the bread to scoop up stew at the bottom of his bowl as he listened to the Boy King.

Joffery looked at Sam with concern . "Samwell It sucks that your own father threatened your life .You may not be cut out for being a Knight but why can't he see that your intelligence is a plus. Samwell . I think you're a stand up guy Jon Stark likes you . "

Samwell looked puzzled then he recovered smiled and said "Th-thank you your grace." Then Samwell got up had a refill and wolfed down his stew .

Joffery looked around and he was glad all eyes were not on him so he looked at Samwell intently.

" Samwell can I call you Sam ?"

Samwell "of course your g-grace."

Joffery nodded "Sam call me anything but late for supper "

Samwell looked at him then gave him a obligatory laugh .

Joffery nodded "Sam freeing you up to be my Master of Education was what I had planned when I sent Jon my first scroll."

Sam looked worried "My f-father ?"

Joffery nodded " Yeah Sam your father stared at me for a few minutes before he signed the decree as Master of Laws naming you Master of Education. He won't dare hassle you since he actually does respect me as King. Don't worry about that at all and you will work together with my Hand and good Uncle Tyrion who is no slouch when it comes to smarts ."

Samwell looked hopeful " Thank you Joffery ."

Joffery nodded smiles the changed the subject."So it's true Lord Commander Mormont has a talking Raven? All he did was sleep during everything which happened at our meeting"

Samwell smiled "Indeed I think he knows you Joffery .The 'Old Bear's ' Raven does talk and he likes your raven Joffery. I have heard him call him Pal. He says 'Pal friend Pal Friend' . Whenever you send us a raven its Pal."

Joffery laughed "Yeah he's my fine feathered friend .He has a huge cage in my room can you believe it? A Royal Raven"

They laughed and ate together.

Jon saw Bran actually walking ,happily astonished he went to Bran hugged his lil bro. Bran told him how The King healed him. Jon looked over at King Joffery and Samwell talking then back to Bran ,

Jon asked "How?"

Bran excitedly told him "He has the power of the Gods! He took my hand, I felt warmth , the pain was gone Jon! I heard cracking sounds then I could feel my feet again. I felt my legs and just when I wondered if I could actually stand. Right then as I thought of standing King Joffery asked me to stand .God's Jon I stood .I think Joffery must be a better King than we thought ."

Jon had his brooding look " We shall see Bran .I am glad ,so glad to see you walking ."

" Jon he will marry Sansa next year, we will have a King for a brother! "

Jon nodded patted Bran on the back. Jon turned waved at the Reeds as Bran walked back to their table with his third bowl of stew. Jon went to get his bowl filled with the hare stew.

Jon smiled wide as he went to eat with Brienne and Arya .As Jon made quick work of his stew Brienne told him how The Boy King made her a Knight after the new order of Amazons ,Arya smiled and told Jon how she likes being Brienne's squire but she wished it could have been anyone else but him to Knight Ser Brienne. Jon shook his head as he ate.

" I am happy for you two "Now let me get this clear Amazon? " They smiled and nodded. A New Order of Female Knights."

Brienne "Yes Jon"

Jon looked thoughtful " The times are changing . "

Arya showed him that she still had needle. Jon then shared all about his time at the Wall and his shock over finding out Lyanna Stark was his mother. Arya looked at him resolutely

"I don't care what that stupid King found out .Jon you are still my brother always .I miss you. I wish you didn't have to be at this stupid wall." Jon stood hugged his lil sis-cousin again and said " I missed you too. I am coming back to Winterfell with you all at the King's royal decree. I am proud to have you as my little sister ." Jon mused proudly and winked, " Arya the squire."He ruffled her hair. Then he nodded to the tall lady knight and walked outside.

Allister Thorn walked outside .The Master at Arms of the Night Watch was wrapped in a bundle of emotions. Jon Snow not a Snow but Rhaegar's son. He had a hard time believing it until he had a good look at Jon. He shook his head .He saw Jon standing at the edge of the walkway that overlooks the yard. Jon was brooding_. Gods Rhaegar brooded just like that . Jon has Rhaegar eyes brows and if his hair was silver then Prince Rhaegar's wild curls._

"Stark" he said as he walked up to Jon. Jon replied "Thorn". Thorn paused then said " Jon I wished I knew " Jon nodded "Did you know him?-Rhaegar My real father?"

Allister did not really expect that answer so he paused ,looked up at the sky then told Jon ."Yes I had known Prince Rhaegar ,fought for him, and -"Allister frowned "and saw your father die at The battle Of The Trident." he spat. Jon nodded "what was he like." Allister then told Jon as much as he knew. Told Jon how he sang and played the harp so well and his songs so sad people were brought to tears. How Rhaegar was affable for a royal and might have made a good king. How Rhaegar was also said to be bookish and well read. Jon was eager to know . The more he heard the more he both admired his father and felt sad .

Allister nodded "Prince Jon strange it is the Usurper's son is the one who told you of your true heritage." Jon nodded and grinned "Aye' he is betrothed to my sister too." Jon slapped Allister on his back."Thank you Thorn."

_I see now ,someone like that could never have raped my mother maybe they were in love._

Later Jon made sure to check on the meager accommodations for his Uncle Ned, Bran ,Arya ,The Reeds ,the Lords of the North and finally The King and they were the same .The King took no special room. Jon was happy at the King's attitude it was a far cry from the demanding Prince with an overblown sense of entitlement and stupidity he had seen when fat King Robert was at Winterfell. So Jon went to the Weirwood Tree to pray. The next day they would go beyond the wall.

(Chapter 11 Ned ,Howland Reed and Jon talk, and much- much- more.)


	11. Chapter 11) The Main Event

Jon walks to the same tree that he said his vows under . It was tall and had wide branches. Red leaves gave the tree top a kind of red and white haze .The stalk was wide and the red face on the side was sad looking .A pathetic fallacy as the serious conversation which was to follow had a hint of sad grief for Jon Stark ,Ned Stark and Howland Reed. The three were silent for a few minutes as they prayed to the old Gods.

Then Jon looked at his Uncle "Uncle were you ever going to tell me?"

Ned "Aye and his grace's raven scrolls arrived too soon. Had they not I was about to make the Journey to the Wall to tell you who your Mother was."

When Ned said was Jon looked down feeling the grief a little more .Then he asked "What was she like ?"

Ned paused and a tear rolled down his face, in part because of the gravity of the revelation to Jon and in part he just missed his sister.

"She was pretty with her wavy black hair from her Flint ancestors and very black eyes . Lyanna was fiercely independent, had she even married Robert Baratheon she may have gelded him for infidelity . "

Jon nodded and paused then "Like Arya in some ways was she?"

Ned "Aye that is why I allowed Arya to train with that sword you had made for her."

Ned shook his head and smiled. "Jon your mother loved to ride horses, and had a knack for helping the helpless. She frustrated Father often with her kindness to servants and poor Willis who became Hodor"

Jon looked at Howland Reed "You knew my mother well ?"

Howland "I owe my life to her .I can see her in you ,her eyes her hair .I have also heard that you have that same sense of justice and compassion for those less fortunate in you Jon ."

Jon nodded "Your lady wife Caitlyn knows now? "

Ned bent his head "I couldn't tell anyone Gods I wish I could have it would have been easier for you. Yes she knows and is ashamed. She was furious at me for not trusting her I slept in my solar chair for a week. She was horrified at how she treated she treated a true born prince under her roof . When you come home she will be apologetic Jon."

Jon sighed " Family Duty Honor except when it came to me. "

Ned just looked at Jon then said "I am at fault put the blame where it belongs had she known she would have been a good aunt to you. She will be one when you come home ."

Ned shook his head knowing it was the end of this conversation at last he smiled changing the subject , "I will borrow and expression from his grace King Joffery 'Come on guys I owe yah a beer.' let's get warm that lousy ale may help. " They headed back to the dining hall and had a big mug of ale each King Joffery was at the table .

Joffery "Well guys I bid you good night I can feel the dream weaver calling ."

Big day ahead each one would try to get some rest ,as much as possible stress concerning the upcoming meeting with the wildings notwithstanding.

Joffery noticed the cold it was so cold as if he stepped out of a very cold refrigerated meat locker to a brutally cold freezer. The wind cut through every layer of fur cloaks and stung .He had never felt anything like it .His toes fingers nose and ears were painfully cold. He wondered how anyone could live beyond the wall. he was also surprised that he felt it as he did. Tents could not keep out the cold ,more fur blankest were no help he was shivering while he tried to sleep. They traveled 6 days and then the place agreed upon by the Free folk came into view.

A large number of tents and simple shacks were arrayed in a thick circle around a massive tent . As large as a circus big top without the height a big top would need to accommodate acrobatics and trapeze acts . This was Mance Rader's home. Two women ,one with a bone knife and the other with a bow awaited the group. The one with the bow had red hair unkempt and the other lady had long honey blond hair running in rivulets down her shoulders covering her breasts. They both smiled and The red head said mockingly "Kneeler King come to see how we live have you?"

Joffery who was in front smiled, she looked just like Ygrett from the TV show. "Ygrett is it?"

Ygrett" How do you-what ?Is the kneeler King a witch?"

She raised her bow threateningly. Joffery got off his horse and walked over to her and reached out his hand

"It is an honor to meet one of the finest archers north of the wall, I aint no witchy-poo by the way ." Borrowing from his Uncle Tyrion he then said "I drink and I know things."

Val walked up to Joffery and looked The King over then said "We are free folks we don't kneel ."

Joffery laughed " Relax lady , I aint worried about kneeling or curtsying ,I am the King but I aint that kind of king. I am concerned about freezing my ass off ."

The two women looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"Ygrett and -?" She grabbed the hilt of her sword "Val and am no southern lady but a woman of the free folk."

Joffery quit smiling and looked serious " Hey now ,I know about what you people face and why you are trying to get beyond the wall. "

Ygrett looked at the mob of crows and said "Oh the kneeler king knows what ?"

Joffery nodded "What I was trying to say is the Night King the frozen piece of shit that threatens all humanity. " He paused folded his arms "His White bastards and army of meat puppets called wights. Tell me I am wrong about that ."

Val and Ygrett looked at each other nodded and Val looked concerned " Joffery you should talk to Mace "

Joffery " My good father Eddard Stark and "head crow" Jeor Mormont are with me."

They were about to go in when screaming was heard and chaos ensued as an army of wights attacked.

Summit agreement

-Night King attacks

The battle raged with the use of fire ,a few dragon glass daggers, Valerian steel swords Ice and Long claw took out lot of wights. But over the hill wights, bears and White Walkers rode giant spiders poured over like a rancid lethal oatmeal of death.

Joffery in desperation got an idea calls out to Kerry Ann ,she agrees. Then Joffery runs over to the Night King at super speed in a black fur blur and stops in front of him. Joffery's fur cloak smoking from the friction he walked up to get face to face with the hateful Great Other .A loud sonic boom was heard and felt as KIng Joffer ran up to the putrid hater of all humanity. The boom knocks some white walkers on their frozen ass. Two horse sized spiders disintegrated.

"Hey are you too chicken shit face me ,JUST me " Joffery poking him in the chest to provoke him," You and I a wrestling ring so I can kick your candy ass all over the squared circle! " the Night King just looked at him.

"If you win the war continues" No response as the battle continues around them.

"If I win you will stop this and leave humanity in peace."

The Night King spoke sounded weird like ice cracking here and there "Human I accept tell me the rules so I know how to kill you."

Joffery " ha-ha-ha In your dreams nightmare punk ! No holds barred ,win by 10 count knock- out .Humanity at stake this may be a fight to the death, yours."

Night King smiled "Very well then I will kill you in that ring of yours."

Then in a split second everything changed

Mance Raider's Tent became a huge arena, massive like the Pontiac Silver Dome. It was filled to capacity .

Of note all the free folk, all the night watch, Dothraki loyal to The Mother of Dragons ,the Unsullied, The Golden Company, The Brothers without Banners and many more .

Ring Side seats had Daenerys Targereon, Oleana Tyrell ,Doran Martel, Randall Tarly, Tyrion, Myrcella ,Tommen, Arya, Sansa it was every major character still alive at this time .

Time Keeper was Jon Stark ,Referee Ned Stark both who were given a lot of knowledge of pro-wrestling.

To make it a bit fair The Night King was given a working knowledge of pro-wrestling .Both opponents were waiting in opposite sides of the back each a private dressing room.

Lights bright ,real sound system so it can be as close to a real match as possible. It was not cold on the contrary ,warm air made the fans comfortable. Beer ,peanuts and Popcorn was offered to everyone.

In ring was the Announcer Toby "Curly" Puds with a gold microphone in hand, lights dimmed except for the wrestling ring. Behind the ring was a Huge 100 foot Screen so people all the way to the back could see well. 2 cranes were fitted with revolving housing at the end so cameramen could film everything.

Curly "LADIES ,GENTLEMEN CHILDREN OF ALLLLL AGES! Lets hear you cheer." Fans cheered . Curly shook his head "I can't hear you!" and placed his hand on his ear like Hulk Hogan. Fans cheered loudly .

Curly " He stands -well height unknown weight unknown from far beyond the north THE NIGHT KIIING!"

The Night King was as he was on the battle field no wrestling tights ,he walked slowly to the ring behind him a very cold mist of ice. His cold blue ice eyes were fixed on his destination, the ring. Fans booed and jeered a hail of popcorn and beer cups thrown by angry people at the Great Other as he reached ringside and walked up the stairs and moved to the other side of the ring and stood still like a statue.

Curly cleared his throat " He is from Westeros weighs 180 pounds and stands 6 foot he is the King of The Andals and The First men the unburnt and the Godfather of Pain JOFFERYYYYY BAARATHEONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

ACDC's Hells Bells plays as Joffery runs to the ring with a black singlet and in red letters on the chest PAIN. Fans cheered wildly as he waved and ran to ringside slapping hands with everyone winking at Sansa .Joffery leapt up and somersaulted over the top rope and into the ring .

Jon rang the bell ,Night King and Joffery color and elbow tie up, Joffery grabbed Night King's arm and got behind the Night King trapping him in a hammer lock.

Night king reversed it and trapped Joffery in a full nelson. Night King applied pressure and meant to break Joffery from this hold. To make him easily pass out.

Joffery milked the hold as it were stalled and acted like he was about to pass out breaking several 10 counts at 5 apiece.

Joffery in one quick motion lowered his head then snapped it back hard shattering the Night King's nose .Blue blood poured down as The Night King stepped back and shook his head. Blue Blood flying as his nose was crushed.

Night King stood still as Joffery ran to the ropes and ran to the Night King but Night King grabbed Joffery by the neck and choke slammed him. The Night King leapt up to land on Joffery laying on the ring floor. Big splash attempt was stopped by Joffery rolling out of the way.

Joffery sees the Night King lying on its stomach and so leaped up and triple somersaulted to the top rope and leapt in a perfect backward loop landing hard on the Night King's back . Tommen uncharacteristically hollered ," HOLY SHIT!" Tormond Giantsbane followed suit which lead to a loud chant of the very same expression.

Joffery sitting on Night King's upper back grabbed his chin and pulled back trapping the Night King in a powerfully painful surfboard hold. The referee Ned Stark asked if The Night King gave up or submitted then The Night King ignoring him used his hands to force crawl to the ropes. Referee called for Joffery to break the hold.

Joffery then picks up the Night King and spun him up and around so his head was facing the mat floor ,Joffery then dropped him Shoulder first in his knee ,tilt a whirl shoulder breaker. The front two rows could hear ice crack on impact.

Each move was done as real as could be with the intent to hurt. This wasn't a match between to wrestler s out to entertain it was two people at war . It was still entertaining.

Joffery hooked the leg and Ned Stark counted ONE Two and Night King broke the pin pushing Joffery up high Joffery could have touched the camera cranes. The Night King watching moved back so Joffery would hit the mat hard. Joffery landed on his feet and yelled at the Night King " YOU LOUSY BUM!" and waylaid the Great Other with a round house Savate kick.

Daenerys watched and saw that this young boy who had written her as King could fight .She wondered what would happen if he won she then caught the eye of Jon sitting at the announcers table. Their eyes met and her heart pounded as she felt warm all over .She would meet this man after the fight if Joffery could win.

Sansa could not stay seated she was a ball of nerves and worry. The Night King was monstrous and ugly his face seemed calm but his eyes it was in his eyes she could see pure hate. She shuddered.

Joffery picked up the Night King ,winked at the crowed as he hauled him up to his shoulder and carried the Great Other up to the top turnbuckle. Giving a nod to WWE's Undertaker he turned Night King around so his head was facing the floor. Joffery gave his best Undertaker voice he could and said REST IN PIECE and leaped off. A neck breaking tombstone pile driver it was as the first thing to hit the mat floor was Night King's noggin.

Joffery this time did not try to pin the evil creature but placed him against the turn buckles with Night King's back facing Jon Stark. Joffery used his head as a boxing speed ball as he pounded Night KIngs head and face into a blue blood mask of undead blood!

The Under Taker stood still. Joffery looked over at Jon and nodded. Joffery backed away and leaped and shouted NOW!

As King Joffery splashed The great Other ,Jon Snow ran Long Claw right through the back of the evil creature. Through his heart and out and through King Joffery!

The Night King shattered so did his army and all the white walked and his very frozen throne also shattered .

Joffery fell on his back he heard Sansa hollered NO and she ran in the ring and held Joffery's head in her lap .Joffery saw her worried face the all he saw was black.

Grim Darkthorn gasps as he opens his eyes and sits up, his hand at his chest as if feeling for the sword . He looks around 2 windows allow the light of the noon sun to shine through. His girl the red headed fan smiled ."Thank God you are awake! "

Grim"Did I have a -"

Kerry-"you were in a six week coma."

Grim remembered everything every detail .  
Grim smiled "Baby you won't believe what I saw and heard. I am going to write it all will you help me?"

Kerry "I will as long as you promise to let me move in with you"

Grim "Aw sweet angel marry me."

She smiled a tear rolled down her cheek and she said "yes"

Twilight Zone closing credits music plays


	12. Chapter 12 Misson for other writers

**Too many looses ends aint gonna leave them untied only you can help.**

Back in Westeros Joffery is lifeless dying a heroic death.

Loose ends they beg too many questions.

I had read some fan fictions where authors had collaborated with others to craft an awesome story.

This gave me an Idea.

I ended my story for Grim Darkthorn BUT what about Westeros?

Since this story is in both Fan Fiction and in Archive Of Our Own I have a mission for writers from both places ,

Your mission should you choose to accept ,

Read this story as crazy as it is. From the end of chapter one where Joffery becomes Grim Darkthorn to his death in chapter 11.

Then take what loose ends I left about the characters ion Westeros and continue the story with what happens after. Tie them up in whatever bow you like . (smiles)

One writer I will choose . email me your ideas revrobDumc and a chapter as an example. I will Post the Chapter I like and that writer will be my superstar .

I will be the one to post what you give me in its entirety.


End file.
